Jump Into the Fog
by Eliza Darling
Summary: AU: What if Hans decided he didn't want to kill Elsa? What if he thought he could control her and her powers? What if Kristoff found Anna first? When Hans decides that he wants Elsa to marry him, he's keen on putting an act to get her to trust him, and he succeeds. But when Anna wakes and becomes hellbent on revenge, will she go too far?
1. Dirty Little Wicked Game

**So I broke down and started on a _Frozen_ AU too... I did delete some would-be ideas off my profile, and I will only be updating this, _Ameripangled_, and _Hello My Name Is... _for the time being. Essentially the whole story is a retelling of the end of the movie, where Hans actually succeeds in taking over Arendelle with Elsa as his Queen. Why? Because Hans was seriously the best character in the movie with his ginger sideburns~ (be still my heart). And I have become quite a hardcore Hansla shipper in this short amount of time. Also I have an actual outline for this as opposed to anything else I'm writing. Keep in mind this fanfic will not stay rated T for long. I do intend for it to be M-rated from one point on. But let's deal with that as it comes.**

**The fanfic title is based off the song "Jump Into the Fog" by The Wombats, which is literally about a guy having sex with a prostitute. But I really do like many of the lyrics, and I feel it fits Hans rather well. **

**So let's get started, shall we?**

_**Jump Into the Fog**_

**Chapter 1**

"_I'm a non-believer but I believe in these dirty little wicked games."_

* * *

Thinking back on it (and these days he had quite a lot of time to think on his actions), Hans would have told himself he should have killed the Queen when he had the chance—he should have killed her and not given her the chance to change his life like she did.

But he didn't.

Nothing was stopping him, either. After all, Anna had probably drifted to her pathetic death by now, and Elsa… well, if Hans killed her, he'd be praised as a hero for stopping the royal menace and her eternal winter.

But something inside him—something sympathetic yet selfish, he reasoned—surfaced. An idea formed in his head as he poised his sword, ready to strike the Queen's neck with all he had.

Well, what if… what if Hans learned how to _control_ Elsa? Not just her powers, but her as a _person_, someone who would protect him and never betray him, would put her life on the line for him? If he controlled the most destructive being in Arendelle, not only would he be a king—Hans would be the _king_ of kings. A king of which his many brothers would be jealous: he'd be the king that tamed the mysterious, beautiful queen of Arendelle. That sold him enough.

So what if he had to keep up the act? He'd still be getting exactly—no, _more_—than what he wanted. And Hans certainly didn't think of himself as evil—just resourceful. And wouldn't it be a waste of a resource if he disposed of the most powerful being in the kingdom, both literally and figuratively? After all, his goal from the beginning had been to obtain the Queen's affections, but she seemed far too reserved and erudite, so he'd opted for her far less superior, naïve sister, who ate up his every word until the end.

So it was back to his original plan, with a few modifications—Hans had no idea the Queen could conjure ice with her bare hands until recently. So he sheathed his sword; the Queen didn't suspect a thing since she was still bawling and mourning over the loss of her sister. And with Anna out of the way, no one knew his ulterior motive.

Kneeling beside the Queen, Hans enveloped her in his arms and silently picked her up, putting on his most sympathetic face. His forehead pressed against hers briefly; she felt just like ice but Hans wasn't going to relent. No, he'd stick it out 'till the end.

The Queen just seemed grateful for the comfort, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying frozen tears against his chest.

Once pressed up to him, Hans carried Elsa back to the palace, unaware that the Princess was calling out to her sister, still barely alive.

* * *

She thought she saw a square-shouldered figure in the distance that could only be Kristoff—but to Anna's dismay, it was Hans, sword raised to strike Elsa's neck.

No, not her sister. Anyone but Elsa. Calling out to warn her, Anna fought against the frozen fjord and her heavy feet in order to reach Elsa, but nothing was cooperating… Anna kept getting blown astray with Elsa's increasingly powerful winds, and she kept getting further and further…

To her great surprise, Hans suddenly sheathed his sword and picked Elsa up silently in an act Anna could only describe as the most intimate thing she'd ever seen… but it was a trick, she knew it! Hans only wanted to rule Arendelle… he didn't care about her or Elsa. Anna had to save her sister, she just had to.

Fighting the ice forming on her hands and arms, Anna called out for Elsa, but her voice was weak and kept getting lost in the wind… neither Hans nor Elsa seemed to hear her.

They were getting further… further… And Anna kept growing heavier and weaker…

"… Anna…! Anna…!" Someone was calling out to her… Anna collapsed onto the ice, knowing just how easy it would be to just give in… But she had to keep fighting for Elsa…

Strong, warm arms scooped her up, and Anna slowly tilted her head up. "… K-Kristoff…" she whispered, surprised he'd found her at all in this blizzard.

"Anna, you're cold as ice! We have to get you somewhere warm," Kristoff remarked, starting to panic. He quickly bundled her up in his coat and hat, despite the fact that he definitely wasn't fir for this blizzard now.

"Kristoff… I-I think it's too late…" Anna closed her eyes, which felt so heavy…

"Don't you dare go now, Anna. Don't worry about me—we have to save you first." Anna could feel herself getting hoisted on something—Sven maybe?—and immediately they were off, in the opposite direction of where Hans had carried Elsa. Anna, too weak to protest, let Kristoff carry her off.

* * *

Maybe Hans wasn't the brash, silly prince she imagined him to be… Elsa had certainly never felt so safe in someone's arms, not even her father's. She couldn't stop crying, though—she'd doomed her sister, the one person she swore she'd never hurt again.

Elsa only held onto Hans tighter, looking for some sort of comfort, which he seemed to be glad to give, despite the fact that she was sure she felt like ice in his arms.

Before she knew it, they were back at the palace. Voices all around her demanded why she was here—but this was her kingdom, after all. Her frozen, spiteful kingdom of Arendelle.

"What are you doing, bringing that… that _monster_ back here?" the Duke of Weselton accused, and Elsa huddled closer to Hans, giving a slight whimper. She felt too out of control to say anything…

"Didn't you declare the Queen be sen—" one of the dignitaries started.

But Hans cut him off. "Please," he interjected, giving him a stern look Elsa could not see. "Can you not see Her Majesty is in quite a lot of pain over the loss of her sister, the Princess of Arendelle?" Elsa could feel him storming off angrily, up in a direction Elsa could only guess was toward her room.

That didn't stop the dignitaries bombarding the two of them with questions, most notably something about Hans and Anna exchanging wedding vows before she died… but even Elsa knew that if only words were exchanged—with no witness, nonetheless—and now with Anna… dead… it made Hans' new position as Anna's husband utterly pointless. It meant nothing.

Hans slammed the door to one of the guest bedrooms, setting Elsa gingerly down on the bed. Standing slowly, he brushed bits of ice that had formed on the back of his coat.

"I am so sorry…" Elsa sobbed, curling her body into a little ball. _Conceal, don't feel…_ Ice immediately started forming on the sheets.

Despite this, Hans still sat beside Elsa, placing one of his gloved hands over hers. The warmth and comfort soothed her, and she could feel herself relaxing just a bit. Right outside the door, the dignitaries demanded to see the Queen and the Prince for questioning, and Elsa could hear Kai and Gerda trying to push them away.

"Elsa, you didn't mean for any of this to happen," Hans assured gently, his brows furrowing in concern as his thumb gently ran over the soft ridges of her knuckles. Elsa could feel her heart beat faster at that; she'd never been touched like this before, certainly never by a man…

Elsa sniffed, using her free hand to rub her eyes a bit. "These powers are a curse…" she lamented. "I could never forgive myself for what I've done to Anna… And you tried to save her, too… All I've done is make everything worse…" Everything was so confusing and Elsa felt so out of control—in her position as Queen of Arendelle, in losing her sister, in her powers, in how her heart beat quicker since Hans was so close—and nothing would make it easier.

But as Hans used his free arm to envelop her in a tight embrace, Elsa couldn't help but feel slightly more comforted against him.

"I'll be here for you, Elsa," Hans declared, resting his chin atop her head, which again buried itself against his chest. "I'll be here for you as long as it takes…."

**Literally the greatest thing about the writing in this movie is that they clearly give out small throwaway lines and actions that suggest Hans isn't who he says he is, yet we're still on board with his act until the end when he betrays Anna. I just hope to have some of that in this fic. **

**Next chapter: Kristoff takes Anna to the Valley of Living Rock, where he, Olaf, Sven, and the Trolls look after her as she recovers from having a frozen heart.**

**Reviews? I'd love to see if I'm doing this right so far...**

**~Eliza**


	2. Rough Climb

**Because I don't really have that much homework this week~ Finals week is coming up, and I feel at least a bit confident about that. Anyway, I'm seeing Frozen again this week, so that will probably motivate me more to write. Break is coming up, too, so yeah. Also, this chapter kind of sucks because dear GOD I love the twist that Anna's act of true love for Elsa is what saves the day, but it had to be changed here in this AU. Mostly just to get Hans and Elsa together. Don't worry, the next seven chapters are Hansla centric. This just establishes Kristanna, along with my own BS reasoning as a plot convenience to keep Anna out for a while.**

**Also, OH MY GOD YOU PEOPLE WHO ARE FOLLOWING THIS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH~ ;w; That has never happened to me before! You guys are what motivate me to keep writing this, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

_**Jump Into the Fog**_

**Chapter 2**

"_The climb's too rough just to slide down back again…"_

* * *

Kristoff scooped Olaf up onto Sven and the four of them rushed as fast as they could back to the Valley of Living Rock. All the while Kristoff held Anna to his chest as tight as he could, trying to see if he could help her in any way he could. Though he could feel his arms, hands, and face start to feel numb in the blizzard, he didn't care—Kristoff's first and only concern was making sure Anna wasn't completely frozen. His own health meant nothing.

Olaf, for once, was silent; he was just as concerned about Anna as Kristoff was.

Once he'd heard what Hans had done to Anna… well, he could kill him, that's how mad he was at the selfish prince. But Kristoff knew better than to confront Hans about this, though—he knew Hans thought Anna was dead, and it was better for him to think that just so he wouldn't come after her. They'd have to do something about this, though, as Elsa was potentially in danger now. Kristoff didn't know what to do about that… But one problem at a time, he knew. Much as he'd love to give Hans a piece of his mind, Anna was much more important now.

"Anna, just follow my voice." Kristoff was trying all he could to keep Anna from freezing up completely. "Don't you dare go. Don't you leave—you can fight against it; I know you can…" He wasn't going to give up, so Anna shouldn't, either.

* * *

Once at the Valley of Living Rock, Kristoff bundled Anna back up in his arms and called out for Pabbie. Thank the gods, Anna wasn't completely frozen, but she hadn't responded to anything the entire ride up. He started to really panic, setting Anna gently on the moss. Though the last thing Kristoff wanted to do was make Anna any less warm, he parted his coat a bit and pressed his ear to her chest.

"How is she?" Olaf questioned quietly, looking over Kristoff's shoulder to see just what he was doing with Anna. Sven did the same, though he was still slightly more interested in Olaf's carrot nose.

Very, very faintly, Kristoff heard a soft heartbeat in his ear. Sighing in relief, he bundled Anna up again as he pulled away, bringing her limp body against his own. He wouldn't know what to do if he lost her… "Her heart isn't frozen… We still have time to reverse this," Kristoff remarked, just as Pabbie and the rest of the Trolls revealed themselves.

"Oh dear… Did the kiss not work?" Pabbie asked concernedly, rushing over to Anna to see what he could do for her.

Kristoff shook his head somberly, looking down at the dirt beneath his knees. "Turns out the man Anna thought she loved didn't love her back," he explained, a bit of an edge in his voice. Just mentioning Hans was making his blood boil. "I brought her back here—it's a bit warmer. I don't care what happens… I just want her to be okay."

Was it just Kristoff, or were Olaf and Pabbie smiling knowingly at him…?

"Her heart isn't frozen yet," he continued, brushing Anna's bangs out of her face. "There's still time. We can figure something out."

Pabbie placed a hand on Kristoff's wrist, smiling gently up at him. "Oh, Kristoff… You already have," he replied, just before taking Kristoff's coat off Anna and examining her hands and arms. "She would have been frozen by now—but you saved her."

Kristoff blinked rapidly, extremely confused. "That doesn't make sense…" he murmured, wondering by how some miracle he'd been able to save Anna.

But Pabbie just shook his head. "Not just you, Kristoff," he said, "but Olaf and Sven as well. You have all performed acts of true love toward Anna."

Olaf seemed positively giddy at that. "You mean the action can be performed by more than one person?" he asked.

Pabbie nodded slowly, wrapping Kristoff's coat back around Anna's torso. "Why yes," he replied knowingly. "You were all so concerned for Anna… the curse has been lifted."

But Kristoff wasn't sold, not just yet, anyway. "Then why isn't she thawed out?" he observed. "How come she hasn't woken?"

Sighing, Pabbie turned on his foot and gestured for Kristoff to follow him. After picking up Anna again, he was led to his own little hut—since Kristoff was too large to live among the Trolls, he'd built a shelter years ago (with help, of course). Kristoff only stayed here when he wasn't harvesting ice, and he found it pretty cozy, even now.

Immediately Pabbie went to work on building a fire in the small fireplace on one wall of the hut. "The effects of a frozen heart take time to thaw. Since Anna was on the brink of being frozen, it can take up to months for her to regain her strength," he explained.

Months? Kristoff set Anna before the fireplace once Pabbie got a fire going. "So I have to keep her warm until then?" he guessed, looking around for materials to make Anna a small bed.

"Not just that." Pabbie wandered over to help Kristoff settle Anna in. "She will continue to need your love and support—all of your love and support." He gestured to Sven and Olaf as well.

Kristoff wasn't sure if he could pull off such a huge responsibility, but he at least had friends to help him out… And yes, he would do anything for Anna—he just didn't want to fail her in any way. Nodding, he made Anna as comfortable as he could. "Of course, Pabbie," he replied.

Again, smiling knowingly, Pabbie just walked out of the hut. "Let me know about her progress. You've done well, Kristoff."

Of course, Kristoff didn't really think so. He would have stopped this earlier, if only he knew he could have been the one to save her… And what about Elsa? Where was she? And what about Hans, that bastard? Sighing, Kristoff realized Anna was his first priority—he had to take this one issue at a time, he reminded himself. As long as Anna was safe, Kristoff knew he'd be able to sleep soundly.

For now, anyway.

**So while Kristoff could go after Hans himself, he really cares too much about Anna. Also I want Anna to do some badass things later on, just saying~**

**Next chapter: Elsa starts to wonder why Hans is taking such a great interest in her... but when the two start to reveal each other's past to each other, Elsa's defenses start to falter.**

**Admit it, you're all into Kristanna more-**

**There's both, don't worry.**

**So how am I doing so far? :3**

**~Eliza**


	3. Twisting the Structure

**So here we are at chapter three~ From here on for a few chapters, we'll have some Hansla stuff going on. I have a hell of a lot of fun writing Hans, by the way; he's so awesome to dive into as a character! Also I've been asked whether or not Elsa will thaw his heart out. Well, time will tell, but let's just say that what you think is going to happen probably isn't going to happen. I really hope this isn't too predictable a story is all I'm saying. But please, just enjoy the ride as it comes. ^^**

**Also I'd really like to thank all my reviewers and followers. You guys really are the best, even after two mediocre chapters! I just hope I don't disappoint here.**

_**Jump Into the Fog**_

**Chapter 3**

"_I'm only here because I wanna twist the structure of my average day."_

* * *

Elsa sobbed and sobbed, letting her room freeze up until she had no more tears to shed. Her guilt kept eating her up—she was even surprised Hans wasn't getting bored or sick of her. In fact, this whole time he'd barely left her side… He comforted her, holding her when she felt most vulnerable, and whispering sweet nothings in her ear when she blamed herself for Anna's death.

Finally, tired and weary of shedding all she could for her sister, Elsa sat up in her bed, looking out the window. Snow still blanketed the entirety of Arendelle, and Elsa still had no idea how she could ever stop it. It seemed to be all her fault, and everyone pointed fingers of blame without hesitation, easily making her the most hated queen in the history of Arendelle.

That is… except Hans.

Hans devoted the majority of his time to comforting Elsa, making her burden easier, too, by taking over a few of her duties as queen. He seemed so eager to help, where everyone else was so eager to blame. In this dark, stressful time, he'd been the only one considerate enough to ask her how she felt, or bring her tea when she was thirsty, or talk to her about mundane, enjoyable things like the type of books she liked to read and what the most beautiful thing she'd conjured up with her powers was.

"Oh, my palace on the North Mountain," she replied, almost like she missed it. At least in isolation, she could keep herself in a beautiful fortress she'd created. She did miss talking to people, though… And Hans seemed to ease the pain of losing Anna, just a bit. Hans was the only one who seemed to talk about… well, anything with her. He wasn't afraid, she realized, like the dignitaries and the Duke of Weselton were.

"It really was such a thing of beauty," he confessed, laying on his side as he looked up at her.

Blushing, Elsa looked back out the window, remembering that she'd been the cause of all this, though… "You're the only person who doesn't think I'm a monster…" she admitted, choking up a bit. The other had been Anna…

Shrugging, Hans gestured to the room. "Think of all the beauty you could create if you knew how to control your powers," he said. "Ice can be quite dangerous, but it can be quite beautiful as well…" He gave her the most sincere look he could muster up.

This was crazy; he'd been pining for Anna, hadn't he? Why was Hans showing such a sudden interest in her, then? Was it just in his nature to be this nice to everyone?

"I _need_ to learn to control my powers," she insisted instead, staring off in the distance toward the fjord. "This winter can't last…" Her eyes went back to Hans, whose breath she could see. "And I'm obviously making you uncomfortable. You know you're not obligated to stay."

"I want to," he countered, scooting a bit closer to her. "If I leave you alone for too long, they're going to devour you."

Elsa only shrugged, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. The fact that they could carry on such a normal conversation in such an intimate place really baffled her. It was making her a bit nervous, but Hans never tried to advance on her at all. The only time they'd ever really made contact was when Elsa needed it most—when she thought about Anna.

She didn't deny Hans' last statement, though—she did feel that he was unintentionally protecting her. "I do thank you for everything you've done…" she told him. "But you could be back at home, you know."

Looking back, Elsa watched his face fall just a bit before looking back up at her. "Anywhere is better than home," he professed after a moment.

"Even after all that's happened here?" she pressed, conjuring up a snowflake. "Even after finding out about my powers and—" she faltered a bit, "—after what happened to Anna?"

She watched him swallow thickly, chastising herself for not exactly keeping her eyes on his. Again, she sat on the bed, not knowing what to really do with herself. She'd never really been in a position like this before—she never really _talked_ to anyone like this, not like with anyone in her family.

Hans ran a gloved hand through his hair, letting out a slow breath, like he was contemplating telling her some huge secret. Or perhaps he really was debating the question.

"Yes," he finally decided, crossing his arms once more. "Because at least here, in Arendelle, I feel like I'm important. Like I matter. I'll admit, it's a great change of pace from what I'm used to at home. I'm usually ignored, as no one cares about the youngest…" He scoffed a bit, then looked back up at Elsa. "I apologize. I didn't mean to reveal that so bitterly."

"No, I had no idea…" Elsa murmured, immediately feeling bad for asking. After all, she did appreciate the fact that he could have gone home, but he decided to be the buffer for the hate that started to creep on her. No, she was glad he was here, but she was just curious as to _why_. "Don't apologize to me for being honest…"

Hans just smiled at Elsa in return, looking grateful, as she didn't seem to judge him for his answer. He just reached over, brushing his thumb on her shoulder gently. They stayed in a comfortable silence after that, just glad for each other's company.

* * *

Part of Hans really did like Elsa—not only was she more beautiful than Anna, but she liked to talk about deeper subjects, like the philosophy of her favorite books. And yes, he knew that legitimately liking Elsa would only give him more sincerity in his conquest to finally rule his own kingdom, but…

… Well, Hans had a hard time trusting people. Simple as that sounded, it stemmed from false promises and practically being ignored his whole life, which could explain _why_ he was so hell-bent on running his own kingdom.

After all, when he was just a boy, and during his period of "invisibility," his own _mother_ barely paid him any mind. Hans shuddered at the many times he _tried_ to capture her attention, but she seemed in on it, too. Other than the occasional pat on the head or kiss on the cheek, she seemed tired of assuring him that he could be someone _great_. He concluded, after bearing thirteen children, she was probably drained of making false guarantees; she probably wanted Hans to be taught this reality even earlier than his brothers.

No, Hans never loved her any less. It made him crave _attention_ more. Not just from her, not just from his brothers, but from everyone. He needed to prove them all wrong, that he was _worth_ something.

That was why Arendelle was the perfect goal. Not only were Elsa and Anna ripe for marriage, but everyone knew the story: the sisters were reclusive, naïve, and the craved for something new and exciting. Not to mention he was sure neither sister knew anything about _him_ as the "invisible, unlucky thirteenth prince of the Southern Isles." So far, he'd been proven right about that last part; neither Elsa nor Anna knew anything about his family.

So when the Southern Isles needed a representative for Elsa's coronation, Hans immediately jumped on the idea, knowing this was probably his only chance of being a king.

Trusting Elsa at all definitely wasn't on his list of goals, though. Hans was having a hard time confronting himself over how much he was revealing. What if she found someone else, after all? That was partially why he proposed to Anna so soon; he knew she was so naïve as to fall the first man to show her any affection, so he had to find her before anyone else.

Actually, she was kind of starting to question it now…

While taking Elsa to the parlor to put the finishing touches on Anna's funeral about a week later, she finally voiced her thoughts.

"Did you really love my sister?" she questioned, her arms crossed over her chest insecurely. "I don't mean to accuse you of being uncaring, which you certainly aren't, but I'm curious. You seem to be coping over the loss of your… 'wife'… rather quickly."

Hans swallowed thickly; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately when faced with the difficult questions Elsa kept asking him… "I have a confession to make," he replied, taking her arm as they walked down the hall. "Anna and I never exchanged vows. I fabricated the lie to make it seem like her death was as noble as it could be."

Sighing, he looked Elsa in the eye, brows furrowing in worry. "I did love her, though," he lied. "To be honest, the last thing she told me was that I needed to protect _you_ and make _you_ happy. I vow to do just that, Elsa."

He saw her tear up a bit again, but she held her composure. And thank the gods, Hans didn't have anymore assurances to give her, and her powers always got out of hand when she got overemotional. At least she ate up whatever he fed her. Easy as it was to lie, it was hard to lie _often_.

Once in the parlor, Hans handed Elsa the paperwork, highlighting the budget, the people they'd hired, and the procession of the funeral. "All that really needs to be done today is rehearsing the eulogy and the hymn with which you plan on honoring the Princess," he explained.

Elsa shuffled through the papers, then sighed. "Damn," she mumbled. "Gerda must have put the songbook back in the library…" She looked up at Hans, playing with her braid a bit. "Hans, would you mind…?"

"Of course, Your Highness," he replied, knowing that Elsa had a hard time confronting that room now, as Anna had died there. And since turning into ice and melting, he understood that Elsa might still be able to feel her sister's presence in the library. So he made his way over, grabbing the songbook Elsa needed without so much as a second thought, and brought it back to the parlor.

"Thank you, Hans." Elsa bowed her head gratefully as she took the songbook from his hands, flipping to the hymn she was going to sing. " I guess we should practice warm-ups first," she declared, grabbing the music stand and setting it by the piano.

Taking his place at the piano (as they had been practicing for a few days now), Hans led Elsa through a few vocal warm-ups. And if voice alone could totally seduce him, then Elsa would have wormed right into his heart as soon as he heard a note of her sing. He could listen to Elsa sing for hours on end her voice was so beautiful. It was so clear, so melodic and yet a bit gravelly in that sexy was as it carried throughout the room. Even just doing warm-ups, Hans was just silently addicted to hearing her.

"You're such a beautiful singer," he complimented, letting his hands drop to his lap as soon as they'd finished warming up.

"Thank you…" She blushed as she tucked a stray strand of platinum hair behind her ear, trying to act as modestly as she could. "I'm not sure how I'd compare to others, though…"

"You'd blow them out of the water," Hans assured, giving Elsa his warmest smile. Much as he had his goal in mind, and though that was his first priority, he was genuinely flirting with Elsa right now. And why shouldn't he? Other than her timorous nature and lack of control with her powers, she was practically his ideal mate: extremely beautiful, fair, whip smart, intuitive, had a stunning voice… and Hans was sure that once he cracked that wall of isolation, she could be incredibly confident and sexy as well.

"Hans, you don't have to flatter me…" Elsa gave a nervous laugh, unsure of where she should look. Her eyes kept darting everywhere but on him.

"Elsa, I'm just being honest." Hans stood and walked over to her, gently tilting her chin up to look right at him. He heard her breath catch, and he started to notice the temperature drop. "Is there such a crime in that…?" he asked softly.

"Not at all," she whispered back, and Hans took note of how shaky her voice was.

Above all, she was a queen. And Hans needed to make sure that he became her king, by any means necessary. "Then why hold back…?"

His lips were just a mere breath away from hers before she declared, "Hans, please… Let's just finish rehearsing."

Either she was playing hard-to-get or she'd never had this happen to her before. Hans was sure the latter, but he just cleared his throat, straightened his jacket, and he silently went back to his place at the piano, giving her the first note before she let her voice carry the whole melody.

He'd never heard anything so beautiful.

**So Hans has mommy issues. Oh Freud, will you ever cease to amuse me? I just figured it made sense, as I figured his problems mostly stemmed from the fact that he was practically invisible for a few years. So now he's trying to overcompensate as being the best king among kings with his brothers. And of course, he needs Elsa for that.**

**Also here Elsa has a beautiful voice, because yeah, it's friggin' true. There's a reason why I listen to "Let It Go" a gazillion times a day. So now I have this little headcanon that may or may not emerge later in this story (hint: of course it will!). **

**Next chapter: After the almost kiss at rehearsal, Elsa is feeling more insecure and confused as ever about Hans, and has taken to wearing her gloves again at Anna's funeral. Hans tells Elsa he can help her control her powers, but is he just outright lying to her, or is there some truth behind such a statement?**

**So see you in the next chapter! I'm having way too ****much fun writing this pairing, as there's a crapton more depth in them than Kristanna, hate to say.**

**Till then!**

**~Eliza**


	4. It's Not a Big Problem with Me, Love

**Nothing I love more than a good update at two in the morning. I decided to post this chapter now, since there is a large possibility that I might not be able to update again until this weekend. Finals week and all. I have to study, too. Then I'm home free.**

**So here's more Hansla for the shippers~ Or for the people who just want to plow through this to get to more Kristanna...**

**Also, thanks to all my reviewers and followers! I've never had this many for a story before! Thank you so much for supporting me!**

**Without further ado, here's chapter four!**

_**Jump Into the Fog**_

**Chapter 4**

"_It's not a big problem with me, love…"_

* * *

Gerda placed the last pin in Elsa's hair, securing her bun right into place. After stepping back to assess her work, she placed her hands over her mouth to catch her breath. "Oh, Your Majesty…" she whispered. "You look so beautiful."

She'd really outdone herself… Elsa circled once, taking note of the embroidery Gerda had sewn into the cape, corset, and skirt, and it was absolutely breathtaking, even as a dress for a funeral. "Oh, Gerda…" She couldn't believe how Gerda could have made this dress in such a short amount of time. "That's mostly because of this gorgeous dress… Thank you so much."

Stepping off the pedestal, Elsa took the set of black gloves to match the dress, deciding that the last thing she wanted was to let her powers unleash at her sister's funeral, of all places. "Wish me luck… I need all I can get." It would be the first time the citizens of Arendelle saw Elsa since revealing her powers… How people would react, she really didn't know. But she did know that with Hans there, with his charm and amazing ability to sway any crowd, things would be much easier to handle.

There was a knock on the door. "Your Highness, are you decent?"

Speak of the devil. Ever since the almost-kiss at rehearsal yesterday, things seemed to be a bit awkward between them, not as fluid. Elsa never felt this way, really… Even when she shut Anna out, it didn't feel like _this_. Like she couldn't redeem herself.

Elsa opened the door, shocked to see Hans look especially debonair in his black suit. "Oh…" One hand clutched tightly at the skirt of her dress. "I didn't know you were still escorting me…" After yesterday, she was sure he had no reason to even tolerate her anymore.

"And leave such a beautiful queen to fend for herself? Not a chance." Hans flashed Elsa a grin, holding his arm out for her.

Slowly Elsa threaded her arm in his, still a bit hesitant about Hans being so open to her. She guessed perhaps yesterday's events didn't faze him much, if at all. Together they slowly made their way down the hall, almost like… well, a couple. Never was it just Elsa nowadays, and rarely was it just Hans. Most of the time they were together—Hans as her benevolent protector, Elsa as the damaged queen with her snow-blanketed kingdom and miserable people.

It was a strange but comfortable fit, to say the least.

Elsa definitely did feel right alongside Hans, but at the same time she felt she would dishonor Anna if she suddenly took interest in Hans like _that_.

It was too hard to _not_ think about Hans in a romantic manner, not after what happened with him advancing on her, and that kiss that could have happened… Once Gerda hinted that she and Hans fit well together.

"My Lady, you've been spending quite a lot of time with the Prince," she'd observed during a fitting.

Elsa had taken to wearing her old clothes—with a few ice modifications. It was nice to have one of Gerda's dresses made just for her again… "Yes, I have," she'd deadpanned. "He's been helping me adjust to this new Arendelle."

"Permit my observation, My Lady, but I do believe you and the Prince make quite the handsome couple. Reminds me of the King and Queen, Heaven bless their souls," said Gerda, looking up at Elsa with a small, knowing smile.

"That is too bold," Elsa had scolded with a scowl, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Beg your pardon, My Lady, that was quite rude of me," Gerda had excused herself, then went back to her work.

So was Gerda right? Were she and Hans really that compatible? They definitely had a lot to talk about, and he seemed to respect her as a person, not just as a queen…

No, she had to stop thinking of Hans like that… He was unattainable. He'd been Anna's. How could she disrespect her sister's memory like that, despite the fact that Hans had advanced on her? She was racked with enough guilt over Anna. Elsa didn't need another reason as to why she was a horrible sister.

"You're going to blow then all out of the water," Hans assured in her ear, giving the hand on his arm a light squeeze.

* * *

Hans would be able to like Elsa a bit more if it weren't always so damn _cold_ around her. And while Hans was getting more used to a cooler climate, he still couldn't get behind the fact that he could see his breath practically wherever he went. Though it was unequivocally Elsa's fault, he still did pursue her.

She just needed to learn to control her powers, and he had to show her how.

Not that he actually knew how, but… he'd have to do some research, he knew.

Because the blanket of snow out in the royal cemetery wasn't the right setting for Anna's funeral, and people kept staring at Elsa, blaming her still for this winter.

To keep all the hatred off her, Hans used his new influence in Arendelle to fabricate a few lies—Anna had died at the hand of an ice harvester during her trek to save her sister at the palace, and that Hans was teaching Elsa how to control her powers. People still called their queen a monster, but the people were divided: there were the citizens who knew and respected the previous rulers, and the ones who didn't care about that; Elsa was a freak of nature and needed to be destroyed.

Hans knew, of course, that if he wanted Elsa and her powers, he needed the people to rally for her. That's what he hoped this eulogy and hymn would do; he needed Arendelle to love its queen again in order for him to be the king he wanted to be.

Elsa stood before the weighted coffin, speech in a shaky gloved hand as she faced her people. Hans, of course, followed her and stood by her side as he always did. After all, a few harmless rumors about them wouldn't hurt. If anything, Hans was sure it would push him and Elsa closer together. The pressure, especially on a queen who just wanted to do well by her people, would get to her, and with Hans as the only royal who didn't see her as a witch or a monster, would cave in around her.

After looking over at Elsa a moment, he gently placed a hand on her waist, trying to calm her and giver her enough confidence to deliver Anna's eulogy.

The people were dead silent, out of fear and curiosity, as many blamed her for what was going on in Arendelle.

Elsa took a deep breath, holding the parchment before her eyes. Hans could tell she was trying to keep her focus on her speech. The air, though cold, was completely still and peaceful.

"Citizens of Arendelle, we gather to celebrate the life of our recently passed princess: my sister, Anna of Arendelle," she announced, her voice already commanding attention. Every pair of eyes drew to her. "Despite her early departure from our world, Anna lived her life to the fullest, getting as much enjoyment out of everyday as she _possibly_ could.

"Anna has been, and always will be, a part of me. Her energy surrounds me—surrounds Arendelle. Anna emits the spirit of our most positive selves; Anna brought out the best of us. She never saw us as bad natured, or horrid-tempered. She saw the good in humanity, the good in all of us. What we can hope to gain, from experiencing such a loss like this, is to find what Anna saw in us, and bring it to light. She did not see us as monsters, but as humans—and not just as humans, but as good-natured people. There's a sweet naiveté behind a mentality like Anna's, one I believe we can all try to emulate, at least a bit. In trying to live up to Anna's spirit, we can still feel her here, with us. Thank you."

Now, while Hans felt Elsa's eulogy was rather forced and a bit too optimistic, he also felt that maybe it was the right tone to go along with the people of Arendelle, who could use a speech like this in such a dark time. He just flashed her a soft smile, knowing it was time to move onto the hymn.

The whole eulogy could have been easily forgotten, though, as soon as Elsa let her voice waft over the crowd. They were all captivated, all mesmerized by the Queen's melodic voice and the way it carried every emotion she felt about her sister.

Some were in tears.

Some gaped at the Queen in shock.

Hans just felt shivers travel down his neck and spine. Haunting, ephemeral, absolutely stunning… Easily Elsa's best trait was her beautiful voice.

Once done, she was greeted in silence out of respect for the dead, though Hans could see in the corner of his eye as he led the Queen back to her seat, that people seemed quite tempted to burst into applause.

* * *

Elsa was just about ready to collapse on her bed in her funeral dress, that's how exhausted she was. After talking to too many people, hearing too many condolences over Anna, and shedding too many tears, Elsa just wanted to be alone.

Of course, wherever she went, Hans pretty much always followed. It wasn't getting annoying, per se, but other than at night Elsa saw him practically all the time…

Escorting her back to her room definitely wasn't an exception.

"I can't wait to just fall asleep," Elsa confessed, suppressing a yawn.

Hans chuckled a bit, patting the hand she had on his arm. "Shall I call some tea up?" he asked, stopping before her door. "I wanted to talk to you about something before you retire for the night."

It took a moment for Elsa to reply, as she wasn't sure what Hans wanted to talk about. She'd hoped it wasn't about what happened yesterday; Elsa knew how wrong it would be to give in to his affections. It wouldn't be in good taste. "Yes, that's fine," she told him with a nod, letting Hans into her frozen room.

She just wanted her corsets off, but Elsa also knew she couldn't expose herself so indecently…

Hans stopped a maid in the hallway, asking for tea to be brought up. Elsa sat on her bed, pulling her gloves off slowly and setting them on the nightstand for later. The lamps and candles in the room had already been lit completely. Kicking off her shoes, Elsa flexed her toes a bit and sighed. Already she was a bit more comfortable.

Hans joined Elsa by the bed, just standing before her. "You said you wanted to talk about something…?" she brought up, crossing her legs.

Shrugging, Hans took a few paces before Elsa, more engrossed with looking at the floor than at her. "I was thinking… we're both kind of on the same boat here…" he rambled, and Elsa looked up at him, confused.

After clearing his throat, Hans finally faced Elsa. There he went, with that incredibly sincere look…

"I want to help you control your powers," he announced suddenly, and Elsa's eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't know anything _about_ my powers," she replied defensively, drawing her eyes down to her hands, which were perched palm up in her lap. "How could you possibly help me?"

Hans kneeled before Elsa, taking her hands gently in his gloved ones. Elsa realized she'd never seen him without them on… Slowly her eyes met his green ones. "I know your emotions control them," he said knowingly. "I know when you're fearful and timid they become more commanding, to the point where they become too out of hand. Obviously the key to controlling this is to unlock the emotion most associated with them… positively, anyway."

Blinking, Elsa stared at Hans, still wide-eyed. "You know all of that just from a few observations?" she asked in disbelief.

Hans nodded. "You're not entirely mysterious, Your Highness. After all, we have been spending quite a lot of time together." Was it just Elsa, or did his voice emit a bit of coyness?

At that, there was a knock at the door, and Hans withdrew to take the tray of tea from the maid. Placing it on Elsa's nightstand, he prepared to take his leave.

Not before taking her hand again, of course. "Consider it, won't you, Your Highness?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her hand.

"Of course, Hans," she murmured, watching as he left the room silently.

After all, what did she have to lose?

**So why does Hans seem so keen and enthusiastic about helping Elsa control her powers? Eh, you know why-so he can control Arendelle, duh. **

**Oh, and to address one reviewer, no, I won't say if Hans becomes possessive over Elsa or not; that will be revealed in good time. And no, there won't be another love interest because who else is there in the canon? Also I love the dynamic between Hans and Elsa, and I want to keep exploring it build up to something either powerful or destructive. Just like Elsa's powers! xD**

**Next chapter: As Hans and the palace staff start to pair Elsa off with the handsome prince, she can't help but think perhaps is the best, if not only, good fit for her as a potential suitor.**

**Until the next chapter!**

**~Eliza**


	5. Someone Who Shirks Little Self-Restraint

**One final down, one and a half more to go! (One class is just a paper due.) To celebrate, here's more Hansla. I watched _Frozen_ for the first time in 3D yesterday, and it was absolutely glorious! If you're going to see it again, I suggest you do it in three dimensions. Also I noticed more of Hans being evil and malicious throughout the movie. Oh Disney you so subtle-**

**Again, thanks to everyone who faved and followed and reviewed! You've made this my most popular story to date!**

**Also, before we begin, has anyone actually listened to the song on which this fic is based? I wanna talk about it with someone~ It really is a great song, and I did mention it fit well with our antagonist...**

**_Jump Into the Fog_**

**Chapter 5**

_"What a great achievement it was to find someone who shirks such little self-restraint."_

* * *

With Elsa working on a proposal allowing more manufacture of winter clothing, Hans approached one of the meeting rooms, scroll in hand, to confront the Duke of Weselton.

Hans rather hated that little weasel—he'd only done what he could to really get on his nerves. And there really was no reason Arendelle even needed Weselton as a trading partner; Elsa wasn't one to easily forgive the Duke who singlehandedly instilled fear into her people over her powers.

After much discussion with Elsa, the two came up with a proper dismissal. And Hans couldn't be happier that Elsa really trusted him in royal affairs; the title of king was as good as his.

Now, Hans wasn't outright greedy or malicious. Like all humans, he had his limits, though—and he wasn't afraid to play dirty if those limits were reached. Such as when Anna stupidly threw herself at Hans. He couldn't stand such naïve people. Life wasn't a place of sunshine and happiness; life had consequences, and the best way he could be happy, he knew, was by being the best.

And in this life in Arendelle, he definitely didn't want that little weasel anywhere near the kingdom he was about to rule.

There the Duke was, with his two goons hovering over him as usual. Keeping a calm face, Hans unrolled the scroll Elsa herself had quilled and signed. "Gentlemen, thank you for joining me today," he said politely, placing the scroll on the table for all to read.

The Duke's eyes scanned over the scroll, his priggish mustache frowning along with his mouth. "How _dare_ you…!" he cried, slamming one of his fists on the table.

"Queen's orders," Hans deadpanned, his hands clasped behind his back. "Her seal makes it official. She wants you out of Arendelle, and she does not wish to open up trading routes with Weselton." Watching the Duke break down like this was absolutely _divine_. Hans had a hard time suppressing the smirk that wanted to emerge.

"B-but you just can't _do_ that…!" The Duke was still in denial. "You don't rule Arendelle! You can't get away with this!" His face turned red in anger, and Hans had to dig his nails into his palm just to keep the straight face he wore.

"On the contrary, this is the _Queen's_ decree. I have nothing to do with her final decision in the matter." Not entirely true, but the Duke didn't need to know that.

"Your Highness, permit my rudeness, but you've taken quite an interest in that _monster_," the Duke spat. "Why the sudden change from the Prince willing to lock her up and put her life on the line?"

Why that little—Hans felt tempted to punch him square in the jaw. "The Queen is no _monster_; she is just misled," he replied through gritted teeth. "I have noticed the error of my ways, and I will do whatever it takes in my power to protect her from dignitaries that plan to exploit Arendelle's riches."

"You're _attracted_ to her," the Duke challenged, slitting his eyes. "Do you really think that will earn you a good reputation after your marriage to Princess Anna?"

"I _vow_ to stay by the Queen's side," Hans countered. "Now I suggest you leave Arendelle before I myself travel to Weselton and tell your king and queen of your _greed_ to abuse this great kingdom."

"My greed or your own, Your Highness?" The Duke smirked.

"How dare you—" Hans had reached his limit, his sword unsheathed. After a moment, he cleared his throat, then covered it again. "The Queen has ordered you out. I suggest you leave before the Captain of the Guard does it himself." He turned quickly on his heel, heading to the door.

"I'd leave, but the fjord is frozen solid." Hans could just feel that leer on the Duke's face, practically.

"Then find a way," he growled, slamming the door shut.

* * *

The first glimpse of a darker side of Hans that Elsa saw was soon after the Duke of Weselton left back for his kingdom.

And it really did scare her.

"God _damn_ it!" he cried, slamming her office door shut. Elsa jumped, heart pounding in her chest. She almost dripped stray ink on her parchment.

"Hans, please, I'm trying to draft this proposal," she replied calmly, putting the quill back in its inkwell.

"_Damn_ that little weasel!" Hans wasn't calming down, though; he ran his hands through his hair and slumped in one of the chairs by the window.

Elsa felt a bit frightened; the arms of her chair started to freeze up. Putting her gloves on, she approached Hans quickly. "Calm down, please," she pleaded. "Let me help you out…"

Hans looked up at her, clenching his fists tightly. "I absolutely can't stand—"

Elsa held her hand up and kneeled before him. If Hans could comfort her in her most vulnerable moments, then Elsa could surely do the same. But she could feel the temperature drop more around her…

Taking off her gloves shakily, Elsa held her hands up. "Let's try it again…" she whispered, looking up at Hans hopefully.

"Damn it, Elsa, do we have to do this now?" Hans frowned, but he took his gloves off anyway, tossing them to the ground.

The exercise was to keep contact with him, trying not to let her powers touch him. Elsa thought of it as one of the most intimate activities in which she'd ever took part. They'd been trying at it for about a week and a half now, and the longest Elsa had lasted before Hans pulled away from cold hands was only about a minute. Elsa couldn't help it, though; she found an attraction to the look and feel of his hands—not callused, incredibly regal, slightly on the large side. They were the only pair she'd ever really touched in her lifetime. And the thought only made her more nervous and scared.

But she was willing to try; it was a good exercise to keep her powers in check.

"Please, Hans…" she begged, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I think I can do it this time."

Hans nodded, and slowly, with a shaky breath, Elsa threaded her fingers with his, closing her eyes. So far, so good… Deep breath, slow counting…

"Elsa, you know it won't really work if you don't look at me," Hans coaxed, squeezing her hands gently.

They felt so soft, so clean cut and warm—like she imagined a royal's hands to feel. Elsa slowly opened her eyes, meeting his in deep concentration. He looked like he had so much faith in her, and in that moment Elsa didn't feel pressured, didn't feel any fear or nervousness. She only saw trust, and she felt something she hadn't detected in a long time: warmth. It erupted in her core and spread outward, and the whole room suddenly felt… normal.

Elsa didn't know just how long she held Hans' hands, but all she knew was that for the first time since creating her ice palace, she felt in control of her powers. Whether it was his doing or something inside her she didn't know, but all she wanted was to tap into whatever it was.

Taking one hand, Hans lifted Elsa's chin toward his face gently. "Stay in control, Elsa; I want to try something," he whispered.

The temperature dropped slightly, but Elsa just took a deep breath and kept it in control. She _trusted_ Hans. He was the only doing what he could to help her.

Then why was her heart beating so rapidly?

Elsa regained her composure, just as Hans was a breath away from her. "Tell me, Your Highness, has any man ever had the pleasure of giving you a kiss?" he whispered, a bit teasingly.

Slowly Elsa shook her head. _Keep it together._ "No…" she murmured back.

"I feel rather lucky, then…" Something rather wet and warm pressed against her mouth gently, and Elsa couldn't breathe for a moment. It felt… strangely pleasant. Another sensation of warmth ran through her body, sending pleasurable shivers down her spine.

Neither pulled away. Elsa, for the moment, totally forgot about the exercise; she was giving in to Hans and it felt absolutely _right_. She felt safe and warm, and she realized that Hans _would_ be the only one willing to help her out. The only one who really cared. No wonder everyone loved him so much…

And if Anna only wanted Hans to protect Elsa, and if this made Elsa happy, then was it _really_ so wrong?

It seemed like forever before Hans parted for air. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" he murmured, pulling Elsa up a bit. His hands cupped her face gently. "If you enjoyed that, I'd like to try it again if it's all right with you."

Elsa nodded slowly, letting her hands drift up his chest until they clasped behind his neck comfortably. She felt like she was in a dream or a daze, and she didn't want to wake up just yet.

* * *

He whole body tingled with warmth and excitement. The proposal was never finished; Elsa was too busy letting Hans kiss her, and she was more than happy to kiss him back.

When she was sure no one was in the hallway, she leaned in and gave him a good night kiss. "You're the reason I never finished my proposal," she lamented, pulling away with a lazy smile.

Hans held her waist; his hands fit just perfectly there. "It's not due until tomorrow afternoon," he assured. "You have time."

Elsa bit her lip, knowing it was late… "Just one more…" she murmured, pulling Hans in for one last kiss by the lapel of his coat.

He was all too happy to oblige, but he also knew it was time to retire for the evening. "Have I unleashed a fiend?" he teased, finally withdrawing his hands.

"No," Elsa guaranteed with a chuckle. "So I'll bid you good night until tomorrow, Prince Hans."

In his true fashion, he didn't leave until he kissed her hand softly. "Until tomorrow, My Queen," he replied as he pulled away.

Elsa didn't close the door until Hans disappeared from her sight.

Her whole body was still tingling with exhilaration as her handmaidens bathed her later in the evening. Elsa couldn't keep the lazy smile off her face. No one said anything, until her thick hair was washed and Gerda was pinning it back into a braid.

"Any suitors, My Lady?" she inquired, keeping her eyes drawn down. "I understand you'll need to marry soon…"

Gerda already knew the answer, though. "I can't do better than a man who doesn't think I'm a monster, can I?" Elsa sighed, looking into the sudsy water.

"But do you love him, My Lady?"

Now that was the million-dollar question. Elsa knew a bit about love, and she definitely didn't love Hans like she did Anna or her parents. Liked him, yes. Appreciated what he was doing for her, definitely. But love was too powerful a word. Too dangerous. That was just diving off the deep end.

"I don't know yet," she replied instead, drawing her knees to her chest. "I just want to do well by the people of Arendelle; that's what matters most right now."

Gerda and the handmaidens slipped Elsa into a silk robe after drying her off. "And you will," the wise, old maid assured. "You've always been a wonderful judge of character, My Lady."

Nodding, Elsa figured that she couldn't do better than Hans. Not only was he a prince, but he was caring, handsome, the only person willing to help her…

If she were his wife, would it really be so bad to rule alongside him?

* * *

Hans was so close he could taste it. Before long, he'd have it all: Arendelle, the people's trust, and Elsa's devotion. He could see it all in the close distance, and he was almost there…

He knew the hardest thing to conquer would be Elsa, but he was almost there as well. Arendelle loved him, and Elsa had shown him one of her soft spots—she was a sweet, naïve virgin when it came to romantic experience and Hans was going to use that to his full advantage.

Now, Elsa wasn't as much fun as Anna, he had to admit, but he'd be damned if she wasn't a naturally great kisser. Hans certainly enjoyed their impromptu kissing session, and he definitely wanted more. He wanted to kiss her, wanted to run his hands over her body and keep her calm, wanted to lay his head in her lap and hear her lull him to sleep with a song as she threaded her thin fingers though his hair, wanted to control her and get her to do whatever he wanted.

He was almost there, he knew; he'd broken new ground today. So now all he had to do was lead her on more and in a few weeks he could propose.

With Hans as Elsa's only hope for happiness, he knew she couldn't say no, especially if he asked at just the right moment.

The Queen needed a King, and everyone looked to Hans to be the new leader for Arendelle.

Together they'd be the most powerful rulers the kingdom ever knew.

Now all he needed was a ring….

**PROGRESS. That's pretty much the major thing I can say for this chapter. And an abuse of semicolons, sorry! Elsa's learning how to control her powers more, Hans is almost king, and they're finally close to getting together. **

**Also Elsa doesn't love Hans. Too early for commitment like that. Will she in the future? Hell if I know (actually, I do know, but that's a spoiler!). **

**To address a Guest reviewer, who asked if Elsa will ****eventually display the sexiness we saw in "Let It Go," I have this to say: there's a reason I keep drawing her in nothing but a nightshirt lately.**

**In short, yes! Sexy Elsa is damn sexy! It'd be a crime not to write that in here eventually!**

**Next chapter: When Hans proposes to Elsa in front of a crowd, he knows she can't say no; everyone in Arendelle wants them together. And with the pressure on to look good, Elsa finally lets Hans get to her.**

**Now go listen to "Jump Into the Fog" by The Wombats~**

**~Eliza**


	6. Jump Into the Fog with Me

**There was high demand for this and I couldn't resist. One more final to go, guys! Then I'm home free to write as I please. A LOT happens in this chapter, and keep in mind it all happens over a matter of a few months' time.**

**I know there was a lot of people complaining about Anna, about Hans and Elsa kissing, and whatever your little hearts desire to complain about. But keep in mind that kiss happened a few weeks after Anna's funeral. Also, Elsa doesn't suspect a thing about Hans actually being evil and malicious. She thinks everything he's doing is because he wants to help her. He's cornering her into ****thinking he's the only person who's going to help her through this time.**

**I don't know, I find that pretty irresistible. Or maybe I just find Hans irresistible.**

**Anyway, here's more plot.**

_**Jump Into the Fog**_

**Chapter 6**

"_It's clear you feel nothing so jump into the fog with me."_

* * *

Only the dignitaries knew of Hans' false marriage to Anna, and Elsa couldn't help but wonder why they kept their mouths shut, especially when they left for their respective kingdoms just a few weeks after the Duke of Weselton had stormed out…

It could really make a girl suspicious, especially if said girl currently had her lips pressed against the man to which her recently deceased sister was supposedly married. This certainly crossed Elsa's mind a few times (at least once a week after that first encounter), and usually Hans would just make her forget once he was pressed up against her.

She hadn't brought it up since that last rehearsal before Anna's funeral, now that she thought about it…

"Wait, wait…" Much as Elsa wanted to just give in more to Hans, and as much as she wanted to experiment around with just how many _positions_ there were for kissing, it really was bugging her…

"Since when have you had any reservations about this…?" Hans teased, moving his lips down to just behind her ear. With him cornering her against a wall in her office, he definitely had complete control over the situation.

"Hans, I'm serious." Elsa gently nudged him away a bit, looking at him as seriously as she could. "I want to ask you something."

Pulling away a bit, Hans just licked his slightly chapped lips and nodded, keeping his face relatively close to Elsa's. "Ask away, Your Highness…" he murmured.

Taking his face in her hands, she kept that thoughtful look on her face. "If you like me, then why did you decide to be with Anna?" she asked, pouting slightly.

Hans sighed, looking down a moment before meeting Elsa's eyes concernedly. "I thought you wouldn't be open to any idea of romance; I was too hesitant to approach you," he confessed, pressing his forehead to hers. "So I opted for Anna, thinking maybe I'd get along with her better—and I did relate to her quite well, I won't lie. But Elsa… I regret not knowing you then like I do now. And as much as I did love Anna, you're… well, you're mysterious, different. With Anna, things seemed predictable and a bit too rushed."

"Rushed…!" Elsa scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You proposed to her after a few hours of even _knowing_ her!" she pointed out, running a hand through her hair to calm down. "... I'm sorry, I'm sorry… but I still have my qualms about… whatever this is… I feel like I'm dishonoring her, disrespecting her…"

Pulling away more, Hans stared Elsa down, as if he could make Elsa submit by just looking at her. He didn't make a move. Neither did Elsa. But she was already giving in, like she didn't know why she doubted him. She still couldn't help but feel guilty, like she'd stolen her sister's love just like how years earlier she'd stolen their parents' attention.

"Elsa. I explained myself," he said lowly, impatiently. "I explained myself weeks ago. I vowed to protect you, Elsa, on Anna's deathbed. I promised her you wouldn't be unhappy, and all she asked was that you thought back on her fondly."

Maybe she was being too hard on him… Looking down, Elsa realized that if she really did feel horrid for this, she would have addressed the problem the first time Hans kissed her.

Not that she didn't feel bad about seemingly taking Anna's first romantic interest. But her body kept deceiving her mind whenever any thought of how this was wrong ever crept in… No, her body kept getting drawn to him; whenever they were together she physically craved more. Perhaps it was because she'd never touched _anyone_ like this before, or perhaps it was the fact that Hans was indeed quite handsome and charming, but she really couldn't help herself.

If something felt so good, was it really so bad? Other than his former relationship with Anna, Hans only showed nothing but kindness and comfort toward her when no one else would. He picked her up when she was at her lowest point, raising her up to be a better queen for her people.

In a way, Hans was her savior—at least, in the sense of regaining her people's trust. He took over her hardest tasks without a complaint, helping her draft her proposals, and he didn't hesitate to give her any advice she needed.

She couldn't resist when it came to someone like Hans, was the short conclusion she came up with.

"What would make you feel better right now?" Hans then asked, resting his hands lightly on Elsa's waist. "I can tell you're definitely feeling uneasy about me. I can leave, if you'd like."

"No, no…" Elsa sighted, running her hands down Hans' neck and across the wide expanse of his shoulders. "Keep me company as I read?" She'd been engrossed in one of her history books before Hans distracted her.

"As you wish." Hans nodded, letting Elsa by so she could take her book back to the sofa. She sat with her legs tucked to her side, and Hans immediately took his place beside her, arm wrapped around her shoulder as he just watched her lose herself to the words on the page.

She'd only finished her current chapter (which was actually about another twenty to thirty pages) when Hans just sighed, boldly taking it all a step further when he suddenly laid his head in her lap.

Elsa jumped, eyes widening as she felt a jolt of electricity shoot down her body, her book almost dropping out of her hand. The corners of the ceiling froze over a bit. "Hans, what are you doing?!" she cried, tensing up immediately.

Shrugging, he only looked up at her with a slightly devious smile. "Take a break," he suggested, getting comfortable.

But the frost started to creep down the walls… "I just took a break," she said evenly, trying to calm down, but how could she when Hans had his head directly in her lap? "Please, just get off of me…"

"Not until you sing," he said suddenly, looking up at Elsa earnestly. "Just think of it as another exercise." Hans gestured to the frost-covered walls.

Elsa felt so tempted to just shove him off and go back to her book, but she didn't really want to read about finances or agricultural goods, and she didn't sing for fun anymore… It couldn't be too bad to indulge him, just this once…

"You're impossible," she murmured, rolling her eyes playfully. But she started on a melody, and she noticed Hans close his eyes contently.

He really enjoyed listening to her.

Before she knew it, the frost on the walls began to disappear. Had Hans planed this as a new exercise he wanted to try out…? If so, it really was working…

She'd started on a fourth song, growing more confidence in her voice when she heard a knock on the door that disturbed everything. Hans shot up; Elsa froze in her place.

"Your Majesty, it's time to meet with the planner for the upcoming Ball." It was Kai, and Elsa realized she spent quite a bit of time just _singing_.

"Damn," Hans mumbled, seeming extremely disappointed. But he just straightened his coat and offered Elsa his arm when he stood. "Shall we, then?"

Nodding, Elsa took his arm, knowing that Hans was going to have a rather large part in planning this gala as well. He just seemed so insistent on helping Elsa with all her royal responsibilities…

Looking up at him, she realized that it wasn't much of a burden, having Hans help her out whenever she needed it.

* * *

The Ball wasn't for a few months, but when it came to planning these events, royals just loved to plan everything to a T and make it look like it was all just so effortless.

Hans knew it all too well; after all, he was also a royal, albeit a practically useless one.

The purpose of the Benefactor's Ball was to have the cream of the crop from neighboring kingdoms throw their money around toward charitable causes, like it was a burden they were all so damn rich. Like they actually enjoyed the fact that they were so "charitable" a few times a year.

Now, Hans didn't mind giving back to the community—on the contrary, he rather enjoyed it, whether it was handing out shrugs and blankets to those who couldn't afford them in this harsh winter, or offering free food to families who couldn't afford a hot meal, there really was something rather satisfying about it.

Now, in the Southern Isles, his deeds either went ignored by his parents or teased by his bothers, who were just as bad as the guest list for this overblown-but-traditional celebration. It definitely didn't make the grateful smiles and words of praise all the more meaningful if the people to which he was trying to prove himself didn't even acknowledge him for it.

But in Arendelle, the people practically worshipped his good deeds, most notably among the people in the palace and especially toward Elsa. The more good she saw him do, the more open she was to him.

So while he wasn't really looking forward to this gala, he was at least grateful for the fact that Arendelle itself just couldn't get enough of him as the benevolent prince they felt they all needed.

Hans just sighed, falling back to the guest bed that was practically his by now. He supposed he could visit Elsa, but he did know he'd been distracting her quite a lot from her work, so he figured he'd giver her some time to catch up.

He knew it wasn't a crime to like Elsa, or to even fall for her a bit, as this had been his plan from the beginning, but was he diving in too far…? What if she became uncontrollable or a threat to her people? Did Hans have it in him to slay her? Could he bring forth the mentality he'd possessed when his sword was poised at Elsa's neck back when he didn't know anything about her? Could he still keep his manipulative nature about, like how he'd shown it in threatening blackmail and destruction to the dignitaries when he made them keep quiet about his "marriage" to Anna?

"Prince Hans?" The sharp knock took him out of his thoughts. "I have that order you requested."

Perfect.

* * *

"Gerda, is the padding necessary…?" Elsa asked, examining herself in the mirror. From the side she looked quite… busty. Not that Elsa had much to begin with. When Gerda first fit her into the dress it fit like a glove, but now was it a bit scandalous, despite the fact that the only thing that was showing was a bit of her chest?

With her hair braided back into an elaborate bun, though, and with glass heels adorning her feet, Elsa did feel quite glamorous… But even still… "I-I mean… there's a bit of… _cleavage_ showing…" she whispered.

Gerda pat Elsa's shoulder lightly. "My Lady, you look absolutely beautiful," she assured, and the handmaidens nodded in agreement.

It would be the first time Elsa threw a ball since the coronation. And some of the royals and dignitaries from them who learned of her powers would be there as well…

Needless to say, Elsa was quite nervous.

Just as she was putting her gloves on, Hans knocked on her door like clockwork to escort her to the Ballroom.

Again, as long as he was there, some of the burden would be easier to bear. And he looked quite handsome in his regal suit; how could Elsa resist such a helpful hand?

* * *

Now while Elsa felt out of her element at a large gala like this, dancing with a few dignitaries and royals certainly caused her to calm down a bit.

A few glasses of champagne didn't hurt too much, either…

"Be careful. Another glass and you'll be tripping over your feet," Hans teased, leading her into a slow waltz. "And here I thought you didn't dance… You're a natural."

Blushing, Elsa felt his thumb graze up and down her waist. Was it just the champagne getting to her, or was he pressing her against his body…? "I'm not dancing; you're just leading me," she countered just as playfully, letting her skirts and cape twirl around her feet. All eyes were on them, examining the Queen to see if she'd slip up at all. The pressure was most certainly high…

"Give yourself some credit." Hans shrugged a bit, dipping Elsa before giving her a twirl. "At least twelve percent."

Elsa chuckled a bit, moving the hand on his shoulder to the back of his neck. "Eight," she replied.

"Fifteen." He grinned as if to say, _two can play at this game_.

"Five."

After a moment, Hans pursed his lips a bit. "Ten?" he finally decided.

Elsa giggled a bit, then nodded, finally relenting. "Fine. You win," she agreed.

"I always do." Hans shrugged again, then stopped dancing as Elsa noticed someone tap on his shoulder.

"Mind if I steal a dance?" a young brunette, around Hans' age, asked politely.

"Of course." Hans bowed out, letting the brunette step in. Elsa just curtseyed to him before he bowed and took her hand.

"Your Highness, must say this party is quite the rage," he complimented, shooting her a warm smile. Elsa noticed out of the corner of her eye that Hans was asking a petite girl with a pixie haircut to dance.

"Thank you…" she replied automatically, keeping her eyes on this man's as she tried to scan for his name.

"Prince Eugene of Corona, Your Highness," he filled in, grinning.

"Of course!" Elsa blushed, slightly embarrassed. He and his wife had been at her coronation, after all. "Don't worry, I won't unleash a hellish force onto you…" Oh, gods, did she really just say that…?

Eugene just chuckled, twirling Elsa around. "My wife had magical abilities too, don't worry," he assured, gesturing to the girl Hans was currently dancing with.

Ah, so that was Princess Rapunzel of Corona. She was only about Anna's age, maybe a bit older.

"Ice isn't the same as healing," Elsa replied, knowing of the stories. Rapunzel could repair; Elsa could only destroy.

"You'll learn to control them eventually." Eugene shot her a warm grin. "I have total faith in you."

"Thank you for your words of kindness," she just deadpanned in return reciprocating the smile. They danced for a bit in comfortable silence after that until the song ended. Eugene bowed again and excused himself.

Immediately Rapunzel took Elsa's arm, all smiles and giddiness. Eugene retreated to exchange a few words with Hans.

"Your Highness!" she exclaimed, giving a slight curtsey. Elsa couldn't help but notice she had a bit of her own bust showing through her sweetheart neckline, and she immediately felt a bit less self-conscious.

"Your husband is quite the gentleman," Elsa stated, nodding at the young princess.

"Thank you." Rapunzel giggled a bit. "I just wanted to say, if you _ever_ need a girl to talk to, you're more than welcome to write. I think your powers are absolutely wonderful, but I know you scared a few people at the coronation. They don't really understand what you can really do."

"Thank you for your consideration," Elsa replied warmly, patting Rapunzel's hand gently. "I'm starting to get control of them. And you should know, the palace of Arendelle is always open to anyone from Corona."

Before Rapunzel could reply, Hans took to the head of the Ballroom, clinking a glass to get everyone's attention.

Elsa shot him a confused look, as the toasts for the evening had already been announced. What was going on?

"Guests, friends, dignitaries…" Hans took a sip of his glass, then raised it to the crowd. "I'd like to thank you all once again for your attendance and generous donations. I know the speeches have been said, but… I have a special announcement to make." His eyes met Elsa's briefly as he set the glass down on a passing tray.

"What are you doing?" Elsa mouthed, but Hans just moved on.

"Without the wonderful staff at this palace, tonight would not be possible," he continued. "Please, let's have a round of applause for them." Politely, everyone did just that, and it wasn't just Elsa who seemed confused.

"And please, let us honor the wonderful Queen of Arendelle, without whom this night could not have been a success." Again, the crowd applauded, but Hans had already said this…

"Queen Elsa, would you mind joining me up here?" Hans requested, looking right at her. All eyes trained to her, and slowly Elsa withdrew from Rapunzel and she made her way to Hans' side.

"Hans, why are you doing this?" she whispered when he was in earshot.

But Hans just ignored her, taking her hands in his own. He faced her, and Elsa's eyes widened. "Never in my life has a woman like you truly captivated me," he started, and Elsa could feel her heart pounding in her ears rapidly. "With you, the world feels truly beautiful, and only with you do I feel most complete."

_Don't do it, please don't, Hans,_ Elsa pleaded silently, but Hans was already getting down on one knee, picking out a small box from his pocket.

It was as she feared, mostly because Hans was making a public spectacle out of it, and Elsa could start to feel her powers become more impatient.

In private, she definitely wouldn't be this nervous or scared.

He took her left glove off, presenting Elsa with a rather large diamond ring nestled in the small box. The crowd gasped; all eyes were on the Queen of Arendelle and the youngest Prince of the Southern Isles.

"Elsa, will you marry me?" Hans asked, looking up at her quite earnestly.

Time froze at that moment. Elsa could feel nothing but those eyes glued to the scene. Rapunzel was absolutely ecstatic. Gerda grinned at her place in the back, looking as if she might cry. Even Kai seemed anxious.

No one seemed to notice the frost forming on the windows.

Gently Hans held Elsa's bare hand, and she looked down at him. He looked as if he'd be crushed if she didn't say yes…

They _all_ wanted her to say yes.

But did _she_ want to…? She had admitted to thinking Hans was the most logical, if not only, choice for a chance at happiness.

He helped her out, after all. He really did care about her… And Elsa herself self-confessed to not minding him as a husband.

She did like him a lot. Maybe by the time they were married she'd learn to love him.

That, and all those eyes just seemed to pressure her more…

"Yes…!" she finally decided breathlessly, nodding at Hans with a shy smile.

Grinning, Hans slid the ring onto Elsa's finger. He then stood up, picking her up by the waist and twirling her around.

The audience burst into applause as Hans set Elsa down, sealing the engagement with a kiss.

Elsa felt safe in his arms, protected.

After all, having the Prince of Practically Perfect as her husband would only make her a happier person.

Wouldn't it?

**There, bam, our couple is engaged. Oh Hans you sly dog, ambushing poor Elsa in front of a huge crowd. He's like those guys that ask their prom dates out in some huge gesture because it pressures them into saying yes. Only it's marriage.**

**Also I'm totally turning Hans into Light Yagami, yep. Got the God complex established. But I do think that Hans might actually have a soft spot for doing charitable work if it means people start to love him. But his family never noticed it so he decided to move on to somewhere they'd appreciate him more. I'm of course referencing the scene in _Frozen _where Hans is handing out blankets to the people and offering them food in the Great Hall. He has this really grateful smile on his face when a woman compliments him and tells him that Arendelle is indebted to his kindness. I think it's genuine.**

**Oh, and sorry guys, Rapunzel and Flynn are only in this chapter. If I wanted to talk about the relations between Arendelle and Corona this would be a crossover. But it's not. It's if _Frozen _had another two hours tacked on to the end. **

**Did anyone get my _Avengers _reference? :D **

**Next chapter: Hans is incredibly enthusiastic about planning his and Elsa's wedding. Meanwhile, Elsa is having her reservations, particularly about what happens right _after_ the wedding reception...**

**Until then!**

**~Eliza**


	7. You Don't Look That Hygienic, Anyway

**Yeah, I know I said I was home free after finals, but hey, you decorate an entire Christmas tree and tell me you're still pumped to write. Whew, I'm so exhausted! But I did want to get this out, because we're starting to see some steamy Hansla pop up~ Nothing M-rated yet, but that's coming up.**

**So here's something entirely Elsa-centric, because Hans is going to be shrouded in some of mystery for a bit. At least, until I'm ready to share his thoughts on all this~ Also, Elsa is the interesting one here. She has all the fears and apprehensions about the wedding. We already know what Hans is thinking during this.**

**And to address one guest who said I "sucked" because I wasn't talking about Anna and Kristoff just yet: _T__his is a Hansla-centric story. Hans and Elsa are the main focus, not Anna, Kristoff, and company. This is the heart of the first act of the story. If you are looking for something with Kristanna, then I'm sure you can find something else on the site in a heartbeat. Please be patient, as they will be appearing in chapter_ ten.**

**That note applies to anyone who wants to know what's going on with Anna and Kristoff, by the way. Anna is still thawing out. Yes, it's taking her this long. This is my AU, and I'm making the rules for it. If you have a problem, then please just trust that I have an outline for this story and I know what I'm trying to accomplish.**

**That being said, please enjoy this chapter!**

_**Jump Into the Fog**_

**Chapter 7**

"_You don't look that hygienic, anyway."_

* * *

Despite all the changing themes and details of her upcoming wedding, of one thing Elsa was certain.

Hans wanted children.

He never outright said this, but Elsa could tell that's what Hans wanted when he started going off about the future, and whether or not the nursery was still available, and how he loved the sound of small feet against the floor and tiny laughter…

It frightened Elsa to think that one day she could be a mother. What if she wasn't mentally ready, and her powers hurt her own child? Worse yet, what if the child inherited her powers? Elsa could barely keep her own in check! Even now, whenever she stressed out about this, frost and ice started to cover whatever surface her hands were touching.

She wasn't regretting this decision at all, but thinking about this future certainly made the diamond ring on her finger all the more heavier.

Hans, on the other hand, was nothing short of ecstatic, even when Elsa mentioned they were inviting his brothers to the wedding. He certainly seemed much more enthused than when he'd been with Anna… He just loved telling everyone about his "lovely Queen," and how happy he was that Arendelle embraced him as their soon-to-be king with open arms.

And Hans had certainly become much more intimate with Elsa since their engagement. Before now, they'd kiss, yes, but now Hans just seemed so _eager_ to be with her.

Like now, as they were trying to think up a color scheme (Elsa opted for blues and purples, Hans for something warmer), he leaned over, taking her left hand. Already they were sitting relatively close on this sofa before the fireplace, knees gently grazing every once in a while…

"Meet in the middle for a warmer blue…?" he compromised, pressing a kiss to the base of her neck.

Elsa shied away a bit, blushing. She felt so sensitive there… Pressing her legs together tighter, she nodded slowly. "I've just been told blue was my best color…"

"Maybe decorate to represent your beautiful ice palace…?" Hans suggested, only moving his lips upward. Elsa tried to keep her breathing in check, her gloved hands holding onto his bare ones tightly. She noticed lately around her he stopped wearing them while they were together, as she started to wear hers more… His nose brushed gently against the soft curve of her jaw.

"We don't want to make people freeze," Elsa whispered, looking down at just how tightly she was holding onto him. She could feel the trickling of tingles shooting down her spine, the formation of goose bumps travel down her arms, the slight tensing of her body…

"Just a few enhancements," he assured, just moving up, up… His moved one of his hands to enclose around her, gently pulling her closer to him. "Think about it…?"

Elsa just nodded. She supposed she could push Hans away, but it wasn't making her too uncomfortable.

No, it was making her feel _good_.

And Elsa didn't know how to feel about that. Wasn't that what she was supposed to feel, though?

Suddenly all her read knowledge—about the world, about humans, about emotions—all flew out the window now that she was experiencing such intimate physical contact for the first time. Elsa turned to Hans with a shaky breath, closing the gap between them with a soft kiss.

Immediately Hans placed the papers they were taking notes on to the ground and gave a soft hum, his hands grazing over her hips gently. Elsa leaned up into Hans, her body completely attracted to feeling and wanting _more_ of this, more of him. Mentally she could feel she wasn't ready for such an intimate commitment, but she knew she had to be; they were getting married, after all.

Elsa's eyes shot open as she felt something slip almost effortlessly into her mouth. Another shock ran through her body, and she felt grateful the gloves concealed her hands or that roaring fire would be completely out. It felt strange—slimy and unrelenting—but strangely _natural_ as well. In pure curiosity, Elsa quickly darted her own tongue out to meet his, letting out a shaky breath through her nose.

Hans gave another satisfied hum of appreciation, and before Elsa even realized it they were completely horizontal, totally engrossed in each other. She dove in for another passionate kiss, feeling her head spin with just how far her body wanted to take it. It scared her, but she felt exhilarated, excited. Her arms just wrapped tighter around his neck, letting her back arch so she could _feel_ him against her tightly. Their lips and tongues danced together in some improvised tangle, with Hans leading and Elsa tentatively reacting to his touches.

A curious hand shifted to brush against her clothed thigh, moving slowly up, slowly in as they kissed.

Elsa let out a noise she'd never even thought she'd utter, and that's when she finally caught up with herself.

This was too much, too fast, just two weeks after the initial engagement. Elsa pulled away from Hans slowly, panting a bit. Her body felt like it was on fire, something she thought she'd never feel. And with Hans so close, it seemed so tempting to just dive in again.

A look of understanding passed over Hans' face, and he nodded slowly, his hand dropping from her thigh, which she realized was awfully high up. He just gave a soft sigh, then laid down, resting his head right on her bosom, which, thank the gods, was at least covered up. Before the engagement, she wouldn't dare have him pressed up to her like this. But Elsa knew, she'd have to get used to it.

"Sing to me," he requested softly, holding her close.

Because it felt right, Elsa shakily reached up and threaded her fingers through his auburn hair, which felt rather thick and soft, even with her gloves on. "Does that really soothe you?" she asked in disbelief.

"More than anything," Hans admitted, leaning a bit into her hand with a content sigh. "Probably even more so now that you're doing that, too… Really, Elsa, you never cease to amaze me."

Elsa gave a nervous chuckle, but she started on yet another melody, to which Hans immediately relaxed.

In a way, doing this, even with Hans pressed against her, was soothing her as well.

* * *

Elsa opted for a yearlong engagement. Hans wanted three weeks. Elsa tried for six months. Hans undercut her at six weeks.

They finally conceded on two and a half months. Hans wasn't lying when he said he got what he wanted, even if he had to compromise a bit.

The whole engagement seemed to fly by Elsa, since Hans was the one who wanted to take over the majority of planning based on his enthusiasm about the whole affair. And Elsa, though not as enthusiastic, did help out quite a bit. This was her wedding, after all, and she did want to enjoy it.

But Elsa had other things on her mind. Things she felt too embarrassed to discuss with anyone, and she hadn't felt so alone since… well, since Anna died.

Whenever she wasn't getting fit into her dress (which was coming out amazingly so far), or tasting cake options, or choosing a color scheme, Elsa retreated to her room and locked the door.

She studied the books she could find on the subject immediately, locking them away afterward so no one knew what she was up to… Elsa was so determined to prepare for this she braved the library—something she thought she'd never do after Anna died. But Elsa also needed books like… well, _those_, and she felt completely relieved when she noticed she wouldn't have to ask for advice…

But the books only spewed facts, which, while important, didn't teach Elsa how she should _act_ during the whole thing. She knew what happened, where it went and the science behind it, but was she supposed to assist in undressing him? Was she supposed to do _anything_? Elsa felt too apprehensive to try and see how stimulating those areas felt; besides, wouldn't it be better if she saved herself completely for her wedding night?

While reading, Elsa did feel her cheeks heat up and her body tense. She felt a strange sensation… down there… and she chastised herself often for letting it get out of control, interesting as the subject was.

Whenever she was alone with Hans, and whenever Hans tried (and failed) to take things further, Elsa could tell that he'd had at least some experience in this area, and she hoped she didn't seem too naïve… As of now, nothing really advanced past some intense kissing and some light touches, which Elsa appreciated. At least mentally. Physically she always felt she needed more; she craved every part of him and by the time Hans left her panting she just wanted to tear off their clothes and just get her frustrations out.

It irritated her greatly, to say the least.

The reason why Elsa kept stopping herself, though, was because she feared it was blasphemous, despite the fat that she and Hans were engaged and it was bound to happen. She felt if it happened before the wedding, though, _somehow_ everyone would just know and would judge her for it. Elsa already felt uneasy when she saw her handmaidens after Hans escorted her back to her room at night. Gods help her if anyone ever walked in on them during one of their nearly regular sessions….

* * *

If there was something Elsa prided herself in during this, though, it was just how amazingly the wedding was coming along and how much she was now looking forward to it the more developments were made. As soon as her dress was finished she couldn't wait to wear it, and she just started to feel much more excited than apprehensive about the whole matter.

Maybe it was because Elsa was starting to grow more attached to Hans, maybe it was the fact that she was finally happy with herself for the first time in forever, but she finally felt she found her place.

It was here in Arendelle as Queen, with Hans by her side.

So by the time they rehearsal dinner came around Elsa felt like she was floating on a cloud. She greeted her guests enthusiastically, chatting about just how excited she was, despite the fact that inside her heart kept beating loudly and people kept commenting on how this was the coldest winter Arendelle had ever experienced.

While happy, though, Elsa's powers seemed completely in check, though she still had no idea how to thaw out the kingdom yet. She took Hans' arm tightly, grinning up at him with a champagne glass in her free hand.

Hans, on the other hand, looked like he was _trying_ to be happy, though he wasn't completely. Elsa could tell that ever since his brothers arrived, Hans seemed uneasy, like he had to act on his best behavior to get their approval.

"Darling, it's a celebration," Elsa murmured in his ear, kissing his cheek quickly as they made their rounds around the Great Hall, greeting guests from neighboring kingdoms who would attend the wedding. "I know you're not too happy with your brothers, but just put on a smile and pretend you have more than anything they'll ever accomplish."

That indeed made Hans smile, as his brothers either joked about his new power and influence or they even flirted with Elsa a bit, just to get on his nerves. Hans just pat Elsa's hand on his arm, kissing the top of her head. "You know just what to say to put a smile on my face," he complimented. "Now let's finish our rounds and subject ourselves to too much champagne and cheesy toasts, okay?"

Elsa just nodded, resting her head on his shoulder a moment before they continued on their rounds, chatting aimlessly with dignitaries and royals who kept congratulating them on their nuptials. It bored the both of them to keep mundanely repeating just how excited they were and how happy Arendelle must be…

So when the toasts started it was pretty much all the same. They commented on just how "peachy" and "glowing" Elsa looked with Hans by her side, and they complimented the both of them on how "perfect" they looked together, and that they just seemed so fit to be "natural rulers." Hans seemed to sit up straighter whenever anyone made that comment, and he squeezed Elsa's hand under the table.

Even when Hans' brothers joked about their baby brother, Elsa just tittered along with them politely. But she watched her fiancé's jaw clench tightly when they spoke, and his hand gripped hers shakily, uneasily.

"We never thought Hans here would amount to anything," Henrik, the second oldest, chided with a slight chuckle. "But look, here he is, with a gorgeous kingdom and an absolutely breathtaking queen on his arm! Nice to know I was proven wrong."

Elsa just sipped at her drink; Hans downed his like that was all that mattered at the moment. Kai brought him yet another.

"Hans kept going on and on about this desire to rule his own kingdom one day," Harald, the seventh brother, remarked as he held his glass up. "We never believed him. Now look—the joke's on us. Not even some small, nowhere kingdom, but Arendelle of all places. Here's to surprising us, little brother. We know you're going to make a great king."

Smiling at that, Elsa took another sip, then pressed another kiss to Hans' cheek gently. "They're not all bad," she whispered, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. What Harald had said, about Hans wanting his own kingdom, just flew right over her head; it was mostly just a joke, anyway.

"Yeah, well, time to conclude this," he murmured back, nodding his head toward his soon-to-be wife. "Why don't you go now, dear, and I'll finish this off?"

Nodding, Elsa stood, lifting her skirts a bit to get them comfortably resting around her legs. "Ahem." She cleared her throat and held her glass up, looking out at the expecting crowd. But she knew what she was going to say.

"Friends, family, dignitaries, and representatives, Hans and I would just like to extend our thanks to all of your kind words, your love, and your support as we start our new lives together," she started, showing the crowd that her free hand was still clasped in Hans'. "As you know, it's been a rather rough few months for me… About half a year ago, my sister, Anna, passed just after my coronation as Queen of Arendelle." Pausing to catch herself before she got emotional, she noticed everyone shake their heads in condolence. "It's been difficult to adjust, but I couldn't have done it without Hans. He's been the person I've leaned on for support. He's shown me nothing but kindness and warmth, for which I thank him from the bottom of my heart. He's my savior through all of this." As she gave him a sheepish smile, the crowd "aww"-ed on cue.

"And now that we're getting married," she continued, "I couldn't possibly be happier. I don't remember feeling so ecstatic for anything in my life. So I raise this glass as my declaration for us starting a new chapter in our lives—to a new and brighter Arendelle, and for a happier tomorrow!"

The crowd burst into applause, while simultaneously taking sips of champagne. Hans gave Elsa an impressed smile, then took a sip before standing. He kissed Elsa's cheek softly and nodded at her to sit so he could respond to her words. Elsa did so, and she looked up at him expectantly.

"Now how do you top something as poignant as that?" he jested, squeezing Elsa's hand slightly. "Elsa has already commented on our thanks for your words of praise tonight. But here's something I learned after arriving in Arendelle—I didn't know just _what_ I was looking for until that fateful day on the fjord." Of course, only Elsa knew of that, and the audience to show they were keeping up.

"Elsa, you've changed _everything _for me," Hans complimented, shooting her a grateful smile. "By opening up to me you've taught me so much about your kingdom, your hopes and worries, but most importantly, about _you_. You've opened up a realm of possibilities, from which I can grow—not just as a monarch, not just as your husband, but as someone you trust, and as someone I hope to be with for the rest of my life. You've only opened my eyes to things I didn't know were possible. And Elsa, you know I will always be here for you. What I'm trying to get at here is that I'm just the happiest man in the world right now, because I'm with you, Elsa. So here's to you, My Queen—because without you, none of this happiness in my life right now would ever be possible."

Of course, Elsa couldn't help but grin at that; she'd never thought Hans loved being with her that much.

As she stood and finally pressed a kiss to his lips, that's when she truly felt ready—for the wedding, for Hans, for ruling alongside him.

It felt absolutely perfect and wonderful.

**So I decided to kind of just fly by the engagement, because that's not really the main focus. Here, it's all about Elsa's insecurities-not just as a virgin, but as someone who's never had contact with anyone on such an intimate level. It's pretty much her evolution from being completely hesitant to much less hesitant, basically.**

**Also it was a lot of fun to write about Elsa making out for the first time. Now I can only imagine just how fun the sex is going to be to write...**

**Next chapter: When Kristoff goes to Oaken's for carrots for Sven and he finds the place closed, he travels further to Arendelle. There he discovers that Elsa's getting married-to the person who betrayed Anna. He's thwarted in getting in to the reception, despite his attempts, but he at least knows Anna will wake up any day and he will inform her about Hans then. Meanwhile, though Elsa is nervous about the wedding, it goes off without a hitch and she finds herself with a new king by her side.**

**So we get a bit of Kristoff next chapter. Again, though, it's probably going to be Elsa-centric. With maybe a bit of Hans in there, if only to compliment how hot Elsa looks in her dress~**

**Till then!**

**~Eliza**


	8. In Hope That We Hit the Ground Upright

**So here we are, at the wedding~ May I just say that I appreciate every single one of your reviews and follows and favorites? Seriously, I've never had so much hype for any of my fics before. ;w; So we're getting to around the halfway point. I realize that this is probably a bit longer than you all were expecting, but yeah, Hans and Elsa getting married is just the end of the first act. There's still integrating Anna back into the story, and figuring out how she's going to take all this, where Hans should go now that he has everything that he wants...**

**Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. There's a surprise for people in here for all y'all who don't read my ridiculously long ANs. ;)**

_**Jump Into the Fog**_

**Chapter 8**

"_We feel nothing so jump into the fog, in the hope that we hit the ground upright."_

* * *

_Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue._

Old and borrowed was her mother's veil, back when she married her father. Just touching the light but extensive material made Elsa feel safe, protected behind it, though Hans would have to pull it over her head and crown for the traditional wedding kiss, and for every moment after that. The veil traveled down her back and ended right at her waist, and never had Elsa felt so elegant and glamorous, even after experiencing what it was like to wear _ice_.

That's where the something new and something blue came in. Gerda didn't hesitate to show off Elsa's skin through a mid-thigh slit on her left leg, slightly imitating her beautiful Snow Queen gown, with white silk and the lightest blue, sparkling tulle enhancing it as the train trailed for what seemed like miles behind her. The white, sleeveless bodice emphasized Elsa's every curve (with some padding, of course—but this time, Elsa didn't mind), and intricate blue embroidery decorated the front, while a long, translucent white-blue cape attached to the back, floating right above the train when she walked. It reminded Elsa of a mix between her ice gown and the dress Anna wore on her coronation. It showed off way too much skin and way too much cleavage.

But Elsa finally felt both beautiful and _sexy_.

Her platinum hair pinned back into a tight, elaborate chignon, and darker makeup enhancing her face, Elsa slipped into a new pair of glass slippers and finished off her look with white gloves, stitched together with blue thread. She couldn't risk her nervousness getting the better of her, much as it pained her not to wear the platinum band and diamond against her skin. But necessary measures had to be taken.

Now, as Gerda admired her handiwork, she really did start to cry, and Elsa rushed to the old maid, embracing her as she fought her own tears. Gerda sniffed, and Elsa felt completely proud to be wearing such a gorgeous dress.

"I'm sorry, My Lady, but you just look so, so, beautiful…!" she sobbed, and Elsa just shook her head.

"No, no, don't worry about it," Elsa assured as Gerda pulled away with a handkerchief to her eyes. "You did such a wonderful job, Gerda; I've never felt so amazing in a dress before…"

Nodding, Gerda backed up humbly, not wanting to ruin Elsa's beautiful dress.

This time Hans wouldn't escort her, as it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Her handmaidens just gathered her exceptionally long train as Elsa trekked toward the church.

She wouldn't have slept a wink last night if she didn't know it'd give her bags under her eyes. Elsa felt every single emotion run through her: apprehension, ecstasy, shock, anxiety, fear, elation. But she eventually fell asleep, once the thought went through her mind that this was her last night in her old room.

It pained Elsa to know that her parents' room was being remodeled for her and Hans, and she'd protested the idea at first. But it was tradition. Her parents had moved in after her grandparents, and they'd moved in after the generation before them. So now it was Elsa's turn to completely immerse herself as Queen, as monarch. It was her turn to really take the reins, to follow tradition, to make her parents proud.

She was ready.

Gerda handed Elsa a bouquet of forget-me-nots, irises, and white lilies, and Elsa gratefully accepted it, giving the old maid a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything," she whispered, smiling.

She took a few deep breaths and the doors opened, signaling her cue.

* * *

There wasn't any nervousness showing on Hans' face, but inside he expected a riot, a protest, something or someone to stop this, who knew about what he'd told Anna.

If he wasn't wearing gloves right now, then he would have dug his nails into his skin so deep they would have drawn blood.

His brothers smirked at him as he stood at the altar, like they were thinking Elsa wouldn't show, like they _knew_ something might go wrong. Hans tried to ignore them, but those stares seemed to go right through him, like they always did.

He could tell Elsa didn't love him. She respected him, yes, and she saw him more as a handsome necessity in her life. The only royal willing to rule alongside her, produce heirs with her: the icy, mysterious Snow Queen. But she was definitely attracted to him, both physically and mentally. He noticed the way she leaned into him when they kissed, that her body wanted more of it. Hans wasn't stupid; he knew it was inevitable once the guests left and they had to share the same bed. But they had to get through the wedding first, which he had no doubt that this was either going to go so smoothly he could skate on it like the ice Elsa could conjure up, or _something_ terrible would prevent him from forming this union.

Once the procession started it seemed to go on forever; Hans wanted this done and over with, but at the same time he wanted to savor this—savor a sweet victory in accomplishing his goal.

His jaw dropped as he glanced down the aisle. It was a huge risk for her, not wearing any petticoats underneath her skirt, one Hans was all the more grateful Elsa took. With her bare leg peeking out underneath that huge slit with each step, Hans wanted all the more to just finally run a hand up those perfect, lean legs of hers. But that was for later.

Eyes scanning up, Hans couldn't believe how absolutely stunning Elsa looked. Really, after all the conservative outfits and gowns, it was a bit shocking to see her showing so much skin. Arms, neck, chest… were her breasts really that big, or was that just padding…? Surprisingly, the only thing Elsa really seemed to cover up were her hands, for fear she could freeze the whole church.

All eyes were on the bride, oohing and ahhing over her risqué dress and long train. Hans held his arm out for Elsa to take and she did. He felt her shaking, still not used to all these eyes watching her.

"You look so beautiful," Hans complimented softly, watching her smile a bit behind her veil. "And incredibly sexy," he added under his breath.

Elsa blushed, clutching her bouquet tighter. "You're not too shabby yourself," she murmured, stopping before the priest.

Shrugging, Hans ceased contact with Elsa, and their guests finally sat in their pews. To be honest, in his new custom suit, which was white and embellished with the same shade of blue as the royal embroidery on Elsa's bodice, he definitely didn't think he held a candle to his soon-to-be wife. But that wasn't going to keep him from enjoying this. He definitely would keep his eyes only on her, though…

"Dearly beloved," the priest proclaimed, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, and Hans, Prince of the Southern Isles…"

Even during rehearsals Hans tuned this all out, at least until their vows. All the traditional words that needed to be said… it could put one to sleep. Luckily, if he started dozing off, he could just sneak a peek at Elsa's leg, or let her eyes linger slightly on her chest… Never too long, though. With Elsa's eyes focused on the priest, it was all too easy.

Finally, with one of his many nephews as the ring bearer, Hans procured the platinum band and diamond, taking Elsa's left hand gently. He perked his ears up, repeating after the priest.

"I, Hans, Prince of the Southern Isles, take you, Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, to be my wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'till death do us part," he vowed, slipping the ring on Elsa's gloved hand. She gave a relieved smile. It wasn't official just yet, though…

"I, Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, take you, Hans, Prince of the Southern Isles, to be my husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'till death do us part," Elsa repeated in a slightly shaking, yet clear voice as she slid the wedding band onto his left ring finger.

"If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Hans held his breath, waiting for a voice to object, for someone to shoot up and push him away, for someone to tell Elsa and the audience about his malevolent intents. The seconds drew by like hours, and he clenched his jaw so tight he thought it would break.

The priest's voice broke the too-long silence, and Hans finally stopped tensing. "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," he announced, the crowd bursting into applause before he added, "You may now kiss the bride."

Gingerly Hans pulled the veil back over Elsa's crown and hair, shooting her a gentle smile before leaning in for a kiss.

She was his wife now. The term seemed foreign, unimaginable even, until this moment. It was reality.

She was his wife.

And now they were sharing their first kiss as a married couple. Elsa made sure her lips were pressed tightly together, and Hans flicked his tongue against the seam of them as a tease. Pulling away, he shot her a wink, his arm encircling her waist as he led her back down the aisle. Everyone applauded for them wildly.

"You terrible tease," she uttered, smirking up at him.

Hans pressed her hip against his tight, smirking back with just a hint of deviousness. "Elsa, my dear, you have no idea just how much of a tease I can be…"

* * *

It was a bit of a pain, going down to Oaken's just to get Sven's carrots. But they were the best around here, and it was closer than going into the heart of Arendelle.

Kristoff would do anything for his best friend, but there was also Anna he had to care for, who would wake up any day now, according to Pabbie. Her body felt warmer now, her hands and arms unfrozen and her hair back to its original color, even sans previous white streak. Anna's breathing sounded fuller and comfortable, and Kristoff didn't want to leave her side, as he wanted to be the first person she saw, so she knew he cared about her, that he'd helped her.

But, once at Oaken's, there were no lights on, and the door was locked. Strange, Kristoff usually came around this time and it was always open… Going back to Sven, he shrugged and pat his friend gently. "Looks like we're going into Arendelle…" he murmured, definitely not looking forward to the long trek. If Hans still happened to be there, if Elsa was still unstable… well, it was going to be memorable, that was for sure.

There was something _off_ about the kingdom, though, Kristoff noticed when he got there. No businesses were open, and the citizens were all out, atwitter about something exciting… Something was happening at the palace.

"C'mon, Sven, let's see what's going on…" The good thing about having a reindeer was that Kristoff could easily make his way through a crowd, as no one wanted to be close to a smelly reindeer and his equally pungent owner. But no one was budging…

"Excuse me, ma'am, what's going on?" he asked a woman bundled up in what seemed like ten blankets and coats in this snow.

"Why the royal wedding, of course," she replied with a nod.

Kristoff blinked at her, taken aback. "To whom is the Queen marrying?" His heart dropped at the very idea…

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, my dear boy!" she exclaimed, chuckling. "You're not from around here, are you?"

It was as he feared… Kristoff swallowed thickly, then cursed louder than he should have.

"U-um… thank you, ma'am…!" he excused himself with a blush, pushing more through the crowd. "Sven, we have to see what's going on inside…"

Of course, there were a ton of guards that definitely wouldn't let anyone in. Such an affair needed more security. But if Kristoff could at least _see_ what was going on, he could report back to Anna and Olaf and they could make some sort of plan. After all, Anna had been unconscious for months now. And Hans… well, he was way more sinister and crafty than Kristoff originally imagined.

From behind the wall of the courtyard, if Kristoff stood on Sven, he could just barely see over the wall into the Great Hall…

* * *

She'd had a bit too much to drink… Elsa laughed along to whatever Hans said about the single princess who caught her bouquet, holding onto him to keep from tripping over the long train of her dress. The one thing she realized was just how hard it was to keep from showing too much of her leg… More than once she caught Hans sneaking glances.

But he was her husband now. That made it okay, right…? Not to mention the fact that deep down she kind of _wanted_ him to keep looking at her like that.

They danced and laughed, and Elsa felt as happy as any woman should on her wedding day. Right now it was just about the present. All that was on her mind was not tripping over her feet and that they should cut the cake now.

Almost as if reading her mind, Hans led Elsa over to their three-layered cake, decorated in light blue icing, with one layer in marble, one in chocolate with strawberries, and the middle in rum-infused dark chocolate. Every guest kept their eyes on the golden couple as Hans took off his gloves, setting them aside. Feeling more confident, Elsa did the same to her own, slipping her ring back on her finger.

Elsa knew of this tradition, but she was a bit nervous to see where Hans would take it. As he took the knife in hand, he cut a clean slice of the rum-infused layer, setting it on his plate. He took some icing on his finger and smudged Elsa's nose. It felt cool and a bit sticky, and she gasped as she felt his tongue graze right after the icing, lapping it up with a smirk.

It reminded her about what they were going to do later.

Giggling nervously, Elsa took some icing and did the same to his cheek, leaning up to let her tongue dart out just barely to lick up the sweet, slightly sticky treat. She could hear the guests applaud in a muffled manner, as all she could focus on was Hans stepping closer to her, slipping his arm around her waist as he scooped up another small bit of icing on his index finger.

Keeping her blue eyes locked on his green ones, Elsa took his hand without a second thought and placed the tip of his finger in her mouth, shooting her tongue out to lap it up in small licks. Hans smirked, holding onto Elsa just a bit tighter.

As she pulled away slowly, she decided to try that as well. Something a bit more intimate in preparation… Hans looked surprised, but he leaned in, taking her hand as he did the same. Only his tongue took long, tantalizing, incredibly slow licks, and Elsa blushed deeper. She wanted to push him away, wanted to moan, wanted to grab him closer and take him somewhere private… She could feel shivers run right up her arm and spine, and she started to feel nervous, icy tingles crawl back down. What if she froze his mouth or did something stupid…?

Thinking quickly, Elsa took her free hand and dabbed another bit of icing on his cheek, which got him to pull back.

"I-I'm sorry, Hans, I don't want to hurt you…" Elsa whispered, brows creasing up in worry. "Can I put my gloves back on?"

"Only if you have a slice of cake," Hans joked in reply, winking at her. He swiped off the icing with a finger and licked it right off. "Don't worry, Elsa, you'll get more comfortable with all of this…"

Elsa just smiled shyly, knowing just what he meant. "I'll take whatever you're having," she replied. "Now let's get everyone to have some of this delicious cake, okay? They're staring…"

"Of course…" Hans just cut Elsa a slice and while the staff served the guests their cake, Elsa slipped her gloves back on.

Once back at their table, and once everyone was engrossed in their cake, Elsa started to eat dainty bites, as she was taught. But she felt Hans swipe another bit of icing on her, this time against her lips, and he chased it down with a kiss. This time she wasn't ready for his tongue to follow, but she allowed it, despite the fact that this was public.

She gave a soft moan as she felt his hand slip up her bare thigh under the table. No one seemed to notice that the Queen and her new husband were getting rather intimate. Elsa felt absolutely sneaky and nervous and excited, and when she pulled away, she couldn't help but grin up at him. "Hans, you're way more bad than I originally pegged you to be…"

"Like I said, you have no idea…" He leaned in for another kiss, and this time she didn't protest at all. Maybe it was the drinking that was making her light-headed, or maybe it was the kissing, but now she couldn't wait to have him all to herself for the night…

* * *

Well, she definitely looked rather into it… Kristoff's eyes widened as he noticed how Elsa's eyes were completely engrossed in that bastard's, adoring him. From this distance he couldn't see her nervousness, only how close they were and how he now knew it'd be incredibly hard to convince her that Hans wasn't the noble prince she knew him to be.

Anna wasn't going to be happy with this… Kristoff decided this would be the last thing he told her when she woke up and he had to catch her up on what she'd missed…

"Hey, you there! This is a private event!"

Damn, they'd been spotted! Kristoff straddled Sven's back and got him to start running right out of Arendelle, before the guard got his friends together to go after him.

No, he had to get back to Anna, and he couldn't spend the night locked in the stocks, pretending that he didn't know what was going on.

Sven would just have to understand that they couldn't get carrots right now.

**Poor Sven. All he wanted was carrots and now he and Kristoff are starting to get involved more in this drama. **

**Anyway, you should all know now that this was the last T-rated chapter. I mean, I hinted at some sexual frustration Hans and Elsa have for each other (because God, have you ever gone through that with someone? It's so hard to just stop thinking about it, I mean what), and y'all know it's coming up. Because the site doesn't exactly show the results for M-rated fan fiction unless you request it, I kind of wanted to get people interested, so maybe they'd stick through with it to the end?**

**Anyway, Hansla's officially married. And some of you thought Anna would crash the wedding, psh. It's not gonna be that simple to get Elsa to doubt Hans.**

**Next chapter: Sex. Not gonna sugar coat it for anyone. That's pretty much all that's going to happen. It's definitely a chapter anyone not into that can skip, and yep, won't blame you for it.**

**Till then!**

**~Eliza**


	9. What A Great Achievement It Was

**/laughs at 3800 words about sex**

**Now, as much as I loved writing this chapter, oh my GOD, did it really take a number on me. No chapter thus far has given me such a problem. I'm kind of picky when it comes to my lemons. They need to be super long when I write them, because I like describing sex. It's fun. xD And by God was this fun. And strange, since I've never written a Disney lemon. **

**Still, sexy Hans~ And sexy Elsa. This will only grow, by the way. This is just Elsa losing her virginity, because that's the focus. I might do a half-lemon in Hans' point of view. That sounds like way too much fun to pass up, you know?**

**That said, this one's for the pervs, which I found out were more substantial in my followers count than I realized...**

**Enjoy some Hansla sex! Because God knows this fandom needs some.**

_**Jump Into the Fog**_

**Chapter 9**

"_What a great achievement it was to get a hotel room this late."_

* * *

The more time passed, the more Elsa couldn't keep her hands off of Hans. More than once his brothers jeered at the newlyweds to get a room, and Elsa was seriously considering it.

She didn't want to seem _desperate_, though.

It was kind of difficult to keep her urges to herself, though, especially when the party died down a bit and Hans was starting to be a bit more obvious about his desires as well.

What sent Elsa over the edge, though, was when Hans put her on display in the middle of the Great Hall for the garter toss. She'd totally forgotten about the small piece of fabric encircling her right thigh, and if it weren't such a tradition, she wouldn't have subjected herself to it.

Then again, now that she was a bit drunk, and plenty aroused, it definitely seemed like a good tease before they retreated to their new bedroom. So Elsa chuckled, drink in hand as she sat back in the chair Hans procured in the middle of the dancing floor.

The crowd whistled and hooted as Hans gently parted Elsa's legs and his head disappeared underneath her skirt. She tuned it all out, biting the inside of her lip tightly as it turned out, Hans wanted to take his sweet time pulling the garter off her leg. No, his lips and tongue made sure to leave long, lingering kisses and slow licks on her thigh. It felt like blaze against her skin, it was so hot. Elsa curled her toes tightly to keep from moaning, and she could feel her breathing become shallow, her heart beating right in her ears like a pounding metronome.

She wanted him to move up; she wanted him to move back. Why weren't they in private yet, again…?

"So, little brother, is that garter on too tight or are you eating her out under there?" Halstein, the fourth brother (and as of right now, the most inebriated), commented rudely.

A blush crawling up her face as everyone chuckled nervously, Elsa finally felt Hans' teeth graze against the material and her leg, and finally he slipped the garter off with just his mouth. She smiled shyly at her new husband as he shot her a smirk to confirm their little secret, and the single men crowded around Hans as Elsa pressed her legs together again.

One of Hans' nephews caught it; Elsa barely noticed, because inside she was still reeling.

There was no denying just how much she wanted him now. But it was strange, she felt completely ready to let him take her, yet at the same time she felt once they were alone, her fears would get the better of her, like with the cake…

No, her mind was made. This party was over.

And a private one was on the brink of beginning…

* * *

"You are so sexually repressed it's adorable," Hans commented as he scooped Elsa up effortlessly. Finally he was leading her to their new room, following the tradition of carrying the bride through the threshold of where they'd reside.

Elsa just wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him softly. "Then what do you call everything you just pulled back there…?" she asked against his lips, trying to control her heartbeat, just a bit.

"Foreplay," Hans answered simply, and Elsa pulled back, confused. She'd never heard that term before.

Catching on, Hans chuckled as he kicked the door open slightly to carry her through to the room before kicking it back shut. "You'll find out what it means," he assured as Elsa kicked her heels off to the rug underneath his feet.

He chased his last words down with another kiss as he set her down. "Rather intimately, I might add…"

This time Elsa opened the kiss up, tangling their tongues together as she only clutched to Hans tighter. His hands traveled up, and she leaned into him, moaning slightly as they rested comfortably on her breasts, feeling her up.

"So it was padding…" he observed, shrugging.

Elsa chuckled nervously, taking her crown and veil off. "Sorry, Gerda insisted…" she muttered, stepping back to place them on her vanity.

Hans took the time to rid himself of his boots as she put the old veil away, watching her then undo her bun, platinum curls falling like a waterfall down her back. "I don't mind," he replied. "I've just been wondering is all. Breast size isn't something incredibly important to me."

What was she doing undressing herself? Elsa could hear her shaky breathing as she rid herself of her earrings and necklace. She was so nervous; how could she do this without freezing the room, or worse, without freezing Hans?

She almost jumped out of her skin as Hans snuck up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. His nose brushed a bit of her wavy hair away from her neck as his lips soon followed. Elsa clutched the edge of her vanity tight, grateful that her gloves were still on comfortably, like they could conceal her powers even during this.

It was just another exercise, that's what she told herself.

Her body tensed as she looked up into the vanity mirror, observing just how her chest was heaving, how worried her expression seemed, how she could _feel_ the tension in herself just by peering at her reflection. She decided to focus on Hans, and how his lips moved up toward her jaw, leaving marks on her skin. His right hand enclosed around hers, his left on the inside of her thigh, circling his fingers up, up…

Slowly tilting her head back, Elsa allowed a louder moan to pass her lips, feeling her legs spread apart a bit wider, her head lolling to the side a bit to give him more access. _This_, she realized, was foreplay—all the teasing and prodding and touching, which only became more and more daring.

And she wanted more of it.

Elsa's left hand shakily moved to his, moving it right up against the edge of her silk undergarments, trying to feed him the idea.

It scared her to know she seemed to instinctively realize where she wanted to be touched and how. Hans smirked against her skin, also looking up into the mirror. It was then Elsa realized Hans had rid himself of his coat, cravat, and gloves. How could she have missed that…? Nervous as she looked, Elsa had to admit, just staring at their reflections was turning her on even more.

Before she knew it, Hans slipped his hand right into her underwear, and Elsa's knees almost buckled beneath her as the feel of his fingers—cold, smooth, calculated, clean—brushed right against the one place she couldn't bring herself to touch.

"Hans—" Elsa gasped out, her hips moving forward in reaction to his touches. She never knew it felt this good—a million sparks of pleasure ran throughout her body, making her feel alive and alert, _natural_, even. She wanted it harder, faster, just _more_. Closing her eyes, she forgot about how she sounded. There was only the way she felt, only her need for _more_, only how his lips now felt against the other side of her neck as she reached back and grasped tightly to the ends of his soft hair.

"Naughty girl…" Hans murmured and again, Elsa could feel that smirk on her skin. "You're already soaking wet…"

That only made Elsa moan louder, and she bucked her hips into his hand a bit faster. All this pleasure was building up to something, Elsa knew. How it would feel, she was unsure, but if it felt this amazing this far, then she was looking forward to it.

Hans hesitated a moment, as if contemplating whether to stop with just a tease or to go all the way. Elsa opened her eyes slowly, meeting his. She nodded slightly; she could handle it. Her fears were the last thing on her mind right now. Elsa just kissed Hans roughly, not gently and slowly like usual. No, these kisses were hot, passionate, and fast, moans melding together.

That's when Hans stopped teasing and plunged in for the kill. Elsa's moans became higher pitched, more frequent as his fingers did exactly what she wanted—they moved faster, harder against places she had no idea could feel so good… Thrusting in and out, rubbing against one spot so perfectly… Elsa's hips rolled right against him, unable to control her body's rhythmic motions, unable to control how much she wanted _more_.

His other hand moved up her arm to her waist, then up her side. Elsa gripped to the vanity so hard she thought it'd break as she lost herself to so much pleasure. She broke the kiss to let out a final moan, throwing her head back at the peak of ecstasy.

As Elsa came down from her high, panting heavily, she glanced around the room. The roaring fire continued, and there seemed to be no evidence of frost forming on the windows. Right underneath her hands just a bit started to form on the vanity. Damn…

Slowly Hans removed his hand from between Elsa's legs, kissing her neck again softly. He started to undo her bodice with quick, fumbling hands, wanting it off already. "Elsa, I don't want you to feel obligated to do this tonight," he murmured, though she could tell in his voice just how much he wanted this as well.

"No, I… I really want this…" she admitted as Hans took off her bodice, then started on removing her corset. She pursed her lips in the mirror, knowing that she had to control her powers, at least during this. She could do it… "I've wanted this for a bit, now."

Hans smirked as he undid Elsa's corset, leaving her topless. Turning, Elsa used all her willpower not to cover up. Her handmaidens saw her bare every day; what difference did it make now that Hans was her husband? "That makes two of us," he replied, skimming his hands around her waist to find the buttons of her skirt.

Because it felt right, and because he'd already undressed himself a bit, and her completely, Elsa's gloved hands shakily moved up to unbutton his vest slowly, pushing it down his shoulders.

He stepped closer as her skirt fell down to her ankles, and she blushed as she felt something hard against her hip. Hooking her thumbs at the waistband, her undergarments shimmied down her legs, and she stepped out, nude for the first time in front of any man.

Of course, Hans took a moment to scan his eyes slowly over her body, and Elsa just occupied her hands with undoing his belt as slowly as possible, pretending like she wasn't being evaluated to some standard he had set for women.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, sincerity dripping off every syllable as he rested his hands on her hips again.

Starting to hear her heart beat quickly, Elsa just smiled nervously at Hans, then walked over to the bed, sitting on the sheets with her legs crossed. The room looked nothing like how her parents had it arranged, and Elsa wasn't sure if it was this way because no one wanted to remind her of the last King and Queen, or because Hans wanted it this way.

Following her, Hans just gently laid Elsa down on the pillows, platinum hair splayed about as he climbed on top of her. Elsa leaned up, pulling him in for another kiss as she felt her fingers move to undo the buttons on his shirt. As one hand supported his weight, the other fumbled around to get his pants off.

Elsa could hear just how desperate and needy his movements seemed, like someone who just wanted to get on with it already. He sighed; she just gave a soft hum or moan when appropriate, pushing his shirt off his shoulders like she had with his vest.

By the time she pulled away for air and opened her eyes again, he was just as nude as she was…

_Don't feel it..._ Elsa took a few moments to assess his body as well, her breath a bit shaky and her heart racing in her chest. Her hand ran down from his collarbone to his stomach, feeling the gentle ridges from his abs, lean from fencing and sparring workouts in the recreational room her father used to use; taking in his muscular, protective arms; adoring how he seemed a bit nervous about this as well…

Eyes traveling further south, Elsa blushed as she realized it was _bigger_ than she'd imagined.

Hans distracted her with another kiss, taking Elsa out of her thoughts. His hands just wandered aimlessly over her body, looking for the places where she'd moan the loudest or lean into him the most. It was more like an education for the both of them. With a hand on his chest and the other wrapped around his neck, she let him explore.

Breasts, definitely a yes—especially when he pinched and prodded a bit harder than she expected. And she _liked_ it.

Her body was making her feel like a masochist. But she couldn't help herself. She arched into Hans like she always did, but this felt different, raw, _primal_. She could really _feel_ him against her, rubbing against her, touching her, making her feel so good it was like she was experiencing this almost outside herself.

Okay, maybe not her stomach, though... she kept giggling when he trickled his fingers down.

"Ticklish?" Hans asked, grinning as he kissed an area behind her ear that made Elsa's breath hitch, just a bit. That was definitely nice…

Elsa pressed her lips together, nodding a bit. "It might just be because you're doing it…" she confessed, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

Shrugging, Hans just let his lips wander after his hands down Elsa's body, his tongue creating patterns that still felt like fire against her skin.

And Elsa wanted to be burned.

Her hands moved from his neck up to his hair, mussing it up as her fingers clenched tighter the more pleasure she felt. Instinctively her legs spread wider, especially when Hans placed his hands back on her thighs, moving them up like before.

Elsa only let her moans grow in volume, arching up into wherever his mouth happened to be. It turned out, she liked when his mouth was rough as well, nipping and sucking so hard it left marks on her fair skin. Particularly on her breasts and on the inside of her thighs; she was starting to see that those were the areas that she _liked_ being touched like that.

Hans looked up at Elsa, keeping his eyes on hers as he licked his lips. Taking one of her hands, he started to pull her gloves off slowly.

Elsa shook her head, pulling her hand back quickly. "I-I'm going to need my gloves for… this. You know my powers are fueled by emotion and without them, if I become too fearful, it becomes more uncontrollable. I hope, at the very least, you can grant me this luxury, Hans," she murmured, brushing his hair back a bit.

He moved up, nodding as he peppered kisses all over her face. "I know you're going to stop wearing them someday," he assured, shifting her legs sit get wrapped around his waist.

Shooting him a shy smile, Elsa pulled him in for a slow, sweet kiss, the first they'd shared one like that since stepping into the room. And that's when Elsa knew that they were _finally_ about to consummate this intimate act.

"Do you always tease your inamoratas like this?" she asked, running her hands from the base of his neck to the top of his head and back down to calm herself.

"You're not just an inamorata; you're my wife," Hans replied, nuzzling her neck gently. "And no. I'm teasing you because I love drawing this out. And I love watching you squirm." His tone sounded light and affectionate, only making Elsa blush, but smile as well. "Now… Elsa, are you ready…?"

Elsa bit her lip tight. She kept telling herself all through the night that she was ready for this and now, all hot and bothered, it should have been an easy decision. She did wanted to give herself to him, and he was looking at her with those hypnotizing green eyes, the ones that could convince her to do anything… There was a hint of deviousness and a hell of a lot of desire and lust in them, and in that moment, any reservations she had about stopping or waiting flew right out the window.

She nodded. "Yes," she decided, her voice clear as she looked right up at him. "I… I want this, Hans. I want _you_."

Hans just smiled and distracted her again with another kiss, making it as caring and loving as possible. Elsa readied herself, holding onto him tighter. Her body tensed, those icy feelings running down toward her fingers…

It hurt less than she expected.

Maybe it was the way he was kissing her, maybe it was because she'd built this up so much and it wasn't as bad as she'd read… But it felt much more different…

It felt hot, prodding, opening her up to something scary yet at the same time incredible.

It made Elsa feel _alive_.

Her kisses became all the more needy as she swallowed one of his moans, savoring how he shook a bit, too. Once their eyes locked again, Elsa felt different—connected to him. Not just literally, but mentally. He felt that, too, she could tell… And she gave him a soft smile after giving a much louder moan.

Other than the sounds of them both moaning and panting, and other than the sounds of their bodies moving together, they were practically silent. Hans, with his russet hair mussed and a thin layer of sweat covering his skin, never looked more gorgeous to Elsa. He looked vulnerable, not regal and perfect like usual. She just smiled, pulling him in for kiss after kiss as her hips moved back against his a bit faster, her legs wrapped around his waist tighter.

Once he caught on that she wanted more, Hans smirked and thrust his hips a bit faster, a bit harder, which Elsa appreciated all the more. She moaned louder, letting her voice carry his name like a melodic mantra as those feelings—the pleasurable ones that she'd experienced just a few moments ago—started to emerge again. As much as she wanted more, and as much as she wanted it to last, she knew that wasn't possible.

So Elsa just clutched to Hans tighter, letting him drive her into the sheets with each thrust and each one just brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Hans kissed her hungrily, moaning right against her mouth as he held Elsa to him. Skin slapping against skin, bodies rutting and grinding against each other quickly... To Elsa, nothing could get better than this. It was like an out of body experience, with pleasure coursing through her veins and nothing but red-hot fire pulsing on her skin. Her gloved fingers dug into his back, throwing her head against the pillows. She was so close…

Elsa could feel that Hans was close as well; she tilted her head back, closing her eyes tight as she held on as long as she could.

But the pleasure was just too much… Shocks and shudders ran from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, and with one final thrust back against him, Elsa arched completely into Hans, throwing her head back and letting out the loudest moan she'd elicited since they'd started.

Shaking slightly and coming down from the high of her orgasm, Elsa just held onto Hans, still moving back against him to help him soon reach that point as well. Looking around, she noticed a bit of frost covering the curtains leading out to their balcony. It was better than freezing him, she knew, but she needed to get this under control.

First things first, though: her husband's needs. Hans did find release soon after Elsa, and she moaned out with him, though not as loudly as before. But that incredibly hot feeling… He filled her up, groaning rather loudly (something, Elsa realized later, she wanted to hear more of sometime later). She smiled again, cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him softly, letting him relax now.

All of this was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Elsa's emotions intensified; all of a sudden she felt much more connected to Hans than she had before. That was something she remembered reading—she'd grow more attached to the person she did this with. And she _definitely_ felt more devoted to Hans.

He rolled off her, panting softly as he lay on his side to face her. Immediately Elsa curled up to him, a lazy smile gracing her face as her hands rested gently against his chest, her legs slowly entwining in his, because that's what felt natural. She shook—out of pleasure or fear, she didn't know. As she sighed, resting her head right underneath his chin, she felt something icy cold brewing inside her abdomen… Before she could panic, it ceased.

She was too sated to worry about it.

Hans pulled the sheets over their bodies and smiled down at Elsa, kissing her forehead gently. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to be to be with you, Elsa…" he murmured, holding her a bit closer.

Elsa decided to keep her gloves on for the night, her hands slowly wrapping around his torso. "That was incredible…" she admitted, closing her eyes slowly. Alive as she felt, sleepiness overcame her much more.

"Incredible enough to try it again sometime…?" Hans asked hopefully, brushing his cheek against the top of her head.

Kissing his neck, Elsa nodded slowly, starting to drift off. "Definitely," she replied, meaning it.

Because it'd be a crime to not explore her sexuality, no matter how new she was to the act itself. And she trusted Hans—trusted him enough and felt enough of an intimate connection to him to well… have sex with him again.

It was then, right as she fell asleep, that she became comfortable with the word.

**Yep. 3800 words about Hans and Elsa's wedding night. I call this progress. The whole goal for me was to just make it hot...? And I hope I accomplished that.**

**I'm also editing this while watching _Tangled_. I have no shame... (JustkiddingyesIdo)**

**Also everyone keeps bagging on Hans online and here I am just like, "He's dreeeaaammmyyy~" I mean, his opening scene, where he's all stuttering and trying to help Anna out? I squee when I watch it. Every time. Because damn his thick eyelashes and ginger-ness and adorable freckles and just GAH. He can be adorable and sexy. So can Elsa.**

**Anyone else wanna derp with me over our adorable yet totally despicable antagonist?**

**Next chapter****: ****Anna wakes from being frozen, with Kristoff watching over her. Kristoff then explains to Anna what she missed out on, ending with Hans and Elsa being married. It's at this moment Anna decides that she doesn't care what extremes she has to take-she will save her sister, no matter what.**

**So yeah, I'm bringing Anna back next chapter. From here on out, every other chapter will be Anna-centric. And there's so much I want to do with her!**

**So how was my first lemon in God knows how long? :P**

**Till then, **

**~Eliza**


	10. Snakes and Ladders Are Banned in Here

**So here we are, back to focusing on Anna and Kristoff. Even if it is every other chapter. I have to admit, I really don't have much to say about the two of them at the moment; this is just a straight up chapter about Anna waking up. Nothing much interesting happens until Anna starts to really question how far she's willing to go for Elsa.**

**Um... is it so bad that I kind of rushed this out so I could get back to Hansla and because it's Christmas?**

**Anyway, this is my Christmas present to my readers~ Really, I thank you all for making this fic as popular as it is; I'm so grateful for all your faves and follows and reviews. ;w; You have no idea how happy you all make me!**

**So enjoy, and Merry Christmas! :D**

_**Jump Into the Fog**_

**Chapter 10**

"_Snakes and ladders are banned in here, love."_

* * *

It had taken a few days after that encounter Kristoff had in Arendelle for Anna to wake. And he still had no idea how he'd break the news to her.

He'd contemplated different ways of telling her, but when it came to Hans, Kristoff just felt nothing but anger. He didn't kiss Anna—didn't save her—and now he just upped and married Elsa? Just what was he up to? Olaf had only explained that with Hans it didn't work out, and Kristoff was angry enough with him for that as was. He just left Anna to _die_ of a frozen heart.

His fists clenched as he looked over at Anna's sleeping form. When her braids became too mussed, he undid them and that's when he noticed: after a few days of wearing it loose, Anna's hair became pin straight. He didn't know why this fascinated him so, but he loved brushing it out of her face, feeling how soft it really was. With thick blankets up to her chin and her face finally getting some color from being close to the fire, she looked like some sort of sleeping beauty.

But if he kissed her, nothing would happen, he knew. She already had acts of true love to thaw her out and now he just needed to wait.

"Is she up yet?" Olaf called from outside for what seemed like the billionth time today.

"Not yet!" Kristoff called back, moving over to check on the soup he was making for Anna so she'd have something to eat when she woke. He did this every day, not caring if he wasted ingredients (though if she didn't wake he'd end up eating it). Troll magic was keeping her body in check as she thawed, but Kristoff still felt she'd be hungry once she got up.

It didn't bore Kristoff to watch Anna at all. If Pabbie told him he needed to give Anna all his love and attention, then by the gods he was going to do just that.

So when he finally started to notice Anna's eyes flutter open slightly, he actually started to choke up. But he had to be strong—he needed to let Anna see him.

"Anna…?" he asked softly, brushing a hand over her cheek. She was nice and warm in that healthy way… "Anna, can you hear me?"

"Nn…" She stirred more, tossing a bit. Anna finally opened her eyes, blinking as she tried to focus. "Kristoff…?"

"Anna!" Kristoff grinned from ear to ear, then called outside, "Olaf! Sven! Anna's woken up!"

"Olaf…?" Anna was still trying to process everything, and she seemed so confused and out of her element.

"Shh… it's okay, Anna, you don't have to get up immediately," Kristoff assured, stopping her from sitting up too fast. Anna just nodded slowly, leaning up on her elbows instead.

From outside, Kristoff could hear Olaf shouting to the rest of the Trolls this miraculous news. Anna smiled weakly, sighing a bit. Any moment she'd be bombarded, but now…

"Is that soup I smell…?" she asked softly, her voice dry from just waking up.

"Yeah, it's almost done," Kristoff replied with a nod, fluffing up Anna's pillows a bit to make her more comfortable. "I'll get you some as soon as it's done."

Her stomach growled, and Kristoff chuckled a bit. She blushed, patting her midsection slowly. They shared a look, reciprocating awkward-but-understanding gazes toward each other. Kristoff wondered if he should kiss her now that she was awake, but it was probably much too soon to do something like that…

Before he could do or say anything else, though, the entirety of his family clamored in to talk to the newly woken princess.

* * *

It was like she was waking up from a really long nap. Anna's eyes fluttered open quickly, trying to find some sort of focus. It felt warm, like being kissed by the sun on a nice summer day. One by one colors came into view—reds, oranges, yellows—and for a moment Anna thought her sister had unfrozen Arendelle and she was in her bed at the palace.

But then she saw Kristoff, and that's when she knew Hans was wrong. Kristoff loved her; otherwise he wouldn't have waited for her to wake up.

That's when she shot him a smile. And apparently it was still winter, because she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Olaf was waving enthusiastically at her from atop Sven's back, shooting her a goofy grin.

Her stomach growled wildly then; it was like she hadn't eaten in months! Anna knew just how unladylike that was, for her to seem so hungry in front of a man. He wasn't _just_ Kristoff anymore—now he was _Kristoff _.

But Kristoff already had food for her, and as he checked on the soup, the entirety of his family surrounded her, bombarding her with questions left and right. Anna's head reeled; she couldn't keep up with them! But they had a certain charm Anna couldn't help but love.

"Anna, your hair is so pin straight!" Bulda exclaimed, caressing her locks. Anna noticed she no longer had the white strand she'd previously had…

"Oh, um… yes, it's always been like that," she replied politely, blushing more as she brushed through her mane. She wore it in braids all the time so she could one day attain hair like Elsa's curls, but no such luck—it always fell poker straight down her back in the end.

"Well, it's absolutely gorgeous," Bulda gushed, and a hundred other questions came her way about how she felt, whether or not she kissed Kristoff, what it was like to almost be frozen from the inside out.

Thank goodness for Pabbie, who calmed the masses with his mere presence. Even Anna sat up a bit straighter, trying to seem more alert as the wise, old troll made his way to her.

"Anna, how are you feeling?" he asked gently, taking her hand. "Are you cold at all?"

"Um, no… I'm quite warm, actually. Hungry, but well," she replied, chuckling uncertainly. "How long was I asleep?"

"About half a year, my dear," Pabbie said gently, taking her hand in his cool, stone one. "Our magic has kept you stable."

Anna withdrew it quickly. Half a year? What had happened in all that time…? Why did it take so long to thaw her heart?

She was lucky to be here, though… Thanks to Kristoff, she was even alive, and that was enough for her.

"Half a year," she deadpanned, repeating what Pabbie just said.

"I know, you have many questions about the whereabouts of your sister," Pabbie said, reading Anna's mind. "Arendelle is still blanketed in snow. At the moment we are facing the coldest winter ever witnessed."

"Because of Elsa…" Anna concluded. But the last time she saw Elsa, Hans had picked her up so lovingly it seemed genuine. Luckily this was confirmation that she was alive and that Hans hadn't killed her as he'd promised Anna when revealing his plan…

"I don't have much information about the Queen other than that her storm rages on." Pabbie looked over at Kristoff, who was scooping some of that delicious-smelling soup in a small bowl. "Kristoff does go into Arendelle to get carrots for Sven, though… Perhaps he knows more than I."

"We'll leave the two of you alone," Bulda interrupted, shooing the Trolls out of Kristoff's little hut.

Anna nodded, waving at them as they left. She wished she still didn't feel so weak… Otherwise she'd go out, give Olaf a warm hug, and talk more with Kristoff's family…

As of now, though, it was just her and Kristoff…

"You know about what's going on in Arendelle?" she finally asked him, and he handed her the hot soup. Something was up…

"Well, I mean, Sven and I were there about a week ago…" he murmured, sitting beside her as she hungrily gulped down the food. It wasn't as rich as Cook made it, but right now it did just the trick.

"Things have been going well for the people," he continued, his profile to Anna but his eyes focused on the dancing flames. "They're happy with your sister; it seems like she's a good queen."

"Even with this winter?" Anna asked, making sure she didn't slurp her soup and further embarrass herself in front of Kristoff.

"I think everyone's getting used to it," Kristoff replied, shrugging slightly. "Ever since she returned to the palace, no one's wanted her head on a plate. At least, according to Oaken…" He chuckled hesitantly.

Anna didn't want to ask this, but she had to know. She'd seen him… "And Hans…?" she asked softly, looking down into her half-full bowl of soup.

It took a while for Kristoff to say anything. He kept wavering…

"What about _Hans_?" Anna pressed, putting a gentle hand on Kristoff's shoulder. She hadn't told him Hans' intentions, but she was sure Olaf filled him in about Hans not being her true love.

"Prince Hans… well, he…" Kristoff faltered, and Anna knew this was so much worse, especially if he didn't outright say it.

"_Kristoff_," Anna said sternly. "It's worse when you hesitate."

Taking a deep breath, he just nodded. "Anna, he married your sister," he blurted, running a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh.

Suddenly her mouth ran completely dry. Anna gaped, slowly and silently putting her bowl down beside her. Elsa was now _married_ to _Hans_.

Six months after Anna had been out of the picture.

Elsa must have thought she was dead…

Hans must have manipulated her; he had good time to do that, as Elsa knew nothing about his true intentions.

He _won_. Hans was now _King_ of Arendelle.

And Anna had done nothing about it… She should have fought against the blizzard, should have pushed Hans away before he sheathed his sword and picked her up so intimately, should have protected her sister from this man.

"Anna, it's not your fault…" Kristoff started.

But Anna then interrupted, finding her voice, albeit weakly. "Kristoff, could I just have a moment alone…?" she asked softly.

Silently he nodded, patting her hand gently before getting up and walking out.

She knew he could probably hear, but that didn't stop her. Anna grabbed the pillow on which she was leaning and pressed it tight against her face, screaming as loudly as she could into it.

And then she did it again.

And again.

And again and again until she was crying, too.

Hans probably had Elsa wrapped around his finger by now, feeding her lie after lie… He was using Elsa and her powers to be the most powerful king in the world…

Kristoff stormed in as soon as Anna threw her pillow to the ground. He rushed to her side and held her in a tight embrace, making Anna feel warm and protected…

"Anna…! It's okay, Anna, we'll figure something out…" he assured, petting her hair with the gentlest touch.

She wrapped her arms around him tight and sobbed into his shoulder. It wasn't too much comfort, but for right now it was enough.

Anna knew what she had to do now. She _needed_ to save Elsa from Hans, because beneath the great physique and charming smile and adorable freckles something twisted was brewing inside that man. She would do whatever it took. Even if it meant she had to try and outsmart him.

And Hans was incredibly crafty and intelligent. He could probably smell a plan from miles away.

It would take time to plan and execute an operation to save Elsa and convince her Hans wasn't all he seemed, but at this point Anna would do _anything_ for Elsa.

From where she was, buried in Kristoff's arms, she could hear Olaf telling one of the Trolls outside, "I think she took that news rather well, don't you…?"

**So yeah, I have this head canon that Anna's hair is actually incredibly straight when it's down. It just seems like it would be to me, I don't know. Elsa's hair is curly; Anna's is straight and I ****think it's cute. ^^ That and it's a lot of fun to draw her like that.**

**Um. There's not too much to say for this chapter, is there? Anna's up, she knows that Hans married her sister, and now she needs to come up with something to thwart him. Even though he's won. But this is far from over, trust me.**

**Next chapter:** **The more Elsa reveals about her past to Hans, the more he reveals to her, making Elsa even more vulnerable to him. She begins to explore her burgeoning sexuality, which she realizes only makes Hans want her more... Later Kristoff tries to get a private audience with Elsa to tell her about Anna, but Hans interferes, immediately making things harder for Kristoff and Anna in plotting to take the new king down.**

**Gah, I knew I'd fall in too deep with Hansla. But they're just so much fun to write! Anna and Kristoff aren't that fun... yet. Let's see where the future takes us, hm?**

**Pssst. You know what I'd love for Christmas?**

**Reviews~**

**They always make me so happy when I see them! I love replying to you all~**

**Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**~Eliza**


	11. Not an Ounce of Faith in This Leap

**I'm sure you all thought I was dead. Nope, I've been working quite hard on this chapter, as it's the longest one to date. 8000 words, guys. :/ But a lot goes on, and you know I do it all for you all. Here we reach the halfway point of this fic. But please, don't pressure me to update because the more you do, the slower I go. Think about that a moment. ;)**

**Also I had a lot going on this week, and I saw _Frozen_ a fifth time. No regrets.**

**Oh, and I wrote this chapter in a _Frozen_ notebook. I'm so going to Hell.**

**So here's my New Year's gift to my readers, because I'm a nice person~ I think****…**

**Enjoy the Hansla, because this is the last time you're gonna see them this freaking happy.**

**Edit: Had to mention just how high a title Hans actually has. Will probably go back and edit later, but I'm really tired.**

_**Jump Into the Fog**_

**Chapter 11**

"_So drop your map, drop your plans, drop that five-step program because there's not an ounce of faith in this leap."_

* * *

The first time Elsa went down on Hans was the night he officially became King of Arendelle.

Oh, how easy it'd been to convince her to grant him the title as her equal. Crown Matrimonial, he'd pointed out to her, would only bring them closer, would only allow him to do nothing but good for Arendelle and its people. King consort wasn't enough for him, not when the only way to win was to make sure he had _power _over her. Because until she allowed him as her equal, Hans would have lost. He wouldn't have enough, wouldn't really be the king he needed to be, until she relented.

Elsa relented almost immediately, much to his surprise. But he didn't question it; obviously by this point he'd done his job rather well, trying to convince her that he was the best, the _only_ option for her. Together they lobbied for this title for him, and it'd been approved, ceremony and all…

Now, he'd never stated outright that going down on him was what he wanted her to do—especially since she was so new to the act of sex—but still… it was rather nice. Not perfect, obviously, but his wife could have been so much worse. And one thing Hans observed, from the few times he and Elsa had consummated this union: Elsa was a naturally sexual person. Evidently her body knew what felt pleasurable, but he couldn't explain it—the way she arched into him, the way she _looked_… it just drove him crazy.

Needless to say, with Anna, Hans knew he definitely wouldn't enjoy himself this much. It was at this moment that he was really glad he'd chosen Elsa over being alone.

Everything was going completely according to plan… He had both Elsa and Arendelle right in the palm of his hand, but it wasn't until the crown was put on his head and the whole kingdom rejoiced that he truly felt like he won. His entire being just held itself a bit higher; he _physically_ felt as giant as a king once he'd been dubbed the title.

Elsa beamed over at him during the whole ceremony, and every once in a while Hans would shoot her a wink or a smile. With him around (since on the outside he "trusted" Elsa), no one saw the Queen as a monster anymore, even with the winter storms still howling around them and how she was easily singlehandedly responsible for this terrible weather. His influence became _that_ strong in his new kingdom.

And once he was announced as king, and once everyone celebrated, and once the party afterward quickly died (his wedding reception had been far more fun, especially with all the teasing he'd gotten away with), he and Elsa wandered hand in hand toward their quarters. They were slightly inebriated, giggling the whole way when Hans caught Elsa tripping over her skirts a few times, and when he stumbled into the wrong room more than once.

But once back in their comfortable room, the air became slightly more serious. With only the roaring fire as their source of light, intimacy took over the atmosphere. By now they both knew how this night would end—both of them panting, a mess of sweaty limbs entangled with each other, falling asleep in the afterglow of another round of incredible sex. And by now his hands were on her waist, and hers… well, Hans was surprised when he pulled away from their kiss to see her undressing… _herself_. Usually she was too reserved for that. But Hans had to admit this was nice. She was starting to come out of her shell a bit. Hell, the last time the servants came in to clean while they were still naked in bed she barely bat an eyelash.

"I want to try something different," she murmured, throwing her cape and bodice to the ground. Hans got the idea and did the same to his gloves and coat.

Smirking, he just nodded and leaned in for a kiss, helping her undress as quickly as possible. "How so…?" he asked against her lips, pressing her hips right against his groin. She was turning him on so much right now…

After a moment, Elsa took Hans by surprise when she pushed him up against the bed, then sat him on the turned-down sheets, their lips still locked. He didn't know what exactly was responsible for this change, but oh _gods_ did he love it. He just hummed into the kiss, his pants becoming more confining. He just knew Elsa could be sexy; he just had to push her to become this poised.

This time she pulled away, kissing a trail down his neck. Shaky but deft hands undid his vest and shirt, pushing them off his shoulders as her lips moved down, down… Oh _my_, Hans loved where this was going, and he hoped Elsa took it that far…

"I have a feeling I know where you're taking this," he murmured, spreading his legs a bit wider when her hands fumbled with undoing his pants. He wanted her to take it there, but if she didn't he knew how wrong it'd be to force it…

With her eyes half-lidded as she glanced up at him, Hans bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly, just by how she looked—so vulnerable, yet with a seductive air about her. "You're King of Arendelle now, darling," she pointed out, sliding his pants down his hips. "And I want to celebrate…"

"It's all thanks to you, though, Elsa," Hans replied with a smirk, sighing in relief as she finally freed his erection. He brushed her hair back a bit as she got to her knees, assuring her silently that no matter what he was going to be happy.

He took note that Elsa still had her gloves on for this, though Hans had just gotten her confident enough to take them off during sex (though not foreplay, strangely). But much better safe than sorry.

Hans sighed, tilting his head back with a hand tangled in Elsa's hair as she gave a tentative lick… and when she started to take him into her mouth he couldn't help but let a few vulnerable moans slip from his lips.

This boosted Elsa's confidence, obviously, and she just continued to take him into that delicious mouth of hers. Maybe she was doing this because Hans did go down on her almost regularly (teasing Elsa absolutely entertained him to no end), maybe it was something a bit kinky she wanted to try (as it seemed her reason for initiating this was his new title), but Hans definitely appreciated it. Oh, he really wanted her to finish him off… It was all about taking this at _her_ pace.

And that was a bit of the problem. This was making Hans a bit _too_ vulnerable to Elsa; she had complete control over him. It took everything he had not to buck into her mouth as she slowly moved on him—it all felt too good, especially when she utilized her tongue and teeth as well. Not only was he moaning loudly at this point, he was moaning out Elsa's name as well, something he didn't do this often.

With his shirt and vest bunched around his elbows, and his pants sliding slowly down his legs, Hans knew he must have looked a sloppy mess, but hell, Elsa was pleasuring him so amazingly he didn't care. The hand in her platinum hair tugged a bit harder, trying to hold himself together with barely any avail. He was getting close; would she swallow…?

There was a moment where Hans looked down at Elsa, who looked totally engrossed in what she was doing, and she met his half-lidded gaze. Her eyes smirked, and Hans could tell what it meant: she was almost _daring_ him to let go and release.

To give her complete control over him for just a moment.

That's when Hans hesitated, even just for a moment (as the pleasure was getting to be too much), but he decided to indulge his wife. Of course, the fact that her mouth was completely full didn't help at all…

Hans was King of Arendelle now. He could definitely indulge Elsa for a bit.

Throwing his head back at the pinnacle of ecstasy, Hans gave a loud, guttural moan of Elsa's name as he finally released.

Elsa screwed her face up a bit, concentrating as she took her time to swallow, just as Hans wanted. He panted quickly, petting Elsa's hair gently now as he came down from his high.

Once she pulled away, Hans could hear Elsa pant a bit as well as she moved up to face him again. Cupping his face gently, she gave him a soft kiss, and Hans could taste himself a bit—though he didn't mind it. No, he definitely didn't mind since Elsa had dome an amazing job for her first time going down on someone.

"I hope that was to your satisfaction, King Hans," Elsa mused, giving him a shy smile.

Shrugging, Hans couldn't help but smirk at how Elsa had used his title. He just pulled her into his lap, kissing her jaw lightly. "You have no idea, Queen Elsa," he retorted, running his hands up and down her sides.

Elsa nuzzled his cheek and undid her corset, throwing it off her body. Oh, she was turned on, Hans could tell, but it wasn't like he could get it up, just a few moments after she just finished him off. No, he'd have to stall for a bit… Even with her breasts pressed up against him so wonderfully.

Well, if there was one thing they hadn't tried yet… Hans smiled up at Elsa and tugged her undergarments down her hips slowly. "Now can I try something new?" he asked, an idea forming in his head.

"Hm…?" Elsa kicked off the rest of her clothes off—including her gloves, Hans was glad to notice—and did the same to his. Hans suspected there was something about the intimacy and warmth that drew her more to him physically, not that he had a problem with that. She brushed her nose and forehead against his, holding him as close as she could. "What is it, baby?" she inquired, brushing her hands in his hair. He really loved that; it was so soothing…

Hans kissed her jaw, letting his hands wander down her spine. "I could draw a bath for us," he said, looking up at Elsa hopefully. By now Elsa should know what he was suggesting.

A look of confusion, soon followed by understanding, then anticipation, passed over Elsa's face, and she nodded once she knew what this would entail. "As long as there are bubbles," she added cutely, her nails gently massaging his scalp.

"Don't I do whatever I can to please you?" he murmured, kissing her as he picked her up with no problem. Elsa was already clinging to him so tight.

Once in their adjacent bathroom, Hans set Elsa on the edge of the tub as he started to draw water. He observed Elsa as he waited, watching as she adjusted her curls as she let them down to look less messy and straightened her back to puff her chest out a bit. She really didn't have to impress… Hans found her completely irresistible without trying. Something about the way Elsa now held herself with a confident air made her absolutely sexy, but in a modest way.

Hans couldn't help but compare it to how Elsa sang. Her voice was seductive and alluring and beautiful, yet she never treated it like something special (though there was a lot to admire about his wife, Hans had to admit—much as he had to tread lightly, being with a woman like Elsa was… _interesting_, to say the least).

After adding bubbles, Elsa peered into the water and smiled as she dipped a hand in swirling the mixture around. Hans just kneeled before her, pressing kisses from her knee up her thigh slowly. He wasn't trying to tease, he was just occupying his time for now. Though the thought of Elsa, dripping with steaming water as she moved on him, was really starting to excite him to no end.

Once the water was ready, Hans stepped in before Elsa could even move (as he wanted her on top this time), and he sighed at the feel of warmth completely surrounding. Now, if there was something about Elsa Hans couldn't stand, it was her powers—or rather, how _cold_ her powers could make everything. Maybe this would help keep her in order, as lately, with her confidence growing, the more they seemed at least in check. Not exactly _controlled_, as that would mean she could finally unfreeze the kingdom, but she hadn't made things _worse_.

That was good enough for him.

Hans tugged at Elsa's waist and smirked as he pulled her in after him, making her giggle a bit. She didn't seem taken aback; she looked like she was finally _enjoying_ herself. No reservations, no fears.

This was the Elsa Hans really liked being with.

Elsa settled herself on his lap and dipped under the water for a moment, as if to awaken herself. Oh yes, the sight of her emerging from the water was indeed as amazing as he'd imagined… His hands slipped up her body from her stomach to her breasts. One on each, Hans leaned forward and lapped up the dripping water from the left, giving a gentle tug to her nipple with his teeth. She moaned and sighed, leaning more into his mouth as he continued to just tease her.

The way she moaned and moved for him could make him rock hard in a matter of moments. Hans rutted his hips up against Elsa's, groaning against her skin as the water suddenly made everything much more sensual and incredibly hot. She only moved back, digging her nails into his back as she bit her lip to keep from being too loud for now.

Hans brought Elsa in for a hot kiss, his tongue barely darting out past her front row of teeth, which he could tell drove her crazy with how she started to whine as well. This only grew when his hands started to pinch and prod her skin a bit rougher.

"Hans—" Elsa pulled away a bit to speak to him, albeit a bit broken between her moans. "Inside… _ah_… I want—"

He just pretended to play dumb, shrugging slightly. He only teased her more—kissing her neck, grinding his erection right against the inside of her thigh, pinching her breasts. "Elsa, dear, you can be more specific," he murmured against her skin.

She blinked, looking over at him a moment to try and find the right words to say.

It took Hans completely by surprise when Elsa just took his erection in hand again and guided it silently inside her. He had _not_ been expecting that, and he gave out a sharp moan and a shudder alongside his wife. He could never get tired of the feeling of entering her—it was always fire hot, always as tight as that first time on their wedding night.

"Is that 'specific' enough for you, baby…?" Elsa cooed in between moans, rolling her hips a bit harder against his. With her body moving so perfectly on top of him like some wet, fair goddess, he knew he wasn't going to last very long here as well.

"That's more than enough," Hans replied, lurching his hips up to meet her downward thrusts. He nuzzled her chest, groaning against his hands pressed her back tighter against him.

"Oh, Hans…" Elsa sighed, mussing his damp hair with the tips of her fingers. Her pace became faster, moving her hips at different angles to find the most pleasurable. Hans helped out of course, loving the way her voice carried his name once she _really_ began to lose herself.

His teeth dug a bit harder into her skin, nipping at her breasts a bit more. Elsa arched completely into him, water sloshing about as her movements only became more and more erratic the more she slammed down on him.

"You damn _minx_," Hans groaned out, the blunt ends of his nails scraping up and down the curve of her spine as he could feel his release starting to build up in the pit of his stomach. He trailed his lips up from her breasts to her lips, pants and moans melding together, making the sounds of their union the hottest thing he'd ever heard.

Elsa tilted her head back, her moans filling the echoing room in that way Hans had wanted her to since they began. He may have loved hearing her sing, bit hearing her call out for him like this made Hans feel more intimate, like this was his own personal melody, one she only sang out for him and no one else. Hans struggled to hold himself together the more she cried out for him, louder and louder…

How she looked didn't help at all, either. Hans leaned back against the wall of the tub, watching as one of her hands clutched the edge of it. Her breasts heaved quickly with each fast thrust, her body moving so rhythmically on him with drops of water flowing down her body. Elsa's damp curls bounced about her back, her lips parted as they formed around the sound of his name.

So the fact that Elsa came first baffled Hans, but he definitely wasn't complaining… he'd be giving himself over to her control if he showed any sort of weakness. She could _never_ have the upper hand, not even during sex. Hans would make sure of that.

Hans just arched into Elsa seconds after her climax, releasing right into her with a loud groan of her name as he came inside her.

Panting, he ran a hand through his hair and glanced up at Elsa. There was just too much he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't because coming down from this high was more exhausting than he realized.

But, looking into Elsa's piercing blue eyes as she got off of him, he was finally silenced into submission. Hans pulled his wife close and pressed his head against her chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat slowing after such an activity.

* * *

Hans had opted for Corona as an acceptable honeymoon destination, as Arendelle and Corona were relatively close trading partners, but Elsa had to refuse the idea, much as she would have loved to get away. But she couldn't risk it… what if she accidently froze _that_ kingdom as well?

She felt somewhat selfish, but it was for the best… Elsa could tell Hans was just tired of being _cold_. And, if cold ever bothered her, she'd probably be sick of it, too.

But when she decided on a quaint cottage in the middle of the woods, one that could be rented out and had a stable and separate servants' quarters in the main house (as it was run by a sweet elderly couple that maintained and rented it out to royals and dignitaries and the like), Hans immediately jumped on the idea. He seemed to love the sense of isolation with limited contact with anyone other than his horse and his wife.

Elsa did love the idea as well…

With only Gerda and a few select servants accompanying them, Elsa really felt like this would be a good way to get away from it all. The whole carriage ride over she couldn't contain her excitement, and she cuddled up against Hans with a sigh, sheathed only in her Snow Queen gown.

Hans absently laid one hand on her thigh, the other wrapped around her waist tight. Here he was, bundled up as usual, and Elsa was trying to keep her husband warm.

"Tell me a story," she requested with a giggle, feeling it would pass the time. Something about Hans brought out the most undoubtedly _girly_ side of her. With him, she always felt giddy, like she could tell him anything.

So she wanted him to feel the same about her.

"A story… Hm…" Hans had to think about it a moment, and Elsa just sighed contently, her arms wrapping tighter around his torso.

Hans kissed the top of her head. "I've got one… Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there was a prince who lived with his twelve older brothers," he started, and a smile grew on Elsa's face.

"I feel like I know this prince," she murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"You might…" Hans chuckled before continuing. "He spent all his time alone, longing for a friend, a hug, a semblance of hope that one day things might get better for him. He knew, deep down, that his one dream—to one day rule his own kingdom and do the best he could by his people—would never come true."

Much as Elsa knew how this would turn out, this insight felt rather refreshing. She hadn't known about any of this, that he was alone, that all he wanted to feel was something other than failure… She only held to him tighter. "So what did the Prince do?" she asked, wanting him to continue.

"He read," Hans answered, shrugging. "He kept up his studies and did his best to be the best prince he could possibly be. He gave back to his people, in the hope that for once he could someday be appreciated by his family."

"And was he?"

"Never." Hans shook his head and sighed, looking out the window a moment before glancing back at Elsa. "They never acknowledged him. He soon gained the reputation of being known as the unlucky, invisible thirteenth prince of his kingdom. Because of this, he caught the eye of no princess.

"That is, until he heard about the coronation of a queen from another faraway kingdom. And, unlike the other princesses he encountered, these new queen and her sister had never heard of him, or of his reputation. The prince felt he could make a difference in this new kingdom, that maybe once, he could finally be appreciated. So he volunteered to represent his kingdom for the Queen."

"And what of this new queen?" Elsa asked with a knowing smirk.

"The Prince had heard the Queen and the Princess were quite beautiful. And while the Prince would have loved to converse with the Queen, she seemed so distant and reserved and he didn't know why. Scared of receding into the shadows, he proposed to the Princess instead. Perhaps it was a cry for attention, perhaps it was because he wanted to find happiness wherever he could as soon as he could, but when he noticed the Queen's refusal to bless the engagement he felt like he'd never be able to make an impact anywhere he went."

Elsa couldn't help but frown. Hans wasn't giving her very much insight to why he chose Anna—she knew she shouldn't doubt him now that this was all in the past and they were married, but it nagged the edge of her mind.

Before she could ask another question, though, Hans just went on with his story. "He then saw why the Queen kept herself so distant. She was afraid—afraid of hurting the people she loved, afraid of her people seeing her as a monster, afraid of exposing herself and her secrets. The Prince noticed that the Queen could conjure ice and snow from her fingertips, and he saw something defensive, frightening, and breathtaking behind it. He didn't see a monster, he saw a timid young woman afraid of what she was capable of.

"He wanted to talk to the Queen and bring her home, but the Princess volunteered instead, leaving the Prince in charge of the kingdom. He fell in love with the people, the grateful faces, and the words of praise as he tried to help them out—it was a kingdom that wasn't his, but one he fell in love with as soon as he stepped foot in it."

Okay, now Elsa couldn't help but smile again… She knew that Hans loved being in Arendelle, and more than once she noticed his acts of charity, both in and out of the palace. What she didn't know was just how much satisfaction he got out of it, how much he _enjoyed_ it. It wasn't the title… it was the respect that Elsa realized Hans wanted. She finally understood that.

"But when the Princess didn't return, the Prince decided that she and the Queen returning home returning home was more important. He didn't care how long he'd have to trek, he'd find them.

"The Prince found the Queen first, locked away in the most beautiful palace he'd ever seen—and it had been made of ice. But two volunteers had raced in to assassinate the Queen, though the Prince had ordered no harm come to her. What impressed him was how she could hold her own, perhaps too well. The Prince didn't want this beautiful woman to be seen as a monster, so when one man aimed his crossbow at her the Prince interfered—not meaning to tear parts of her beautiful palace apart."

Hans sighed, nuzzling Elsa's cheek as he pulled her onto his lap. Elsa just wrapped her arms around his neck, perking her ears up as she waited for him to continue.

"The Prince picked the Queen up in his arms, surprised at how warm she really was while calm," he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers. "He carried her home, into the palace. At that moment, the Prince felt conflicted—he was starting to fall for the Queen, with her daring new outlook on her life and amazing powers and incredibly sexy body." He ran his hands up her sides, though Elsa knew he probably didn't think all of that at that _actual_ moment… And right now he was just teasing her.

"But he was engaged to the Princess…" Elsa pointed out, swallowing thickly. "And he locked the Queen up in a dungeon."

"That he did." Hans didn't deny it. "It appeased the remaining dignitaries if the Queen didn't pose a threat, though the Prince didn't think she posed one at all—he just followed orders. It almost broke his heart to put shackles around her hands."

So he was the one who at least had the decency to make her comfortable in that dank cell… And he did visit her as soon as she woke up. Had he really cared about her that much, even then? Elsa could see how hard this was for Hans to talk about, and she admired how he was finally confessing all of this to her. "We can skip this part; I know what happens," she whispered, not really wanting to think about it. If anything, she just wanted to hear about Hans—she wanted to get to know his past. She knew _him_. She just wanted to get to know him as best she could.

He nodded in understanding and held her close. "Then what do you want to know about the Prince?" he asked, meeting her gaze. Elsa always loved looking right into his eyes—she could see why Anna fell for him so easily. Big, green eyes; thick, auburn lashes; absolutely adorable freckles… wait, what did he just ask her…?

"I want to know why he fell for the Queen. Did they have anything in common? Was he afraid of her powers?" Elsa gave Hans a sheepish smile. Oh, she would tell him anything in a heartbeat, he'd just have to ask. And that was another thing she wanted out of this getaway. They didn't have royal duties to attend to during this time, so they could focus entirely on building up a better relationship.

Hans sighed, looking around a moment before back up at Elsa. "The Prince… Well, he wasn't afraid of the Queen's powers. He could see the danger she could cause, but he noticed that danger sprouted as defense out of the fear of what she could do, more than to the others who witnessed it. But the Prince saw her ice palace, and that's when he saw all the beauty she could create out of her powers. When she was confident and happy, she could do things that were absolutely amazing. This confident, fiery woman? _That_ was why he fell for her, and he wanted to bring it out more—in her own kingdom. He wanted to help her, because like him, she was incredibly intuitive, incredibly smart, and incredibly alone. They both cared about the kingdom—that's why he felt more drawn to her rather than the Princess. And when he started to see her become more open, that's when he knew they really were compatible. So when she then said yes to his marriage proposal, he felt elated—it was more that he'd ever imagined… He'd never been happier in his life as he married the Queen, and he still hasn't gotten down from that high."

"So is he living happily ever after now that he's a king?" Elsa teased, kissing his cheek.

"I'd like to think so…" Hans replied, moving his lips against Elsa's. She couldn't help but smile, and she held him closer. No, she _knew_ the ending to that story was "they lived happily ever after," because she'd _never_ felt so happy and alive and free before. That ending, _that_ was where they were now.

And she never wanted it to fade away.

* * *

Just as Elsa predicted the entire week consisted of a lot of fun (particularly in the snow), and in isolation there was a lot of time devoted to intimacy.

They were, for the most part, living completely alone. In the morning Hans would make her breakfast in bed (he'd helped the cook every once in a while, since for a period of his life only the servants were the only ones who would really talk to him). It wasn't the greatest tasting, but to Elsa, these were some of the best meals she'd ever had.

And in the cabin, for the most part, Elsa felt liberated just walking and lounging around naked or scantily clad—she wouldn't be judged or seen by anyone she didn't want to see her in _that_ way. It was only Hans, after all, and he was her husband. He complimented her, building her up with so much confidence. So if he only fed her good words, especially when she held herself highly, then bring it on.

"I wish you'd dress like this more often," Hans teased with a wink as she practically sashayed toward the four-poster bed, only wearing his nightshirt. Comfortable as it was, she didn't see herself doing this in the halls of the palace anytime soon.

"But doesn't it make it _much_ more intimate knowing you're the only one who sees me like this?" she pointed out, hopping into bed beside him. Her hands wrapped around his bare torso, her legs clinging tight around his waist.

His hand darted up her bare thigh, holding her closer. Sex had been a rather prominent part of this week, and the more she was with Hans, the more she felt open to him. It was like he'd opened up some door within her—she trusted him wholly now; he'd done no wrong in her eyes as all he'd done was help her up and help her out.

"You have a point," he murmured, kissing the expanse of her neck, which was already covered in fading red marks. Normally she'd have to cover all that up, be embarrassed about how much Hans liked claiming her as his. But here she didn't have to worry about anything—she could be her most vulnerable self and he'd listen and wouldn't like her any less.

She didn't feel constantly judged like with her father.

And she didn't feel dangerous, like with Anna.

Elsa was finally _herself_, with someone who understood her and _wanted_ to be with her, powers and all.

"Hm… why don't you tell me a story now…?" he finally asked instead, resting his head on her chest. Nowadays it didn't feel scary or worrisome. Now it was comfortable, warm, protective. Nodding in agreement, Elsa ran her fingers through his soft hair, which was tinted more red from the fire roaring beside them.

If he could confess his loneliness to her, then she could tell him about what haunted her most for the last thirteen years… She knew here, in this safe environment, it was time.

"When we were younger, Anna used to know about my powers," she whispered shakily, knowing it'd be the hardest thing she'd ever have to say. "We used to play in the Great Hall—I'd turn it into a winter wonderland, we'd build snowmen, skate on ice…"

"Why did she not know later on?" Hans asked, curious. His eyes were closed, but Elsa could tell he was really listening. "I asked her if she knew about your powers during the coronation, but she seemed just as confused as everyone else."

Now here was the _really_ hard part… Sighing, she braved on. "When I was about eight, and Anna about five, we were playing as usual, and Anna was moving too fast; I was trying to catch her on snow hills as she jumped from one to one. I slipped on ice, Anna leapt too fast…" Choking up, she let a few tears slip from her eyes, as she'd _never_ told anyone about this. "I hit her head, and this white streak appeared in her hair. She was ice cold…"

Eyes shooting open at the sound of her sniffing, Hans leaned up and kissed her tears as they fell. "Elsa, you don't have to tell me this if it's too hard," he assured softly.

She just shook her head. "No, it feels good to get this off my chest…" she replied, glad that he cared so much about how this was making her feel. "And I'm glad you're listening."

"Of course," he whispered. "What kind of husband would I be if I didn't listen to my wife?"

Elsa played a bit with the ring on her finger before continuing. "We had to take Anna to a strange valley, where trolls healed her head. If I'd hit her heart, it would not be changed so easily… They used their magic to heal Anna, but her memories were manipulated so she wouldn't know what I could do… It was so hard to not be myself around her, and that's when my father wanted us separated."

"So, in a way, you were both lonely and isolated… from each other," Hans concluded, nuzzling her neck.

She nodded. "I wanted to be there or her so much, but the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt her again. My father separated us, but it was for the best."

"No it wasn't," he intervened, frowning up at her. "I know you didn't want to hurt Anna again, but your father instead instilled more fear into you with just the thought of losing control. _That_, I think, was the wrong way to go about this. How can you learn in isolation? How can you learn to control your powers if you conceal them instead of trying to understand them so that wouldn't happen again…?"

Elsa never thought of it like that… She'd stopped crying at this point, assessing Hans' words. He made a great point, but the last thing she wanted to do was put blame on her father, bless his soul. "It's in the past…" she uttered shakily. "If I could go back you know I would, but he didn't know how to deal with his heir having powers any more than I knew how to control my emotions. So I dealt with it. I read what I could but learned nothing. I tried, I really did, but my parents saw my powers as a curse rather than a blessing. I didn't feel _loved_."

Hans just nodded, keeping up with her. "Elsa. You're not alone anymore, you know that. I've been there before as well."

"I know." She nodded back. "And the one person who accepted me before you was, ironically, the one person who was most clueless to my situation: Anna. And all I did was hurt her again. I can't forgive myself for that, but in moving on, I can at least try and be happy with the situation I'm in."

"And are you?"

"Of course I am." Elsa ran a hand through his hair and held him closer. "Because I don't have to hide with you."

Hans moved up and kissed her deeply, making Elsa sigh contently. "No, you don't," he replied softly, pulling his nightshirt she was wearing over her head and tossed it aside.

She kissed him back just as passionately, allowing him inside her with open arms.

* * *

Elsa always felt terrible when she and Hans went outside, because he always had to bundle up and she could go out naked and not be cold (she did at least wear a dress, though).

But for the first time since she played with Anna, she was finally having fun with her powers.

Once day, she conjured up an ice rink and skates for Hans, and they danced around—Elsa leading this time, since it turned out Hans could barely skate! Seeing his cheeks turn red, not just from the cold, just made her even giddier. When he slipped or tripped, Elsa just laughed and helped him up, giving him a kiss each time.

"I've never really ice skated before," he confessed, his cheeks almost as red as his hair. "Isn't this embarrassing…"

"No one's around," Elsa assured, helping him glide across the small rink. "And you know I won't judge. It is a bit funny, though; you're so perfect otherwise…!" She chuckled a bit.

"You just love seeing chinks in the armor, don't you?" He chuckled, his eyes darting quickly between his feet and his hands, which were clasped tightly in hers for support.

"Yep!" She didn't deny it. "But it's just so adorable; I can't help it! We can stop, though, if it's really too much…"

Hans just shrugged as he faltered again. "No, I want to get this down by the end of the day," he said, completely determined.

Elsa nodded and just helped him out until she was sure his knees and elbows were totally bruised and the sun set. He'd gotten a bit better… not by much, though. He wasn't really tripping anymore, but he never let go of Elsa, either.

There were other days when snowball fights ensued, and again Elsa had a bit of the upper hand, as she could summon snowballs with her powers as Hans struggled to form just a few with his gloved hands. But he had a good arm, and he did pelt her when she least expected it.

They spent the whole time chasing each other around the woods surrounding their rented cottage, laughing and enjoying themselves. While Elsa could make more her aim was terrible, and Hans got her much more often. He finally tackled her into the powdery snow, kissing her passionately.

Elsa wrapped her arms around him… then conjured up another snowball and hit him in the back of the head unexpectedly.

He gasped and she laughed, and he just flicked some more snow at her in retaliation. She'd never smiled so much before… Her trust in him just kept growing each moment she was with him.

The whole week was complete bliss, and Elsa never wanted it to end… If she could just live off the grid, no responsibilities, Hans here with her, she'd be completely happy. But she knew it couldn't last, so she had to make the most of what she'd been given.

Hans did as well… And the more they were alone, the more Hans became bolder with her.

Like now, as he was running a hand up her thigh, which was exposed due to the slit in her skirt. Outside. In the snow.

True, it wasn't like she was _cold_, but she knew what Hans meant when he did that. And though they'd been trying some more outgoing sexual positions (on her hands and knees being the least enjoyable, on top of him being her favorite, and blindfolded and bound to the bed… well, that was _interesting_, to say the least), but out in the snow? She feared more for him than her. And this was _outside_. Where someone could see or hear them, even if they were pretty deep in the woods, alone. Elsa just pressed her legs together.

"What's wrong? You're usually never this reserved anymore around me…" Hans pointed out, leaning in closer. He kissed her neck, and she started to fall apart.

"I'm worried about you," she eked out, only clutching to him tighter.

After a moment he got it, and Hans pulled back and started to laugh—_really_ laugh. Elsa chuckled, but she hadn't the slightest clue why he found this so funny…

"Elsa—" he gasped out between laughs, "y-you don't really think you _always_ have to get undressed to have sex, do you…?"

Blushing profusely, Elsa realized she made yet another mistake in her inexperience… but how was she supposed to know that? They'd been completely bare every other time. And boy, did she feel stupid now…

Once he finally calmed down, Hans cleared his throat and cupped Elsa's face in his hands, kissing her gently. She wasn't sure how to react—angrily, she supposed—but she kissed back all the same, like she was supposed to.

"I'm really sorry," he whispered against her lips, pulling her in close. "It's kind of my fault, not giving you that kind of experience before… I know we've been trying some new things lately, and I just wanted to try this, out here… it's kind of exciting, knowing you might be caught at any moment…"

When his voice got low like that... Elsa gasped slightly, letting his hand slip back up her thigh, pulling her undergarments down… He backed her up against a tree and she wrapped her legs tightly around him, completely engrossed in gazing into his eyes and feeling just how much he wanted her. When he just undid his pants and pressed inside her, all her fears went out the door.

And she had the time of her life.

So when the week was over and they had to leave back for the palace, Elsa truly felt down. She'd had so much _fun_ this week, getting to know her wonderful husband, exposing herself completely to him (both literally and figuratively). But duty called, and with this newfound confidence, she felt certain she could be a better queen for her people, especially with Hans at her side.

But something was still plaguing her mind, and with Hans asleep on her lap (she sang to him quite often now, particularly to lull him to sleep), she could think.

After sex, every time he pulled out of her there was that icy feeling in the pit of her stomach that only lasted a moment, but she felt like it meant something important. She tried to read what it could be, but she found nothing on the subject, in neither erotica books nor books vaguely explaining her powers…

It scared her, but it never hurt when she felt it. No, it made her feel _safe_. Calm, even, afterward. So it wasn't bad, but she needed to figure it out.

Just what could it be? she wondered as she threaded her fingers in Hans' hair, watching the trees pass.

* * *

Back on duty… Sighing, Hans ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the hall, straightening his coat. New attire for a new king… he rather liked it. Much of it was modeled after the former King of Arendelle, the portrait of whom Hans would chuckle at in the library, silently thanking him for bringing up such beautiful, sheltered daughters and giving him this wonderful opportunity to run this kingdom.

There was some ruckus he heard going on a few paces down… Hans, curious, ran toward the action, surprised to see a snow-covered, bundled up _commoner_ trying to outrun the guards that had spotted him. What the hell? Who had let someone like that through the gates without permission…? Obviously this man had a goal…

Unsheathing the sword he usually carried at his waist, he pointed it to the trespasser's chin—just as the guards tackled him down.

"Let me go…!" he cried, struggling against the weight atop him. Hans just sheathed his sword once more, slowly striding over to the intruder with an extremely probing eye. "I need to talk to Queen Elsa…! She has to know about the Princess!"

The guards didn't seem to pick up the intruder's demands, but immediately Hans was at his level, staring him down, which quickly shut him up.

He'd mentioned Anna. Either he was crazy, he knew something about Hans before her death, or maybe…

… Maybe, just _maybe_, Anna was _alive_.

No, he told himself, that wasn't it because she would have stopped either the wedding or Hans becoming King of Arendelle. She would have contacted Elsa as well. No, Anna was dead and this trespasser only knew about _Hans_, and he was meaning to tell Elsa about his intents.

"Your Majesty, should we lock him in the dungeon?" one guard asked, and the intruder leered at Hans once he _truly_ understood just whom he was.

"King Hans…" the commoner deadpanned in realization, paling.

Hans had to think about it rationally. What if this trespasser knew of his plan to take over the kingdom? He'd mentioned something about Anna, demanding to see Elsa and Elsa alone. At this moment, Hans could see this all going down the drain, Arendelle becoming unattainable as it once was. If he locked the intruder in the dungeon then perhaps he'd demand to see Elsa so much she _could_ have a chance to talk to him, and whatever he had to say—about Anna, about his goals, about _anything_—would get to her.

No, Elsa would have to be kept in the dark about this whole encounter. It'd be a bit of trouble, but he'd have to double the security and make sure this man never saw the inside of his palace again, because he was posing a _threat_ to his position on the throne.

Hans leaned his face in close, mere inches from the other man to make his point as clear as possible. "I never want to see your face again, is that clear?" he growled lowly. "Because the next time I do, neither I nor any of these guards will hesitate to slay you where you stand. Now get the hell out of _my_ kingdom."

The intruder sneered, but kept his mouth shut.

Hans stood and nodded to the guard. "Gag him and take him to the edge of the kingdom, and make sure he doesn't come back," he ordered, and while the guards looked confused, they didn't question the King's authority in the slightest. He knew they were expecting punishment, not exile. But not even they could know about what this man just claimed.

As the guards dragged him out, neither they nor Hans seemed to notice the old, stolen swords tucked into Kristoff's bag behind his back.

**Okay, so a few things I have to address:**

**1. Hans is pretty much bullshitting his story as he's telling it to Elsa. Sure there are some true elements, but for the most part he's just feeding her more lies. It's dramatic irony, guys; Elsa really thinks the guy's pretty freaking awesome, and he's never really shown indication that he's anything other than perfect.**

**2. There's a lot of sex in this chapter, I know. It all leads to something, okay, the goal here was to show just how close Hans and Elsa are really getting. Note that neither of them ever use the term "love."**

**3. I had a guest asking if Kristoff and Anna were going to have sex. Um, no, they're not, because if they did it wouldn't seem in character for me at the moment, given that Anna just woke up and Kristoff's never even kissed anyone. Also, there wouldn't be a reason for them to do that other than out of love. With Hans and Elsa, it becomes more clear why they're being so intimate. That will be revealed later on.**

**4. I love suggestions, guys, but I already have a pretty clear outline where I want to take this. If you give me a small suggestion about what you'd like to see I'll consider it, but if you want me to take the story in an entirely different direction than where it's going I'm sorry, but you're not going to see it. If you have your own ideas, why don't you write these stories yourself? :)**

**5. There's a lot of fluff in this chapter between Hans and Elsa. A lot of people have problems since Hans is "evil," but I don't think he really is. He has vulnerabilities. He has weaknesses. And he has his good points too, I think. So that's really what this fic is about, is exploring who Hans really is. Also he's completely paranoid.**

**6. No one really realizes that Kristoff has no idea what Hans even looks like until he's ready to beat the shit out of him at the end of the movie. So here they finally meet for the first time. AlsoafriendkindofgotmetoshipHansandKristoff. Andifanyoneelseshipsitpleasemessagemesowecanderp. Ihavesomanyregrets.**

**Next chapter: Anna reveals a secret to Kristoff only her father knew about. They start to devise a plan to outsmart Hans, but Kristoff starts to wonder if Anna is doing it out of spite or because she really wants to protect Elsa. We find out what the swords he stole are for.**

**So till then, guys! We're gonna have some more of Anna, so look forward to that!**

**~Eliza**


	12. Someone Protect Me From the One I Love

**Woot, more Kristanna for you guys~ Also I start next quarter tomorrow, so updates probably won't be as often as they were before. :/ Just bear it with me, 'cause I really want to keep writing, too! We're really getting into the meat of the story here, and this chapter is where things start to get really interesting.**

**Also the lyric at the beginning of this chapter is from "Your Body Is A Weapon" by The Wombats. I highly suggest you listen to that on top of "Jump Into the Fog," because both songs are about a guy sleeping with a prostitute. They play well off each other. xD**

**So here it is, Anna's secret revealed! Enjoy!**

_**Jump Into the Fog**_

**Chapter 12**

"_Someone protect me from the one I love."_

* * *

The last thing Anna ever wanted was to keep secrets from the people she loved.

This one in particular practically destroyed her, especially when her father told her not even her mother or Elsa could know. In a way it could be sort of fun—after all, she'd never really had anything in common with her father, aside from appearance. And when he'd wink at her during family dinners when her mother asked how she spent the day. She couldn't help but feel a bit warm inside.

When her parents died the secret hung in the air, and she wished she could talk to someone—someone like Elsa—but until now her sister had been a shut in. It wasn't a secret particularly like the one Elsa kept; the only reason Anna felt any shame about it was due to gender ethics, really.

So telling Kristoff, who was physically stronger than her in pretty much every way, was definitely going to be a challenge.

Over the next few weeks Anna started to get a bit of her strength back—she could walk normally again, _bathe_ again, go outside after being cooped up inside for so long… The first thing she did when she finally walked out of Kristoff's little hut was give Olaf a warm hug and feed Sven a few carrots.

Pabbie checked up on her every day, asking her how she was faring and what she was doing. Kristoff's family pestered her with questions—particularly about any romantic romps—to which Anna neither confirmed nor denied, and same went with Kristoff's responses.

She loved Kristoff, of that she was certain. It didn't feel like being with Hans—with him it seemed perfect, almost _too_ perfect—and with Kristoff there were ups and downs, butterflies and gentility, bear hugs that were too tight and kisses that didn't yet exist.

Anna _wanted_ Kristoff to kiss her, but every time she trued to make a move he'd blush and mumble something while putting his attention on something else entirely. It wasn't really his fault; he had no idea how to act romantically. And Anna wanted to take things slowly this time, so she could wait if she needed to.

After all, one other person was taking up most of her thoughts: Elsa. Anna tried to plot and outsmart Hans, but everything she'd thought up was either too brash or too obvious.

No, in order to outsmart someone as slick and conniving as Hans, she had to think like him.

A few nights before Kristoff had been captured within the palace, Anna finally decided what she wanted to do.

Unfortunately, it involved telling Kristoff this secret. But, she told herself, if she really loved Kristoff, then she wouldn't keep anything from him. If she wanted to save Elsa and stop Hans, she would have to do it.

She decided to tell him over dinner. As usual, Kristoff made soup (as it was easy and didn't require too much), and Anna ate it on her makeshift hay mattress (which was way more comfortable than she originally imagined), Kristoff beside her. They usually ate in either silence or over mundane conversation, but this time Anna had so much to tell him.

"I came up with a plan," she suddenly announced, and Kristoff looked up, intrigued. He'd asked about that a few times…

"What is it?" he asked, and looking into his warm eyes Anna could tell he'd do as she asked.

"I'm not strong enough as of now, so I'm going to ask a favor of you."

"Anything, Anna," he promised with a stern nod.

"I need you to sneak into the palace," she said quickly, knowing that if he did this he was risking his back.

But he just agreed immediately. "If you can tell me how, I'm sure I can do it," he replied. "What's my purpose?"

Anna caught her breath; Kristoff must have really loved her if he was keen on doing this with no hesitation… "I'll draw you a map," she told him. "And I'll tell you where the guards seem to lack in checking. I need you to go to my old room and retrieve two swords under a floorboard. Chances are no one's touched the room since Elsa's coronation; they all think I'm dead." Which kind of gave Anna the upper hand, as Hans probably wouldn't see this coming. But at the same time, he probably didn't want any threat posed at his new title—he probably guarded it with his life.

Kristoff raised a confused eyebrow at her. "Why are there swords hidden in your room…?" he questioned, but Anna just held a finger up with a blush.

"I'll get to that," she replied. "Once you hide those on your person, look for Elsa. No matter what, you demand to see her and her alone. You can't have Hans there with her, because he can't know I'm still alive."

"Okay, one question, though: what if I'm caught?" Kristoff had this determined look on his face; Anna wondered why he was going along with this without a second thought.

"If you're taken to the dungeon, word will get to Elsa, and I know her. She'll sympathize and see you. Ask her if she wants to build a snowman, then proceed to tell her about me," Anna explained. "But here's the thing: if you don't speak to her, that's fine. What matters right now is acquiring those swords. We'll think of some way to tell Elsa about me later if you can't get to her now.

"And, if you can't get to the swords in the castle, trade this off for one or two," she said, handing Kristoff her magenta cloak. "Material and color like this costs a pretty penny." Again, he seemed confused as to why Anna was so keen on getting weaponry, but she just continued on. "If that doesn't cover it all, I'll sell my hair for one."

"_What_?" Kristoff cried, incredulous. "Anna, why is this so important, even more so than telling your sister you're alive? Why the hell would you even go that far?"

Anna bit her lip and looked down a moment before gazing back up at him. "Kristoff, I need to tell you something."

"Anna, you can't sell your hair," Kristoff replied instead, crossing his arms tight. Anna could tell he felt so strongly about this because she'd started wearing it down, and Kristoff said it looked even prettier straight.

"Enough about my hair!" she exclaimed, furrowing her brows in worry at him. "Kristoff, I really need to tell you why I need swords in the first place. Why haven't you inquired about _that_?" That, to her, was the big query running through her head.

"Okay. Fine. That was my next question, then. But like I said, I'd do it. I'll sneak into the palace for you."

His devotion just made Anna's heart race faster. She held his hands in her own, leaning in a bit closer. "Thank you. But I need you to hear me out first," she said, a serious look on her face.

"Okay, you're right." Kristoff sighed and looked Anna in the eye. "Why do you need these swords so badly, Anna?"

Here came the really hard part. "One of these days we're going to have to infiltrate the castle, and I need to be prepared for anything. This includes possible duels. Chances are no one will recognize me and knowing Hans, he might have given orders to slay on sight. I don't plan on killing _anyone_," she assured, watching Kristoff's face crease in concern. "But I do plan on fighting."

Kristoff gazed at her with complete skepticism. "How do you plan on fighting with a sword if you don't know how?" he asked.

Anna took a deep breath. "Here's the thing, Kristoff—I _do_ know how to swordfight. I used to practice with my father whenever he had free time," she confessed, closing her eyes tight.

When she opened them again, she was glad to note that Kristoff was still holding her hands, and he wasn't laughing or retreating.

But to her dismay he only deadpanned, "You can swordfight."

Like he was in disbelief.

Anna bit her lip again tight, braving on. "I'm telling the truth!" she exclaimed. "I know it's not conventional for a girl—a _princess_—to know how to really wield a sword well, bit trust me when I say I can! Why do you think I have great aim…?" Anna was of course referring to their encounter with the wolves and her far throw at Marshmallow, Elsa's snowy henchman.

Kristoff shrugged. "I don't know. Luck, I guess?" he replied.

Sighing, Anna waited for him to refuse or shun her.

Instead he prodded on. "Why couldn't you tell your sister or mother?" he asked.

Anna ran a hand through her hair, contemplating how to answer. "It was a secret, you know? It gave me a better connection to my father. I mean, I looked like him, but that was all we had in common until he let me pick up a sword. I guess I was kind of like the boy he never had. Elsa was the heir; she had to learn how to one day take over the throne. I had lessons like that, but I was more adventurous and impulsive. I used to go outside and wonder why Elsa couldn't. I couldn't tell her, because by this point we were already separated. And I liked having something only my father and I shared… I mean, I was never, like, a genius or anything, but I liked swinging the weapon around, knowing I was making my father happy by spending good, _fun_ time with him. I didn't feel alone when we were together. I don't know, does that sound selfish of me…?"

By now Kristoff's face was warm with understanding, and he shook his head. "Not at all," he replied. "So I'm guessing I'm retrieving two swords because you intend on teaching me a thing or two as well?"

"Well, that and I'm out of practice," Anna admitted with a sheepish blush. "I haven't picked up a sword since my parents died. I guess that's when the secret became more shameful… It seemed really unconventional now that it was only Elsa and me. But now I want to save her from Hans, and I'm willing to fight anyone to do it. _That's_ why I'm so keen on going to these extremes to get weaponry. I need to save my sister, and I'm going to need your help to get my strength up to do it. He won't see a sword-wielding, supposedly dead princess coming."

"Okay, Anna." Kristoff seemed completely on board now, and he gave her a sharp, determined nod.

As she drew out a map on parchment and told Kristoff the easiest way to sneak into her old room, she prayed to the gods that she wouldn't have to cut and sell her hair, which Kristoff seemed to love all the more. But she had total faith that he'd succeed.

* * *

Luckily Sven kept a good distance as he trailed after the guards leading Kristoff to the edge of Arendelle. Smart guy… He was so glad no one spotted his friend; they were too focused on the mysterious intruder.

No one seemed to notice the hidden swords sticking out of his bag, which were wrapped in Anna's cloak, which was lucky on his part. The last thing he wanted was to sell anything of hers, least of all her pretty cloak, or even more unfortunately, her gorgeous, pin straight strawberry blonde hair. Kristoff just didn't make a sound as he was shunned into exile.

He shuddered at his encounter with King Hans—never had his face been so close to anyone's, not even Anna's. Kristoff hated that he could feel that angry breath on his skin; he couldn't seem to shut the recent memory out at all.

Hans was every bit as handsome as Anna had described… and twice as threatening. Smart on his part to not lock Kristoff up—it was like he really _knew_ what he would lose if he let Elsa talk to him. Anna was right; they were going to need to outsmart him in order to have Elsa see his true colors.

The guards didn't seem to care one iota about Kristoff once they dumped him off a bit past Oaken's. Once they were out of sight Sven approached Kristoff and together they made their way back home.

Once Anna saw him riding into the Valley, her hair falling straight down her back and one of his blankets draped around her shoulders, she ran to him, anxious.

"Did you… I mean, what happened?" she asked, blinking up at him.

Kristoff shrugged. "Well, I ran into your ex-fiancé," he admitted, not showing her his bag just yet.

"Oh no… So you didn't see Elsa," she concluded.

"No, he kicked me out of the kingdom and threatened to kill me if I stepped foot in the palace again," Kristoff replied nonchalantly, and Anna frowned.

"Damn." Kristoff had never heard her curse before. "He's probably going to double security now. Does he know about me?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Kristoff shook his head. His family was, surprisingly, giving them lots of space to talk… "I never said you were alive to anyone."

"Good." Anna looked off, contemplating what to do next. "And the swords…?"

Kristoff took his bag off his shoulders, and handed it to Anna. "As you requested."

He could hear her catch her breath a moment as she held the holster in her hand, and she could only keep her focus on the blade as she unsheathed it.

"Same as ever…" she murmured to herself.

"Ooh, shiny!" Olaf exclaimed, running over to them. "Show us what you can do, Anna!"

"Well, I…" Anna started, but both Olaf and Kristoff were too curious. And so were the rest of the Trolls, apparently.

So they built a makeshift burlap and hay scarecrow from spare materials, and Anna stood before it, a bit nervous. Kristoff stood off to the side, eyeing her technique. He couldn't exactly wield a sword, but being an ice harvester meant he was around dangerous tools quite often.

Anna took a deep breath, but held her sword up with two hands in a starting stance. "This is going to be hard in a skirt!" she warned, before charging toward the scarecrow.

Six moves was all it took. She slashed down, the left "arm" falling. One move up, the right. Then diagonally to the left "leg," across for the right, a one-handed slash to decapitate it, and one final, brutal stab, right into the "heart." Kristoff's eyes widened in awe; he hadn't been expecting _that_.

Anna wasn't particularly fast, and her footing could use a bit of work. Kristoff noted that she felt somewhat unfamiliar with her old sword, and the weight of it seemed to be a bit much for her. But her aim was impeccable, and for a moment Kristoff wondered if she would do the same thing to Hans that she did to the poor scarecrow dummy.

But then she smiled over at him and Kristoff applauded, still quite impressed. "I think I'm in good hands for learning, then," he told her as she sheathed the blade.

"Thank you," Anna replied with a blush, giving a bit of a curtsey. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some more planning to do."

Kristoff followed her into the little hut. "I'll help," he replied softly, wrapping a warm arm around her shoulders.

Nodding, she sat before the fire and placed her sword by her bed. Kristoff set the other, still wrapped in her cloak, beside it. "I'm going to need some parchment and a writing utensil then, if you don't mind," she said.

All Kristoff had were papers on which he wrote some transactions from his ice business, but Anna said that would suffice and immediately she worked on a letter to Elsa. So now she was rewriting some of her plan, with a more subtle way to tell her sister she was alive without letting the King know.

So what was next? It astounded Kristoff that Anna knew how to fight, but he could tell she definitely wasn't prepared to face Hans, who probably sparred every day. Her strength wasn't really up yet, and with each moment they spent here, the more time Hans had to make Elsa fall for him. Did she really have what it took to outsmart someone as cunning as Hans…?

When she was done, Anna walked out and over to Olaf, kneeling beside him. Kristoff followed and listened in.

"Olaf, I'm going to need you to do a huge favor for me," she told him with a soft smile. "Are you up for it…?"

Immediately Olaf nodded. "Sure! So what am I doing?" he asked. "Do you want me to scare Hans for you?"

She shook her head with a chuckle. "It has nothing to do with him," she replied, handing him the parchment. "I need you to get into the castle and give this to Elsa. Can you do that?"

"Of course!" Kristoff noted that Olaf was as enthusiastic as ever. "Should I talk to her, too?"

Anna nodded and gave him a quick hug. "Yes, you can. She might write me back, so this is a huge responsibility," she explained. "And I really thank you for helping me out."

Olaf just took the parchment and started on his way. "You've got it, Anna! One letter to Elsa being delivered now…!" he called.

She watched him leave, and when he was out of sight, she finally stood. "While he's gone, I need to get my strength back, and that's where you come in again, Kristoff," Anna said, patting Kristoff's arm gently.

Kristoff wasn't sure what to expect now. She'd made him infiltrate the castle; what was next…? "What is it?" he asked.

"Teach me how to harvest ice," she said, smiling up at him.

Now, Kristoff was _really_ taken aback. "Um… what…?" He really wasn't sure if he could do that. And he really didn't know if the others would accept Anna: a young woman, a novice. But if they accepted Kristoff as a child, then Anna's charm would get them to love her.

"I'd like you to teach me how to harvest ice," Anna repeated, walking back into the hut. "I really think that's going to help me concentrate with my sword fighting—balance, strength, and all that. I know it's going to be hard, but if we want to get Elsa away from Hans we both need to be strong physically and mentally."

Kristoff wasn't totally opposed to the idea… after all, what did he have to lose? After her near-death experience, Kristoff just couldn't say _no_ to her anymore. He wanted to just give her what she needed, because yes, he did love her. And love didn't need to be expressed in kisses, he realized.

"I'll see what I can do. It's probably even harder than you realize… You sure you're up to the challenge, Anna?"

She nodded, completely determined. "Like I said, I'd do anything for Elsa. I don't care how much I have to do, I'll make sure to be there for her."

"Okay." Kristoff smiled and handed Anna a spare pair of clean pants from a corner of the hut. "I'll take you out tomorrow."

"I can't wait!" she cried, leaning up to hug him. "Thank you so much, Kristoff!"

He could have kissed her, he supposed, but once again… nervousness got the better of him.

It'd happen one day, though, he was sure. It just couldn't be now; they both had too many other things on their minds.

**Like the Kristanna kiss is gonna happen now. Pfft, no, not when Kristoff just mentioned love didn't mean they had to share kisses. It will happen though, guys; you just need to be patient. What kind of Kristanna fan would I be if they ****didn't share a little actual romance?**

**I really can't wait to start writing more Hansla, sorry guys. ;w;**

**AlsodidanyonecatchmyreallytinyHansoffreference?**

**Next chapter: When Hans starts losing interest in Elsa, she starts going to a few dramatic measures to get him to notice her again. It isn't the sex she craves; it's the attention he's been giving her that she wants so badly. She finds out a secret Hans has been keeping, and though it isn't substantial, she can't help but feel a bit shut out by her husband. Was this really the man she married?**

**Much as I want to make the next chapter Hans centric, it has to be from Elsa's point of view. I have my reasons. **

**Till then!**

**~Eliza**


	13. I Hope It's Your Brains that Splatter

**I absolutely loved writing this chapter, like, you guys seriously have no idea. xD Hansla is only getting more and more angsty here, but I made the ending of this chapter kind of happy to compensate for Elsa's inner turmoil?**

**Also I'm seeing _Frozen_ a seventh time. Feel free to ram me over the head for that.**

**So thirteen chapters down, ten more to go! I'm so pumped you guys!**

**Also would anyone like me to post a Hansla playlist****…? Let me know in your reviews and if I get enough I will. ^^**

**So here we are at lucky number 13! Enjoy!**

_**Jump Into the Fog**_

**Chapter 13**

"_We feel nothing so jump into the fog._

_I just hope it's your brains that splatter, not mine."_

* * *

_Am I getting boring…?_ Elsa wondered as she panted. Hans rolled off her with a sigh, lazily holding her close, her back to his chest. But Elsa didn't feel tired; apprehension ran through her head so powerfully she didn't even acknowledge the icy feeling in her stomach…

Sex wasn't _fun_ anymore; it seemed like—to Hans at least—an _obligation_, like he had to be intimate with her just because they were married. Because she was his wife.

Like she was an object, a toy that once brought him joy but now he was tired and worn out with her.

Elsa couldn't explicitly state the problem, and she thought it had something to do with _her_. It'd been a few weeks since the honeymoon, and since then Hans seemed more interested in his duties than his wife. And of course the kingdom was rather important, but when they were alone and didn't have duties to attend to, Elsa noted that Hans was starting to look for more work to do… Dinners became quiet and tense, and the more Elsa tried to grab his attention, the more he seemed to feel _bored_ with her.

Where were the compliments? The constant assurances of her talents? The gentle touches? It was like she was poison for him now…

Elsa leaned her head back and kissed his cheek as he drifted off, reaching her hand into his hair to hold him closer. She tried being seductive, tried being loving, tried treating him like a king, but nothing was working.

He'd lost interest in her and she didn't know why.

So as she fell asleep, she figured she'd get to the bottom of this…

Over the next few days, Elsa gave Hans his space, thinking maybe the _lack_ of her presence might tempt him to want her again.

It didn't. He treated her the same, as indifferent as ever. She couldn't place it! And the more she stressed out about it, the more her hands started to freeze everything up…

Hans was the catalyst for Elsa controlling her powers. When he built her confidence up, they were in control. And now, while all this worrying was getting to her, she couldn't conceal how she felt. And things were starting to fall apart…

"My Lady, would you like a pair of gloves?" Gerda asked during a fitting, as she noticed Elsa's shaking hands start to manipulate the material of her skirt with her powers.

Elsa shook her head, clutching her hands together tightly. "No, I… I need to get it together—I can control it," she assured with a quavering voice.

Of course, the old maid knew what was up. "You should talk to him," she murmured gently, patting Elsa's shoulder.

"I've tried… but I just… I can't get him to listen." Elsa was taken aback by Gerda's gentility, and she walked off to the corner of the room, feeling overwhelmed as icy tears pricked her eyes and started to fall.

It was all too much… The sex without feeling, the almost automaton way Hans was acting toward her… Elsa had been backed into a corner and she had no idea how to get out. What was she going to do…?

"My Lady—" Gerda started.

"_Elsa_, please!" Elsa cried instead, feeling strange all of a sudden to know this wonderful elder woman had to address her so formally.

Gerda pat Elsa's back reassuringly. "Queen Elsa, you are a strong woman, and if the King can't see that then he's the fool," she said softly, and Elsa couldn't help but feel a bit better.

Maybe she could try again… Something she hadn't tried yet, but was that low of her…? At this point she was just ready to try anything to get him to _notice_ her. "Gerda…" she murmured, looking over her shoulder, "could I possibly get more padding in some of these dresses?"

_ Trapped_. Like some bird in a cage, with Hans scrutinizing her every move and look. If he noticed something different about her, maybe he'd acknowledge her presence, in a more positive way.

She _needed_ it to work; she _needed_ Hans' attention, because she feared if she didn't have it she might let her powers get out of control again. Elsa noticed that Gerda was assessing her face, and Elsa was sure she looked haggard, tired, pathetic, and—most importantly—defeated.

"_Please_…" Elsa begged, running her hands through her hair. She was at her lowest point; she wasn't afraid to admit it.

Silently Gerda nodded, and she immediately took a few dresses from Elsa's vast wardrobe—including her beloved Snow Queen gown. Elsa sank to the ground, the air growing still. With her hands on the floor, frost started to spread.

Gerda handed Elsa her gloves, and she put them on with a heavy heart.

* * *

Three to four times a week, that's what she read. Three to four times made a happy, intimate couple, and before this was accomplished without a problem.

Nowadays it was hard to even get Hans to _want_ sex. Elsa sighed as she slipped on one of her altered dresses, just wanting Hans to _react_ to her.

Her cape felt heavy as she made her way to the parlor, and she looked down at her feet almost in shame. She felt her gloved hands shake in a bit of fear as she thought of the outcome… And once in the parlor, Hans didn't look up from his book.

Silently Elsa made her way to the piano and started to play a little melody, singing along rather softly. It'd probably annoyed him, and that's what she was going for. She wanted him to _notice_.

With an exasperated sigh, Hans put his book down and turned to her. "Elsa, dear, could you…" But he trailed off.

Stopping, Elsa looked over at Hans and blinked at him with a soft smile. "Would you like me to sing for you…?" she asked, surprised he noticed. There wasn't much padding, but she couldn't believe Hans noticed at all. She wondered why.

"… Sure," he replied after a moment. Hans walked over to her and sat at the piano bench, their legs touching gently. Elsa couldn't help but feel a bit warm inside, and she smiled.

"You're wearing your gloves…" he noticed, leaning on her shoulder as she started to play. Elsa noted a hint of concern in his voice, and things were starting to feel better for her again.

"I'm starting to feel out of control," she admitted, sighing at the attention he was starting to lavish on her. She wasn't expecting this to work at _all_. And definitely not _this_ much. What was up with him…? But that flew out the window the window when she noticed Hans wrapping an arm around her waist tight.

"I don't want you to feel like that…" Hans replied, pressing kisses up her neck, and Elsa savored the chills that ran up her spine. It all felt so _good_. "Elsa, I want you to be able to tell me anything that's on your mind."

She took a deep breath, letting her fingers glide over the keys. He was a much better piano player than she, but she was trying to think of what to tell him. "I don't feel important to you anymore," she confessed after a moment, looking down at the keys. "I feel like you treat me like an automaton, an unfeeling toy. Hans, I just want you to like me."

"Elsa…" Hans kissed her neck, then her collarbone. "If I ever seem distant, it's because I'm overwhelmed. How lucky I am, to have such a wonderful kingdom and an absolutely beautiful queen as my wife."

The compliments felt like sweet syrup on her skin, and she couldn't help but love them, and she let him in easily. He'd wormed his way right into her most vulnerable self and she just wanted more of it.

"I'm not boring, am I…?" she almost squeaked out. "I know I'm not very experienced, but Hans, you know I try, you _know_ you're the only person I've ever let in like this." She still couldn't bring herself to look up at him.

"Oh, darling, you're not boring," Hans assured, pulling her closer. "There hasn't been a day that goes by where I don't feel grateful for everything I have. I think about you—the way you've let me into your life, the way you keep changing for the better… Elsa, I'm sorry for seeming so uninterested. You should have told me the second you felt like that. I don't want to shut you out; you're too important to me."

She stopped playing as he tilted her head up gently and kissed her. "Hans, promise me you won't…" she whispered against his lips. "Never again, okay…?"

"Whatever you say, My Queen," he teased back, and she felt completely melted in his hands.

After a few moments he pulled away. "I thought you were going to sing…?" he asked, and her fingers settled on the keys again, playing a small riff a few times.

Before she sang, she looked up at him. "Can you follow," she asked, "as I sing?" Elsa gestured to the piano, and Hans nodded, his fingers taking over her playing rather fluidly.

He looked up at her and that's when she started on her melody, Hans keeping up practically flawlessly.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen._"

Her voice only grew in confidence and power continued the melody, and her gloves came off. Hans never missed a beat, keeping up with her no matter how much her voice moved. Impressive, Elsa realized. He seemed to supplement her voice well with his playing. It became more powerful, like her voice, and by the end he knew just how to play off her.

"_Here I stand, in the light of day. Let the storm rage on…! The cold never bothered me anyway_."

Hans played one last note and he faced Elsa with a gentle smile. "I love hearing your voice," he murmured, pulling her practically onto his lap.

Getting an idea, Elsa shifted and turned, sitting on the piano keys with a mess of notes emitting from it. Hans sighed and kissed her clothed midsection. "What else do you like hearing…?" she asked, tangling her fingers in his thick hair. Her legs spread wider to let him in closer, glad for the slit up her skirt.

She should be questioning him, should be asking him if that was what he really felt, whether or not he knew how tortured and terrible she felt when he shut her out.

But instead his lips pressed up her bare leg. "You, crying out for me and no one else," he whispered against her skin. "Elsa, I owe you, and I'm so, so sorry."

As his head disappeared under her skirt, and Elsa started to lose herself, that's when she forgave him completely.

* * *

She hadn't been sick like this since she was a child… Maybe she shouldn't have taken that extra food, because here she was, tasting it all again as it came back up. Elsa's hands shook, one curled up on the wall, frost spreading from her hand, the other clutched her stomach tight as she heaved, hunched over.

She'd tossed and turned all night, never finding a comfortable position, feeling her stomach churn to process something inside before it decided to crawl back up again. Elsa didn't feel out of control, she couldn't be out of control, not when Hans finally started paying good attention to her again.

Elsa shouldn't have been so loud, because Hans shuffled in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I-I—" she tried weakly, but Hans just rushed over to her and gingerly picked her up in his arms.

"Shh…" he murmured, carrying Elsa back to bed. Elsa noticed a faint amount of light streaming through the window. "You just lay here, Elsa, and let me take care of you."

Instead of feeling relieved, she felt nothing but confusion. Elsa tried to sit up, but Hans just laid her down again and pulled the blankets up around her body. "No, no, don't move," he said, in the kindest, most gentle voice Elsa ever heard him use. She listened to him immediately.

It surprised Elsa that Hans quickly found servants to tend to her every whim. Within minutes she had a warm towel on her stomach, her hair had been pinned out of her face, and Hans was at her side, holding her hand tight.

"You should drink some carbonated water to settle your stomach," Hans announced, snapping his fingers so immediately a maid could get on procuring that.

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I feel terrible," she whined, and he kissed her sweaty forehead gently.

"I'll be here, Elsa," he assured, keeping that gentle tone in his voice. "I won't leave your side."

She couldn't help but smile at him rather weakly. "Thank you, darling," she eked out, trying to get rest.

Whatever was causing this change—whatever caused Hans to want to be so affectionate—Elsa didn't want it to cease.

Hans crawled back into bed beside Elsa and rested his head in the crook of her neck, whispering sweet nothings in her ear until she finally drifted off.

* * *

The affection Hans doted on Elsa only continued as timed passed. If anything, it only _grew_, and much as she adored his devotion, she only felt more and more confused. He seemed to ignore the fact that he'd shut her out as opposed to owning up to it.

"It's in the past," he always said. "We move on."

It turned out the sickness, Elsa later realized, was probably just food poisoning, as it ceased in a about a week. Never again, she vowed. She _hated_ being sick, as her powers only acted out more.

Now it was back to duties—planning galas, approving documents, drafting proposals—and rarely did Hans leave her side. He did his work alongside her, _talked_ to her. He wanted her close, and Elsa couldn't help but always give into him. It was his charm, it was his tone of voice, it was because she was his wife.

_This_ was the attention she wanted—_craved_—and now she finally had it. So she was happy, right…?

Well yes, she was, but confusion kept plaguing her mind as well, much as she tried to push it away.

Elsa wanted Hans; Elsa had Hans.

That should be all it took, but relationships weren't black and white. Elsa was really starting to get that.

Little by little, though, her doubts faded away. With each passing moment Elsa only felt more and more of her husband's devotion—she was completely drawn into him, tangled with him, just _with_ him. She fell asleep listening to his heartbeat; she couldn't tell where she ended and he began.

_But Elsa, do you _love_ him?_

She asked herself this over and over, deciphering possibilities, contemplating answers.

She let him in, she gave him all she could, she wanted him and only him.

Elsa did not love Hans, though, because fear just kept getting the better of her. She could only think of him _actually_ getting bored with her, taking different mistresses, shunning her in the future. Yes, they were close, but could that last…? Her parents had a wonderful relationship, but they were not Elsa and Hans. The new King and Queen were young, flawed, and all Elsa could ever do was try not to make her people hate her…

So she just held onto Hans tighter to compensate for the one thing she couldn't give him: her heart. Elsa _wanted_ to love him, but she couldn't cross the line, not when the fear kept getting to her. One day, she vowed, she'd do it. She had to give it time, give _him_ time as well.

Because Hans was keeping secrets as well.

Now, this wasn't a particularly huge secret, and it shouldn't have affected Elsa as much as it did, but when Elsa found it out, she couldn't help but feel _betrayed_. Like Hans really didn't trust her.

And it really wasn't a big deal, but Elsa overreacted because to _her_ it felt important.

Walking past the parlor back to her quarters, she noticed the sound of Hans playing the piano through the closed door, and she smiled; perhaps maybe she could sing again while he played. If he liked hearing her sing, she liked hearing his fingers fly over the keys.

But Elsa's hand paused on the doorknob as she heard Hans on the other side. He wasn't talking. He wasn't saying anything to himself. He wasn't yelling or screaming.

He was _singing_. Rather well, Elsa noted. Part of her felt joy, part of her was even a bit turned on by his incredibly smooth voice.

But what she felt most was a betraying stab in her heart, because there were _so many nights_ when she was tired, but she still sang to him because she loved hearing him sigh in contentment and she wanted to soothe him.

How many missed opportunities there were—possible duets, nights where he'd finally soothe _her_ by singing like this. Elsa's head on his chest or lap, dozing off to his voice lulling her to sleep. Nights after sex where she'd listen to his heartbeat slow as his voice carried to her ears, to her and her alone. Intimacy they could have shared, intimacy _lost_, bottled up inside Hans like a selfish child who didn't want to share his toys.

_"I promise to never shut you out again, Elsa."_ He'd _promised_. He'd said those words.

It wasn't the fact that he could sing that was bothering her. It was the fact that he'd made a pact to never shut her out again, and here was this secret, albeit small, that she wished she knew about…

Elsa slowly opened the door, looking at her feet. Hans immediately stopped, and she could feel his gaze on her, seeing right through her.

"Elsa, come here," Hans coaxed, and Elsa obeyed her husband, her feet shuffling toward the piano like there were iron weights bound around her ankles.

She sat beside him, legs touching, her eyes blurring with hurt tears as she focused on the black and white keys. Elsa felt Hans wrap an arm around her waist but she did not react to it. "Why didn't you tell me...?" she whispered and if he wasn't so close to her, he wouldn't have heard.

Instead he asked, "Why is this such a big deal, Elsa…?"

"Because you _promised_ me you wouldn't shut me out!" Elsa cried, her hands shaking. Despite her anger and resenting response, her powers did not respond. If there was a time she could use them to really get her point across, it was now.

"Elsa, I was just _singing_," Hans replied calmly, and she could very well hear him holding back a _chuckle_. He found this _amusing_.

She did not.

A few tears landed on the keys. "What I'd give to have you sing to me for once, to sing together, to just be _happy_ again, like we were," she murmured. "Don't you think that would have been even a _bit_ romantic, Hans?"

He let this process for a few moments, and Elsa was seriously hurt over this. "You're acting rather… _moody_," he concluded, and she was confused but his suddenly jovial tone.

"_What_…?" Elsa just sniffed, finally looking up at Hans and feeling rather confused.

Hans just kissed her in response suddenly grinning rather widely. "It all makes sense… The bigger breasts, the sickness, the sudden moodiness…" he uttered to himself.

"Yes, I've been vying for your attention for a while now…" Elsa responded slowly.

"And now I know why! Oh, Elsa, you wonderful, wonderful, beautiful woman…!" Hans kissed her again, his other hand splayed over her stomach. Confused as this was all making her, she still couldn't help but notice some of his positive attitude rub off on her as well.

"Sing with me?" he asked with that same grin, his hands now starting to fly over the piano keys with a rather joyful tune. "I promise—I really do this time, on my _life_—that I will never shut you out again."

"On your _life_," Elsa cautioned, still a bit wary of his sudden shift.

"I swear to you, Elsa. You're my absolutely beautiful, lovely Queen, my wonderful wife, my sun and moon and—"

"Okay!" Sniffing as she wiped her tears away, Elsa chuckled a bit as his corniness. "I believe you…! Now stop with the terrible metaphors!"

In the end, Hans was human. He made mistakes. And he more than made up for them, Elsa realized as she decided the sound of them singing together was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. It was like their voices were _made_ for each other, harmonizing perfectly. He treated her with the upmost respect, and she could tell he was actually _happy_ with her.

That night in bed, Hans gently spooned against her, his hands holding Elsa's stomach almost protectively.

Elsa didn't think twice about it.

**So I posted a new poll on my profile, because I'm curious about my readers' theory: do you guys think Elsa is pregnant? Or is it just Hans? Hm****… You may be right, you may not be. Things will be revealed the next Hansla chapter, just trust me on this.**

**There's also some emerging angst, and yes, this will only grow over time. I do love happy Hansla, but let's get real: in this reality, they can't have a completely happy ending together. Not when they're both so flawed. But I love this chapter, and I hoped you guys did too.**

**And yes, new head canon: Hans plays the piano rather well. What else are you going to do when you're practically ignored your whole life? And Elsa sings "Let It Go" for him because shut up. Shipping feels; let me love my Frozen OTP, okay?**

**Now can we please have a duet between Idina Menzel and Santino Fontana? Complete with piano? ;w;**

**Next chapter: Much as harvesting ice is difficult, Anna starts building up some strength, and Kristoff is pretty natural at swinging a sword around. Anna tries to decipher the chant the ice harvesters sing about their work.**

**Till then!**

**~Eliza**


	14. I Bet They Charge By the Hour Here

**I apologize in advance for this chapter being short and for it taking so long to get online. But hey, I am a college student, and there's more on my plate now that this new quarter has started. Also, like I keep mentioning, the more you tell me to update, the slower I go.**

**Look, I love reviews guys, I really do, but if you just tell me to update and that's all, I do get kind of pissed off, because you need to respect that I try to have a life outside this fic, even though it's getting to be really popular. So if you just say, "Update, please," you're telling me you're getting impatient and hey, you try writing a giant fic like this sometime. I know I should have a consistent update schedule, but things can get hectic. And I know I'm not so enthusiastic about the Anna-centric chapters, but I try to make her interesting. So please bear with me on this journey, okay?**

**So here we are at chapter 14~ I thank you all for making this fic as popular as it is, and I do take a lot of pride in making a decent case for Hansla, and for Hans as a character. So let's go~!**

_**Jump Into the Fog**_

**Chapter 14**

"_I bet they charge by the hour here…"_

* * *

_"Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining…"_

It had to connect back to Elsa, it just had to. Anna stayed eerily silent as she helped scrape snow off the surface of the ice, the only job the ice harvesters had allowed her to do in the beginning, before she actually picked up a pair of tongs and a large block of ice. Her dream was to wield one of the large saws, but she was going to have to take baby steps to get there, as she was just starting up at this.

Kristoff always vouched for her and supported her, no matter how much she struggled. And yes, Anna did expect things to be difficult, but until now she didn't realize just how _weak_ her muscles were. Living in a palace and a lack of sword practice definitely took its toll on her, but now Anna had something to prove, something to fight for.

If she ever faltered, all she could focus on was how _angry_ she was at Hans—her blind rage only drove her to want to do well; she had to do well to save Elsa.

Because chances were, with how long she'd been asleep thawing, Hans had Elsa wrapped right around his finger, bending her into a woman completely devoted to him like a good wife should be. Just thinking about that enraged Anna; she finally picked up the strength to grab a pair of tongs and catch the ice coming down her way.

"Good!" Kristoff had just grabbed a block as well, and he hoisted it up and over his shoulder almost effortlessly. Anna inwardly groaned, but she knew she had to _try_.

Slowly Anna lifted the ice out of the freezing water and she slowly started to pick it up with shaking hands. So heavy…! But she then thought of Elsa, looking up at Hans with complete devotion, drove her to actually lift the heavy lock up and on her shoulder. Despite how cold the ice was, it felt nice and cool on her back, which was sweating quite profusely.

Kristoff stayed behind and encouraged Anna on, going at her pace to the sled (which wasn't Kristoff's, but they'd cut out a deal with one of the harvesters, so they'd make a cut of his earnings for helping out). She could do this… Her muscles ached, and all Anna waned was to sit for a minute, but she knew she had to do this, because she _needed _to be ready for whatever obstacle she might come across to get Elsa back. While she was sure Olaf would get to Elsa, would it be in good time…? It'd been a good eight to nine months since Elsa's coronation. A good eight to nine months if Hans bending Elsa to what he wanted: a queen who would do anything for him, who was completely devoted to him.

Hans tamed the Ice Queen. He'd taken the time to comfort a devastated Elsa, made her think he was the only person for her, and now here they were. Hans got exactly what he wanted, and all Anna thought was how much he _didn't_ deserve it. He was willing to murder, willing to destroy his wife physically and mentally.

That gave Anna the will to dump the block onto the back of the horse-drawn sled, and Kristoff patted her back with a large grin. "Really great, Anna!" he complimented, and Anna couldn't help but smile in return.

These days Kristoff was the only person who could make her smile.

"I try…" Anna shrugged, knowing that she could have done better. But the praise was just too nice. Never did Anna think she could be mad at Kristoff.

And the more he praised her, the more motivated she was. Anna sighed, running a hand through her hair, damp with sweat. Aching, tiring, draining…

She couldn't wait to do more.

* * *

Every time she bathed, Anna made sure to examine her body for changes. She'd never worked this vigorously in her life, but when she started to see results as early as a few weeks, she couldn't help but feel giddy.

Her arms were building a nice, toned muscle, her stomach pale and flat, her hips a bit wider, but in a good way. Anna realized she was much less a "girl" and much more of a _woman_ now. She finally felt _mature_, like she knew more about the world outside the walls of the palace; rather than through reading, like Elsa did, Anna was _experiencing_—she was meeting new people, building onto relationships, physically building herself up to be something more than just a princess.

A _woman_. Anna finally knew what that felt like now. It wasn't like when her mother had to gently calm her down from hysteria when the menstrual cycle was finally explained to her. She was a _woman_ now, said her mother—Anna was now like her mother and Elsa; this meant she was healthy enough to bear children.

_How can I bear children,_ she thought at the time, _when I'm still a child myself?_

Anna sighed, hugging her knees to her chest as she stared down at her reflection in the water. Since being struck with ice Anna noticed a slight shed of fat in her cheeks, making the angles of her face a bit sharper, a bit less child-like. Her eyes, no longer clear and wide with wonder, now conveyed that Anna was less of an ingénue and more of a damaged person, clouded and hurt with reality, with a vengeful need to gain something _substantial_ in the end.

Girls wore their hair in braids; girls had baby fat and slim hips and saw the world like it was full of joy and happiness.

Women knew the world for what it was: cold, harsh, unrelenting, mostly devoid of any exhilaration.

A complicated world. A _man's_ world.

A world that belonged to the one person she actually _hated_.

Why was it, Anna wondered, that _he_ had to win? Why wasn't there justice for the good, and judgment for the wicked? Why was it she could do nothing about Hans during his time in Arendelle; why oh _why_ did it take her body and heart so long to thaw?

All she could picture, all she could _see_, was red. Red at the thought of Elsa _smiling_ up at him, red at the image of the two of them entangled in the throes of passion and ecstasy, red at the image of him taking her over and making her _willingly_ submit to being inferior to him.

Red at the thought of her sister, rubbing her growing stomach as Hans relished a true victory—the victory of completely taking over Arendelle and Elsa from inside out. For having its citizens and its queen completely devoted to him, to the point of Elsa willingly naming him her equal because he'd gotten her to _believe_ he was the best thing for the kingdom, the best thing for _her_.

Nothing but red.

Drying off, Anna wrapped herself in a thick blanket, her damp clothes washed and drying by the fire in the hut. Once a week Anna and Kristoff came back to the Valley of Living Rock to see if Olaf came back with any news from Arendelle. So far he hadn't, and Anna feared he'd gotten lost, or someone saw him, or he somehow melted… Anna knew how determined Olaf was, how devoted he was, so she had no doubt he'd get to her sister.

It was all a matter of _when_.

"The water's still warm," she called out to Kristoff, who was feeding Sven. Wrapping the blanket around her nude body tighter, Anna was glad to note the thick material covered her up well.

"I'll be there," he replied, petting his friend's nose before walking past Anna. "Do you need anything?"

Anna nodded. "Some parchment, if you don't mind," she requested, smiling sheepishly up at him. "I know I'm using a lot; I _promise_ to replace everything I've taken."

"You know I trust you." Kristoff handed Anna some parchment and walked by the fire. "Are you staying inside…?" he asked.

"Well…" Anna nodded and sat in the corner opposite of the small wooden tub, her back to Kristoff. "I'll be engrossed in work," she promised.

"Okay." With that, Anna knew she'd have to focus now. No turning, not until Kristoff gave her the okay.

Intimacy wasn't an option right now. It wasn't because they hadn't kissed, but because if Anna ever pictured intimacy it was never about her, was never about Kristoff. It was always Hans, always Elsa, always the two of them gross and sweaty and completely entwined with each other as Hans smirked and Elsa called out his name at the pinnacle of ecstasy, _giving_ herself to him, body and mind and soul and _heart_.

Anna couldn't have Kristoff until she saved Elsa. She couldn't focus on her own happiness until she _knew_ Elsa was far and away from that wolf in sheep's clothing.

So she closed her eyes and thought.

They chanted and sang it every day, multiple times. Anna knew it, she just had to decipher it. She knew the chant. Now it had to connect.

_"Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining."_

That's how ice came to be. That's how it was ready to harvest. And Elsa had been born on a night much like that, according to her mother. So there was the birth.

And at this point Anna felt a pang in her heart. Elsa's birthday was coming up, and she wouldn't be there. True, no one ever celebrated it, but Anna at least knocked on the door and asked if she wanted to build a snowman. Greeted with silence, Anna just silently wished Elsa a happy birthday and left.

Things could be different, though. Maybe, with Elsa more public, once this was all done and over with, Anna could finally feel close to her. _That's_ why she wanted to save her. She couldn't just be the passive princess, the _spare_ anymore.

_"This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining."_

Well, that was about Elsa's powers, the "icy force." And powers could be controlled. Now Anna had to figure out _how_. Her hand scribbled notes, contemplating exactly what this could mean.

_"So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear."_

Anna underlined those two words, "love" and "fear." And that's when it clicked.

_Fear_ was the emotion that had frozen Arendelle. _Fear_ was what kept Elsa so attached to Hans. And _fear_ was what made Elsa lose control of her powers. Fear was dangerous; that's why she was struck in the heart all those months ago. Elsa feared hurting Anna, so she hurt Anna because her powers just weren't under control. It was the worst thing her sister could feel, with emotional powers like these.

_Love_ was something Anna felt Elsa didn't think she possessed. Anna didn't think Elsa knew _how_ to love, not when she shut everyone out. Oh, she was dependent on Hans, Anna knew, but she wasn't sure if Elsa loved him…

So if _love_ could thaw a frozen heart, maybe it was the key to thawing Arendelle from this eternal winter…!

"I've got it!" Anna cried, absolutely giddy about this new revelation. She knew how to stop this winter now! And thought it did involve talking to Elsa like before, she _knew_ what to do now. It wasn't going to be easy, but she had it…!

"Have what?" Kristoff called, and Anna was tempted to look back at him, but stopped herself at the last second. _No_, she had to be good about respecting Kristoff's space, just as he was good at respecting hers.

"I know how Elsa needs to control her powers!" she declared enthusiastically, waving the parchment around in her hand.

"Oh…? What's that?" She heard water slosh about a bit more; Anna figured he was washing his hair now.

She read him the parchment. "C_ut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear._ That's it, Kristoff, don't you see? That's the secret to a frozen heart—_Elsa's_ heart! If an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart, then Elsa has to love her _powers_, and more importantly, herself," Anna explained. "So when we see her, we know what to say. _Fear_ makes her uncontrollable. Love is the opposite of that."

It took a moment for Kristoff to process it fully, but he hummed in reply. "And to get Elsa to learn to love herself, you're using violence…?" he asked.

Sighing, Anna put the parchment down. "Okay, my plan isn't perfect, but the swords are only for defense, because I'm expecting Hans to have these guards attack on sight, and I'm expecting a lot of them."

"And they won't recognize you, _Princess_ Anna?" She noticed the slight condescending tone in his voice.

Ugh…! She hated justifying her plan; why wouldn't he just accept it, because Anna _knew_ it was the most logical way to go about this… "Something tells me Hans is smart enough to hire more guards, _new_ guards, for the palace…" she murmured.

"Fine, fine." She could tell he waned to end this tangent as much as she did. "Fair enough."

When she heard his bed creak under his weight, Anna finally turned and wandered to her hay mattress, knowing it was time to retire for the evening. "Are you ready to practice in the morning…?" she asked gently. After all, he was teaching her a few things when it came to harvesting ice, and she was returning the favor by showing him a few things with a sword.

"As I'll ever be," he mumbled. "Good night, Anna." He smiled, closing his eyes as he faced her.

* * *

He was getting better, Anna had to admit, as was she. With some practice, Anna started to remember what her strong points were—the determined precision and accuracy of her strikes, how she held her ground—and she worked on her footing and once again getting used to the weight of her sword in her hands.

Kristoff was nothing short of a natural with a blade. He learned quickly, taking up sword fighting with little problems. They were quickly becoming equally matched, but his only real problem was that he was too timid on offense. His defensive side was unbelievable, though… Anna could never find a good way to attack him because all he ever did was _defend_, and he was just so good at it…! Not that that was a bad thing, but still…

"Anna…" Kristoff sighed and put his sword down, running a hand through his dampening blond hair. "Anna, I can't do this right now…"

Worry crossing her face, Anna looked over at Kristoff, wiping the sweat off her brow. "Kristoff, I told you we need to learn how to do this… We're going to face opposition, and I need your help because I can't infiltrate the palace by myself." She swallowed thickly.

"No, Anna, I get it, I really do," Kristoff replied, shaking his head. "All of this, all this _fighting_… It isn't _me_, though…" Anna watched as he picked up his pickaxe instead, and he handed her the other sword.

Looking over at her sincerely, Kristoff just said, "Come at me with both swords. Then you're more on offense, more deadly with an attack. I'll defend myself with this."

"A-are you sure…?" Pure apprehension crossed over Anna's face. Sure, she mentioned that a few months before her parents died her father started teaching her how to fight with two swords, one sword in each hand, but she'd _never_ been great at that. Or, more accurately, she'd never really gotten the hang of it since she'd hidden her swords in the floorboards of her room once she'd gotten that her parents had been lost at sea. And all Kristoff had was a _pickaxe_. Could he really do that, defend himself with such a small tool though he mentioned he'd done it in the past against people who had tried to mug him?

And could she really attack Kristoff, the man she loved, like that?

"Yes." Kristoff gave Anna a stern, determined look. "I trust you, Anna. I know you can do this."

Taking a deep breath, Anna took one sword in each hand, and slowly she gave Kristoff a tiny nod. Time slowed; she had to summon how she'd been able to wield two swords like this before. But with more muscle, the swords no longer felt heavy. Maybe she _could_ do this.

She ran toward Kristoff with a battle cry, summoning up all her energy to attack, and Kristoff prepared himself.

He blocked all her attacks flawlessly, _just_ with a pickaxe. He _really_ knew how to defend himself, and Anna grinned as she started to have fun with this, finally. Each swing she gave he blocked, and Anna was starting to move faster, move more fluidly.

And at this point, Anna knew: they were really starting to improve, and soon they could infiltrate the palace to save Elsa.

She was almost ready, she could feel it deep in her core and bones.

Now it was time to prepare herself mentally, because gods knew, she got too emotional when it came to this whole situation.

**So in this chapter we learn that Elsa actually gets her period, which means that she has it in her to bear children. And Anna thinks that's what Hans wants from Elsa now****…** **I've been keeping up with the poll on my profile (and if you haven't voted yet, please do so!), and I'm loving the reader response! Next chapter we'll know for sure, okay? I know everyone wants to know whether or not there will be Hansla/Helsa/Iceburns babies in the near future, and that will be answered!**

**Also, if anyone is interested in a Hansla playlist based off this fic (and what my general music tastes are and what I've been listening to for the past week), I'll post a link on my profile. Or you can PM me for it.**

**Next chapter: Elsa doesn't want a huge celebration for her twenty second birthday, and Hans respects that. But he does have plans for his wife, and a few gifts in store for her that he knows she'll appreciate. We find out what the icy feeling in Elsa's stomach is.**

**Next chapter, guys, I promise your questions will be answered! For now though, I'm still taking reader theory and all. The poll will be up until chapter 15 is posted, so get your votes in before then!**

**Till next time!**

**~Eliza**


End file.
